War of Hate and Love
by bRoK3n h3aRt
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi have hated each other as far back as they can remember. But, with the craziness of high school and Ulrich's sudden crush on Yumi, can they keep hating each other? And can Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie survive the year with all of the insanity?
1. Chapter 1

_horray! it's a new story!_

_i just sort of came up with this idea for this story... so just read&&review please!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_**

_oh yeah, and Lyoko and Xana don't exist in this story. aelita exsists, but she's just a normal person. _

_on with the story **(-:**_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1_**

_Ulrich's POV_

I've never really had much luck in my life. I haven't really been unlucky… but I haven't been lucky either. But right now I'm feeling pretty unlucky. A lot of guys that go to my high school would say I'm the luckiest guy on earth; well, that's what my best friend Odd Della Robbia says at least.

Odd says he would die to have all of the girls that have huge crushes on me… personally I think they're pretty annoying.

My life has gone downhill lately, my grades are slipping and if they get much worse I'm going to be kicked off the soccer team. My dad was furious when he recently saw my semester report card… but I'd rather not think of my dad at the moment.

We have a break soon which means I have to go visit my parents, whom hate me, despise me, and only like when I visit because they can force me to work as their personal assistant. Well, my dad does at least. I don't really see my mom much… whenever I visit she's gone somewhere.

"Ulrich!" I cringed as I heard an all-too-familiar squeal come from behind me. The girl ran up from behind me and gave me a backwards hug, her hands spreading across my chest. Gosh, I hate it when she did that.

All the girls that passed us by in the hallways, older and younger, glared at Emilie. I quickly pulled away from her hug and turned to face her. She battered her eyelashes and swished her long black hair.

"Hi Emilie," I said as I held back a sigh. Emilie was probably the most annoying girlfriend I had ever had. Well not necessarily… Sissi had been the most annoying. She had been so annoying I had broken up with her in less than 10 minutes.

I wanted to break up with Emilie, but I couldn't quite yet. I had only gone out with Emilie because there was some rumor going around that I was gay, and I was _not_ gay. I guess people thought I was gay because I hadn't dated anyone in a while.

Truth was, I really didn't like most of the girls that were at our school because most of them were overly obsessed over me. I sighed as Emilie took my hand and dragged me to class.

When we entered the classroom, Emilie looked around desperately for an open desk so we could sit together, but we were late so there weren't any open desks. I took a seat next to Odd.

Mrs. Hertz began to talk but I didn't pay attention. I knew I should be because I was close to failing science, but grades didn't matter to me much.

"Where were you?" Odd asked curiously.

"I got held up by Emilie," I said in a bitter voice. Odd rolled his eyes.

"If you hate her so much why don't you break up with her?" he asked. I ran a hand threw my messy hair. I always do that when I feel stressed out… it's an annoying habit.

"I can't break up with her…yet. If I break up with her without kissing her in front of everyone then those rumors about me being gay are going to go around again," I explained.

"Then just make out with her at the café after school and then break up with her," Odd said simply. I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for a make out session in front of a ton of people after school today. I put my head down on the desk.

"Unless," Odd gasped faking shock, "you really are gay!" I sat up in alarm.

"Hell no!" I shouted at him. Everyone in the classroom turned to stare at me. Some of the girls were giggling. I looked over at Mrs. Hertz hoping she hadn't heard. Unfortunately… she had.

"Ulrich, we don't use that kind of language in this school! Go to the principle's office, now!" Mrs. Hertz said angrily. I cringed inwardly. It was my fourth time this week getting sent to the principle's office. Mr. Delmas definitely wasn't going to be happy with me. I walked across the front of the classroom to get to the door while running a finger through my hair. I heard a few girls swoon. I looked at them and cast them a disbelieving look before leaving.

The moment I got outside of the classroom I moaned out in frustration and kicked the wall. Mr. Delmas was sure to call my dad if I got sent to the principle's office four times in one week.

"Perfect life not going so well?" a person behind me joked. I knew that voice all to well. I slowly turned to face a girl wearing baggy black cargo pants with a thick, simple white belt and aloosewhite t-shirt. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and rested on her left shoulder. It was a couple inches longer than her shoulder.

"Shut up Yumi," I said nastily to her smirking face. Her pearl gray eyes seemed to light up with happiness at knowing she made mad. Yumi and I had hated each other since we first met. We both had a lot of the same friends and the same amount of popularity, but we had never gotten along.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again. I really didn't feel like talking to her. She put a hand on her small hip and sassily walked over to me pulling her ponytail holder out and flipping her shiny black hair. I wonder why she always puts her hair in a ponytail… it looks a lot better when she leaves it down. She walked right up next to me.

"Hello Ulrich dear," she said in a high pitched voice, imitating Sissi. I cringed a bit at the thought of Sissi.

"Please, imitate anyone but Sissi," I moaned as I walked down the hall toward the principle's office. Yumi skipped along next to me, still imitating Sissi.

"Oh, but why Ulrich dear? You know you love me," Yumi taunted in her fake high pitch voice. I just shook my head. Yumi was amazing at imitating people. Maybe a little too good at it….

"Come on, Ulrich dear, just kiss me," Yumi said dramatically while making a kissy face. I smirked.

"Okay Yumi," I said as I leaned in to kiss her. Yumi screamed and jumped away from me.

"You know you want me," I joked while grinning at her. Yumi stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're disgusting," she spat. The two of us walked next to each other in silence.

"So, where are you going?" Yumi asked me as she put her hair back up in a ponytail, letting it rest on her left shoulder again.

"The principle's office," I said yawning. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night.

"How about you?" I asked throwing the question back at her.

"I got sent to the principle's office too," she said. I raised an eyebrow. Yumi never got in trouble with the teachers… she got perfect grades so all of the teachers loved her. She didn't have to try hard in school to get good grades… lucky her.

"Miss Perfectionist got in trouble?" I asked. I knew she hated it when people talked about her grades or how smart she was. She gave me a glare.

"William texted me on my cell phone in the middle of class," she told me. I chuckled.

"What an idiot," I told Yumi smiling. Yumi crossed her arms over her stomach.

"He's not an idiot," she said defensively. I snorted.

"He acts like a girl," I said. He really does act like a girl… and he has the most girlish scream I've ever heard. Apart from Sissi's scream of course. Yumi approached the door to the principle's office.

Before turning the handle she looked at me with cold eyes and said, "He's more of a man than you'll ever be."

venaogne**y**wagnoe**u**moian**m**ierognve**i**oatunreagn+orewa**u**jiorwgnre**l**wognreai**r**gnmoireng**i**mbgreioah**c**brioegnbgn**h**voeilgnorngoreingirett

I clasped Emilie's hand tightly in mine holding in a sigh. The two of us had just reached the crowded café. A ton of people went to this café after school let out, mostly because it was the only café on campus.

Well, there was a cyber café, but only the nerdy people went there after school. I brought Emilie to a chair in the corner of the room where we would be seen, but not too out in the open. I sat down on the chair and Emilie giggled and sat down on my lap.

Oh man… this was going to be a long make out session. I could already feel the eyes of jealous girls on me and Emilie. I ignored them. I really could care less what they think of me. The unfortunate thing is no matter how many girls they see me kissing, they will still crush on me and try to flirt with me.

That was one good thing about having a girlfriend. The sensible girls backed off and just tried to become friends with me. I liked that… Emilie had been like that when I was dating Mara. That's why I had chosen Emilie to go out with, because she hadn't been too flirty or pressured me into asking her out.

Now I wanted to break up with her because she was extremely clingy. I could feel Emilie put her hands on my neck. Well… I might as well get this over with…. I put my hands on her waist and leaned in until my lips found hers.

I didn't kiss her too hard and I didn't kiss her too softly. I had to admit, my kissing wasn't up to its usual standards because I was thinking about my visit with my parents. Occasionally I opened my mouth to let her tongue slip in, but not for very long. After what seemed like forever I broke away from her.

"I've got to go Emilie… see you tomorrow okay?" I said quietly, my mouth a bit tired from our kissing. Emilie just nodded, probably stunned from the kiss. I lifted her off me and gently put her down before leaving the café.

I could feel eyes on me as I left, and I felt a little bad for leaving Emilie there with all the people staring at her. I shrugged it off and walked out the café door while running my hand through my hair again.

ngesaio**f**eilnrf**i**oagnrei**g**haoghm**h**rynhas**t**uitovin**i**oiario**n**hunfner**g**jpoograbnioe**y**bnerla**e**nlroea**l**ruhtgwn**l**eomre**i**hnrei**n**mgrgew**g**enwioabvnr

"So, how was making out with Emilie at the café? Is she any good?" Odd asked as he dribbled the soccer ball down the field. I chased after him and stole the ball from him.

"She's better than most of the girls I've kissed," I said shrugging as I kicked the ball into the goal. Odd grabbed the ball and punted it across the field toward the other soccer goal. We raced across the field to the ball.

"Maybe once you break up with her I can date her," Odd suggested. I grinned. Odd tended to do that a lot. After some girl got dumped and felt depressed, Odd comforted them and ended up dating them soon after that.

Odd could never keep a girlfriend for long though. I think he had dated Sam the longest, which had only been a couple of weeks. He and Sam were still friends, but Sam acted a little colder to him ever since she caught him cheating on her.

"Odd, why don't you try finding a girl that you really like so you can stay with her for over a week?" I asked as I began dribbling the ball. Odd stole the ball from me and ran towards his goal.

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl for me yet. And you shouldn't be talking Ulrich, you're dating different girls constantly," he said as he kicked the ball into the goal and cheered. The two of us stopped to catch our breath.

"Wow, you guys are pretty good at soccer!" a girl said as she walked onto the soccer field towards. Odd and I turned to look at her. She had long flaming red hair that neatly curled in towards her face. Her hair was layered so the strands closest to her face were shorter than the others and only came down to her chin, but the strands farther from her face were longer and reached down a few inches past her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a soft green. Several freckles adorned each of her cheeks. She was wearing a pair of sporty looking green shorts and a long baggy white t-shirt.

"I'm Jamie," she said as she approached us.

"I'm Odd, and this is Ulrich," Odd said as he gestured to me. I sighed as I looked at Odd. You see, Odd and I had this code.

Since most of the girls liked me, whenever Odd and I met a new girl if Odd introduced himself first and then me, it meant he claimed the girl. If he introduced me and then himself, it meant he didn't want to go out with the girl. I always let Odd have the girls he liked because most of the time I didn't like the girls he liked.

I had to admit though, Jamie was pretty good looking. I could tell by her slender legs that she was definitely athletic.

"Come on, let's play," she said smiling as she kicked the ball away from Odd. Odd chased her down the field.

"Odd I'm gonna go take a shower. See you at dinner," I shouted after them before walking off the field. I could tell Odd wanted some alone time with his new 'friend'.

"Tchao Ulrich!" Odd shouted after me, giving me a grateful look. Jamie waved goodbye to me, a strand of hair falling into her face. She reluctantly turned away from me and went back to playing with Odd.

Before stealing the ball from him she did a double take to look back at me and smile. Oh shit… I could tell she was going to be trouble. Girls made it obvious when they liked me… and I could tell she liked me.

Of course, the girl that Odd likes has to like me. I ran a hand through my hair before walking off to the showers.

hbsrd**i**oa**n**brfneore**s**amgotirme**u**soiajjgr**l**magiore**t**ngkrne**i**obmg**n**meio**g**rbmigremiorim**g**mionvieo**l**sablire**a**ghob**r**emho**i**regreh**n**reiohn**g**ehroni

_Odd's POV_  
I watched happily as Ulrich left the field. I knew I shouldn't be happy that my best friend just left me, but I wanted some alone time with Jamie and I could tell Ulrich was stressed out.

A four day long vacation started this Saturday so Ulrich was spending the time at his parent's house and being with his parents was a living hell for him. I wasn't sure why, I had never met Ulrich's parents, but I knew he didn't like them.

Suddenly I heard giggling beside me as Jamie stole the soccer ball from me and began dribbling it down the field. A grin spread across my face.

"No fair! You never even said the game started!" I shouted at her. Her red hair swished in the wind as she kicked the soccer ball into the goal.

"Well the game starts now," she said with a smile before retrieving the ball and kicking it across the field.

bmesahkl**&**reinrleahmio**d**remgor**e**mphemr**e**ophmboer**p**mgporesmhporekms**h**orephomre**a**pomdfaiobn**t**dflnibnnea**r**ibvreilo**e**blresdjlgob**d**w

Jamie and I stood bent over with our hands on our knees catching our breath from playing soccer. I had to admit, Jamie was a pretty good soccer player. She had been good enough to beat me.

She dropped to the ground on her knees and then lay down with her hands behind her head. I assumed the same position next to her. For a moment we just looked up at the sky, both of us breathing heavily.

"You're a good soccer player," I complimented her.

"Thanks," she said a little breathlessly. "You're not bad yourself," she told me smiling. There was a moment of silence.

"May I have the honor of taking this lovely lady out for breakfast Saturday morning?" I asked sounding proper as I made dramatic hand gestures. Jamie giggled.

"I'm sorry Odd, I would go to breakfast with you, but I'm going to my parent's house on Friday night for the vacation," she said sadly.

"Oh, well that's okay. We can get together some other time," I told her while hiding my disappointment.

"I would like that," she said grinning.

_

* * *

__haha did anyone figure out what all those weird dividers were in the chapter? _

_no, they weren't just a bunch of letters... _

_anyway, should i continue the story or delete it? i promise it will get more interesting, this was just your basic introducing-the-story first chapter. _

_review please! _

_--bRoK3n h3aRt-- _


	2. Chapter 2

_wow! i don't think i've ever gotten so many reviews for the first chapter of a story! thank you guys so so so so much!_

_since i got a lot of reviews, i decided to update sooner than i normally would... so be happy!_

_oh, and in the last chapter the dividers were supposed to read **Yumi+Ulrich(equals)fighting, yelling, insulting, glaring,& deep hatred, **but the commas and equals sign didn't work._

_read&&review please!__

* * *

**Chapter 2** _

_Yumi's POV_

I looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. I was thinking about sitting over by Emilie and the girls I normally hung out with, but I knew Ulrich would sit by Emilie and I didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. I was too tired.

I went over and sat by Aelita who was sitting alone and was obviously waiting for Jeremie. Why she and Jeremie just didn't admit they had feelings for each other was beyond me. The two of them were the best of friends and both were extremely smart.

Now you may be thinking, why would I, Yumi, one of the most popular girls in school be hanging out with nerds like Jeremie and Aelita? Well, Jeremie and Aelita may be nerds but they are the nicest people I have ever met.

And, Aelita waspractically my roommate. My dorm room was next door to hers but we spent so much time in each other's dorms it felt like we shared a dorm.

"Hey Aelita," I said as I put my tray down across from her. Aelita smiled.

"Hi Yumi!" she said happily. Aelita was wearing a short white skirt with a few layers of ruffles and a plain pink t-shirt. I looked down to see her pink flip flops. Aelita had what I thought was an unnatural obsession over the color pink… I mean seriously, even her hair was pink!

I thought her hair was pretty though. It was short and curved into her face nicely. It was a little messy, but it worked for Aelita. Her hair looked bright and energetic, just like Aelita's personality. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green.

"So, are you excited for the project Ms. Mayer assigned us that we have to do after break?" Aelita asked. My eyes widened.

"No! I mean, what happens if I get paired with someone like Herve?" I asked. I hated Ms. Mayer. She assigned us practically the worst project I have ever had. We had to partner up with someone in our class and work together to take care of a baby. Yes, _a baby. _

Well, a baby simulator actually, so it was more like an advanced type of doll that cried, needed to be fed, and needed to be changed. I know most kids would just throw their baby under their bed and then bring it to Ms. Mayer's class the day it was supposed to be returned, but Ms. Mayer was too smart for that. She had installed recorders into the baby so she would know how long it cried for and if we actually took care of it or not.

But I think the most cruel part of the assignment was that Ms. Mayer got to pair us up. I mean, what if she paired me up with Herve or Nicolas? Or worse… Ulrich!

"Don't worry Yumi, I'm sure Ms. Mayer will pair you with someone good. She likes you," Aelita told me. I knew it was true, Ms. Mayer did like me, so hopefully she would pair me with someone good.

"Aelita, aren't you at all worried that you'll be partnered with a complete idiot?" I asked. Aelita shrugged.

"Ms. Mayer normally sets me up with Jeremie for projects and I wouldn't mind taking care of a baby with him," Aelita said giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"Aelita, you're weird," I told her. Aelita smiled.

"I know," she responded. Two boys approached the table Aelita and I sat at. One was clad in a pair of purple pants, the left pants leg darker than the right, and a purple long sleeved top with a yellow shirt underneath. The yellow shirt stuck out at the bottom covering his midriff, at the sleeves, and a few inches below his skinny neck. His spiky blonde hair shot straight up in a Dragon Ball Z type of style. He had a small splotch of purple in his hair. He wore thick yellow shoes in an attempt to make him taller, but he was so short the shoes didn't affect his height much. He had a pair of hazel eyes and his mouth formed a huge grin as it almost always did.

The boy standing next to him had sparkling blue eyes behind his thick black glasses. He was wearing tan pants that only came down to about his ankles and a blue turtle neck sweater. His face had a look of seriousness to it.

"Hi Aelita," Jeremie said shyly as he sat down next to her. Aelita smiled at him. It was so obvious they liked each other… why don't they just get together already? Odd, who was apparently thinking the same thing as me, just looked at them shaking his head.

"Aelita, you're going to help me with chemistry over break right?" I asked. I currently had a B in chemistry, threatening to fall to a B- which was unacceptable to my dad. I could never remember all of those stupid chemistry formulas….

"Yeah," Aelita confirmed.

"You know Odd," Jeremie began causing Odd to look up from his tray full of food, "you could use some tutoring as well." Odd shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Studying for school is no fun," he stated before continuing to eat. "Besides, I've got more important things to do," he explained grinning as he turned his head away from his food to give a group of girls a flirtatious wink. Jeremie rolled his eyes. Ulrich walked over and put his tray next to Odd's.

"Hey," he said in his 'cool' voice as he sat down.

"Hi Ulrich. You know Emilie wants you over there right?" Odd questioned. I looked over at Emilie who was trying to wave Ulrich over.

"I know, I just can't deal with her right now," Ulrich responded as he ran his fingers through his hair. I hated it when he did that… he only did that because he thought it looked hot. I guess it worked because girls around him would always swoon when he did that. It didn't matter how many times he did that around me, I would never swoon over him.

I hated him. All of the girls in our school adored him. They loved his messy brown hair that always fell on his face, covering up his right eye. They loved his warm brown eyes and his totally ripped tan body. But I hated it. I hated all of it.

Today he was wearing a pair of baggy dark green pants and a green t-shirt. He likes the color green too much…. I looked over at Odd who was gulping down all of Ulrich's food. I smiled. Odd likes food too much.

_gnreioangrleangiregn**l**reagirealhuwnfvweuinaflozntl**i**ermialtnuwenglzntgliemlmevzopghi**f**reoanmgrligmreoamtnngi**e**woalnfewnl_

_Ulrich's POV_

"It's funny how a man only thinks about the (beep). You got a real big heart but I'm lookin' at your (beep). You got real big brains but I'm lookin' at your (beep). Girl there ain't no pain in me lookin' at your (beep)." I moaned and punched my loud alarm clock on my bedside table.

"I don't give a (beep), keep looking at my (beep). Cause it don't mean a thing if your looking at my (beep)," my alarm clock continued. I grabbed it and threw it across the room in frustration. It made a loud banging noise as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. The room was filled with silence. Damn… I was going to need to buy a new alarm clock.

I yawned and fell back asleep. A while later I woke up again. I sat up in bed and stretched. I walked across the room a little disoriented and picked up my cell phone from the floor. I flipped it open and checked the date. It was Friday, January 25, the first day of break. Oh, shit.

I looked over at the Odd's alarm clock. It was 9:50, which meant my dad was coming to get me in ten minutes. I suddenly was wide awake throwing all of my clothes off the floor and into my bag. I pulled on the first pair of pants I could find over my boxers and pulled a green t-shirt over my head.

I quickly brushed through my mess of brown hair. It was still sloppy, but I couldn't care less. I glanced at Odd's clock again. 10:05. I grabbed my bag full of my clothes and bolted out of the room and downstairs to the front of school.

I was relieved to find out my dad was late. Wait… my dad was always late. Why had I been panicking before? I threw my bag onto the ground in front of the school building with a sigh. I sat down next to my bag and leaned against the wall.

My eyelids felt heavy… I was so tired. Before I knew what was happening, sleep overcame me and I fell into a deep sleep.

_fnewioagnelwiatgmlewrtgnaiuwertgwaermljkvszome**i**tghuwieanlinquiwhnolenigovlajwivml**s**erihgrealvnuraekgnreliagjaiwermg_

I felt someone poking me.

"Just let me sleep Odd..." I mumbled sleepily. The person who was poking me laughed. Wait, that wasn't Odd's laugh! That was Yumi's laugh. I opened my eyes groggily to see Yumi standing in front of me. I yawned and looked around. I was still outside sitting up against the walls of Kadic.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven," Yumi answered simply. I stood up and stretched.

"Why are you sleeping out here? Did Mr. Delmas finally decide to kick you out of school so you could go to a school full of retards like you?" she asked smirking. I glared at her.

"No you ass," I said nastily. I usually didn't swear, but if I was tired there was no way to stop me from swearing.

"I'm waiting for my dad," I informed her even though I know she didn't really care.

"I'm waiting for my mom," Yumi told me. I yawned. I really didn't feel like arguing with Yumi at the moment; I was too tired. I saw a crappy car pull up and I cursed under my breath. I did _not _want Yumi to meet my dad. As I picked up my bag she spoke.

"That's your car? Did your dad just go get that from the dump?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I glowered at her.

_gfnialgnewrlaimt**c**golewraingierlmgfiuervnutgh**r**ekbskrhgberpahjierprbveiowgnri**u**qanlgresibmn**e**rilerajgeilmglrejioagjnreog**l**jr_

_Yumi's POV_

A crappy looking car pulled up in front of me and Ulrich. The red paint was almost completely chipped off, the door facing us had a huge dent in it, the windshield was cracked, and the headlights and front of the car were smashed in. It was a terrible looking car. I was surprised when Ulrich grabbed his bag and began walking toward the car.

"That's your car? Did your dad just go get that from the dump?" I asked not believing that was Ulrich's dad's car. He turned and gave me an evil look.

"Get in," a nasty voice came from the car. I saw Ulrich wince from that voice. Ulrich reluctantly opened the back car door and threw his bag inside, climbing in after it. He shut the door and the car quickly drove away. I wondered if that had actually been Ulrich's dad… did Ulrich have an older brother or something?

I began thinking hard… had I ever seen Ulrich's parents? Had they ever gone to any of his soccer games? My thinking was interrupted when my mom's car pulled up. She rushed out of the car and hugged me.

"Hello Yumi," my mom said happily as she embraced me. I smiled.

"Hi mom," I said as I broke away from the hug. My mom began asking me questions about school as we go into the car. Man… it was going to be a long drive home….

* * *

_okay now that you've read the second chapter, go click that little square Go button and write me a review! ...please!_

_oh and the song playing on Ulrich's alarm clock was Beep by the Pussycat Dolls... just to let you know_

_that song was stuck in my head when i wrote this chapter... so i just decided to slip it in somewhere!_

_pm me if you have any questions, complaints, or ideas for this story!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	3. Chapter 3

_ugh i don't really like this story much... _

_but i can see other people like it so i guess i'll continue it_

_

* * *

**Chapter 3**_

_Yumi's POV_

"Yumi, Melanie has come from Japan to visit us. Her parents wanted her to go to a school here in France so she will be going to Kadic with you," my mom explained as she pulled into our driveway.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. My mom smiled and nodded.

Melanie and I had been best friends since we were born. I had been so depressed when I had to leave her in Japan and move to France when I was in 1st grade, but we called each other and wrote to each other to keep in touch. Every summer my family goes to Japan to visit the rest of our family which includes Melanie, so I got to see her once a year.

"We have to pick her up from the airport tomorrow afternoon," my mom said as she got out of the car.

I got out of the car and stretched. It had been a long car ride here. I grabbed my bag and gave my brother and dad hugs before going up to my room.

I smiled when I entered my room. My room is simple, only with a closet, bed, dresser, a desk, and a few knick-knacks, but I love it anyway. I collapsed onto my bed. I can't wait to see Melanie again….

_Ulrich's POV_

I gazed out the window. The sun was falling lower in the sky. I glanced over at the car clock to see it was 4:36. Man it had been a long and uneventful car ride. We only stopped at a gas station once a couple hours ago so my dad could buy some drugs and alcohol. He is pathetic.

Neither of us had spoken a word the entire car ride, which was fine by me. I really didn't want to talk to my dad. After another few silent minutes we pulled up next to our shabby looking house.

"Bring the stuff inside," my dad snapped as he left the car. I grabbed my bag and dad's bag full of alcohol and brought them out of the car. I looked at our house and frowned.

Our house had once been a large and beautiful home, but now it looked beat up and old. I had liked it a very long time ago when I was young, but now I despised it. I didn't actually despise the house, I despised all of the terrible memories it brought back every time I looked at it.

The flowers around the house were all wilted and the bushes were growing out of control. The only thing I liked about this house were the woods that surrounded it. I'm not a big nature person, but I always loved the woods around my house. They were always so calm and peaceful.

I snapped back to reality when my dad slammed the door in front of me. I reopened the door and entered the house. I put his bag of drugs next to the couch he was sprawled out on. I lifted my bag over my shoulder and began to make my way upstairs to my bedroom when my dad stopped me.

"Get me the remote," he said lazily. I walked across the room and picked the remote up from the floor and handed it to him.

"Get out of my sight," he spat, kicking me in the side. I winced a little but went upstairs to my room. I was disappointed my mother hadn't been here… I haven't seen her in a year. I wonder if she's still alive….

_Odd's POV_

"What is this stuff supposed to be?" Jeremie asked with a disgusted look on his face as he moved the brown mush on his tray with his fork.

"Meatloaf surprise," I told him as I ate a forkful of it. Aelita and Jeremie gave me sickened looks. Yes, meatloaf surprise definitely wasn't one of the best dinners I've had, but it's food.

"Um, I'm going to sit over there," I said felling a bit awkward as they watched me eat. I got up and took my tray over by Theo and his group. More like Ulrich's group actually, but Ulrich wasn't around.

"Hey Odd," a few of guys said as I sat down.

"Where's Ulrich?" Theo asked.

"He has to go to his parent's house for the weekend," I explained to Theo as I began to eat. The guys around me began talking about soccer, but I was too busy eating participating in the conversation.

"Hey Odd!" someone shouted from behind me at the end of dinner. I turned around to see Jamie walking towards me.

"Hi Jamie," I said my eyes slightly widening at her appearance. When we played soccer she had been wearing baggy clothes but now she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans so I could see her curves. Man she was hot!

"Odd, you never gave me your number," she said sweetly as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. I grinned and took my cell out of my pocket.

"Put your number in," I said as I handed her my cell phone. She took it and gave me her cell phone. I typed in Oddand a little heart symbolas a joke and put in my number.

I turned her phone around and made a stupid face as I took a picture of myself for her. She giggled as I handed her back her phone.

"Thanks Odd, bye," Jamie said quickly as she gave me back my phone and ran to her parents who were impatiently waiting for her by the door. She gave me a small wave as her parents ushered her out the door.

The guys began to cheer as I sat back down.

"Score!" Theo shouted as he gave me a high five.

"Damn she is hot!" Michael told me from across the table. I grinned. This was going to be an amazing break.

_Yumi's POV_

"Yumi!" Melanie screeched as she ran to me. She threw her arms around me and embraced me.

"Hi Melanie," I said laughing as I put my arms around her. I pulled away from Melanie and looked at her. She had grown even prettier if that was actually possible. She had always been the pretty girl of our family. She had been perfectly pretty since… well forever.

Her shiny black hair fell in loose curls over her small shoulders and reaching the middle of her back. Even though it was curly now, she often straightened it. Her eyes were a deep violet color that stood out boldly against her pale skin. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with rips at the knees that showed off her skinny legs and a light blue Abercrombie t-shirt that fit nicely over her small frame. She was wearing a pair of simple white tennis shoes with a few blue stripes on each shoe.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long Yumi!" she exclaimed. I could only smile at her happiness.

"I'm so glad you're coming to Kadic! You'll have a great time there," I told her excitedly. Before I had time to continue my mom spoke.

"Come on girls, you can talk in the car," she said as she rushed us off to the car. My mom was pretty smart. Once me and Melanie started talking… we wouldn't stop for a very long time.

But we couldn't really talk about boys and friends and that sort of stuff around my mom, so we will have to go have a long talk back in my room once we get home. Hmm… I wonder if she hates anyone as much as I hate Ulrich? Probably not.

_gniewroagn_**l**_ewriangoewrgnaliwneginwe_**o**_agnlwerigniawenglrainewarlginrweio_**v**_gnreignrelaignrogb_**e**_wragreilgnmreilaghreilreg_

"Aww! You're right Yumi, they do make such a cute couple," Melanie cooed as she looked at a picture of Aelita and Jeremie in our school yearbook. I grinned.

Melanie and I were laying on the floor of my bedroom looking at the pictures in our yearbooks. I was looking at Melanie's and she was looking at mine. I flipped the page of her yearbook and looked at the collage of pictures on the next page.

I scanned the page until I found a picture of her. She was standing next to a girl with long blonde hair that hung down in two braided pigtails. She had her arm around Melanie's shoulder. The two were laughing happily.

"Is this Riley?" I asked Melanie, pointing to the blonde girl beside her in the picture. She nodded, smiling. From what I gathered from Melanie's e-mails, Riley was her absolute best friend.

"Who's that?" Melanie asked me as she pointed to Odd's school picture in my yearbook.

"That's Odd," I answered. She looked puzzled.

"His name is Odd?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. I had thought Odd's name was very weird when I first met him, but I guess it's something you get used to.

"Yeah, it's Norwegian," I informed her. She giggled.

I continued to flip the pages of her year book. Almost every page had an enlarged picture of Melanie smiling, flashing her perfect white teeth and making her eyes sparkle. There were tons of pictures of her and Riley, and even more pictures of her and other girls that I didn't recognize. Gosh, Melanie could be a model!

"Oh…my…god…" Melanie breathed out.

"What?" I asked anxiously as I looked over at her. Her violet eyes were wide as she looked at a page in my yearbook. She didn't speak.

"What?" I asked again impatiently. She pointed to a picture of someone in the center of the collage on the page. I looked closer. In the center of the page was a picture of Ulrich giving a smirk.

"Oh, that's just Ulrich," I said casually.

"He… is so hot!" she screeched out. I flinched.

"Do you know him? Will you introduce him to me?" she asked excitedly. I could already tell she liked him. Eww… was that drool in the corner of her mouth?

"Ulrich and I have hated each other this the day we met," I stated. She looked at the picture of Ulrich to me.

"Why do you hate each other?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"He is a complete ass hole and a jerk," I said flatly.

"Oh," Melanie said sadly. I switched the subject off of me and Ulrich.

"Show me a picture of your boyfriend," I said as I passed her yearbook back to her. Melanie smiled.

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected as she flipped through the pages of her yearbook and pointed to a picture of him.

"Ex-boyfriend?" I questioned as I looked at him. She nodded.

"I broke up with him," she said happily.

"Why?" I asked curiously. She sighed.

"He was kind of perverted... if you know what I mean," she said. I sighed. Melanie was too pretty for her own good. Guys were always trying to make out with her, flirt with her, and dance with her. Guys were like that with me too… but Melanie had it worse.

"Gosh are all guys our age perverts?" I asked. Melanie shrugged.

"Girls go to bed!" my mom said angrily and sleepily as she burst into my bedroom. She yawned and left to go back to sleep. I glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on my dresser. It read 4:30am.

"Yeah, I guess we should get to bed… night Melanie," I said as I stood up from the floor.

"Night Yumi," she said as she left my room to go to the guest room. I shut my bedroom door behind her and turned off my lights. I slowly crawled into bed.

I tried to fall asleep, but Melanie's question echoed through my head. 'Why do you hate each other?' her voice continued to ask in my head. I sighed and prepared for a trip into my memories.

**FLASHBACK**

I walked into school nervously in my small lacywhite dress. My mom had made me dress up for the first day of 1st grade at my new school.

I looked around the hallways feeling lost. I kept walking in circles but I couldn't find Mrs. Pamela's room. The hallways were nearly empty and no one was around. I began panicking.

What if I missed the whole day of school because I couldn't find my room? What if I walked in late and all the kids laughed at me for being late? What if I went to the wrong classroom? What if I never found my way back home after school? I felt like crying but I held back my tears.

"Are you lost?" a little boy asked as he approached me. I nodded, worried my voice would sound weak.

"Who's your teacher?" he asked politely.

"Mrs. P-Pamela," I answered, stumbling over my words. The boy smiled.

"She's my teacher too! Come on, let's go find her," he said as he took my hand and began walking down the hallway. I felt my tears go away as I was filled with happiness about making a new friend.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Ulrich," the young brunette replied. He turned his head to look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Yumi," I told him. Ulrich smiled and continued to walk me down the hall.

"You're really pretty Yumi," he told me sweetly as he looked into my eyes. I blushed shyly and looked at the floor.

"Here's Mrs. Pamela's room," he said as he approached the door. I began to let go of his hand but he held mine tighter. We walked into the classroom hand in hand and sat down at one of the tables next to each other.

The rest of the day was the best first day of school I had ever had. While the teacher talked Ulrich and I would whisper to each other. He continually complimented me causing my face to turn red many times that day.

He chose me for all of the partnering activities we got to do, and played with me at recess. He didn't even bother to introduce me to the rest of his friends, it was like he wanted me all for himself. When I accidentally dropped my lunch on the floor during lunch hour, he shared his lunch with me.

For that day, it seemed like we were best friends. His mom picked him up about an hour before school let out to take him to a doctor's appointment, so I ended up sitting next to a girl with long black hair in a pink dress.

"Who are you?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm Sissi. How do you _not _know me?" she said in a snobby voice. I shrugged.

"Back off of Ulrich. He's mine," she said nastily. I turned to look at her.

"Ulrich isn't yours. He isn't anybody's. And, I can be friends with him if I want," I told her, my temper rising slightly.

Ulrich was the nicest boy I had ever met and I wasn't going to stop being friends with him because that girl said so. She glared at me. I ignored her and listened to the teacher.

_fjeioaghleignaggre_**s**_agiverjagborshljmljwpjiogbr_**u**_nleisasmigilrdknevmreklmb_**c**_golrmilrdtnbikrdthmbl_**k**_ntrmilrmhblktrdmniou_**s**_h_

The next morning I found Ulrich and asked him to sit next to me, but he frowned and sat alone at a table. I wondered what was wrong? He looked so sad….

Sissi sat down next to him and began blabbering away at him. This made him look even more miserable. I glowered at Sissi. Couldn't she see Ulrich wanted to be left alone?

Ulrich avoided talking to me that morning. He avoided talking to anybody as much as possible, but Sissi was hard for him to get rid of. At lunchtime when Sissi sat next to him and began talking away again, I lost patience.

"Sissi, leave him alone!" I yelled at her. Ulrich looked up at me with sad eyes when I spoke.

"Why should I leave him alone? He loves me!" she said as she clutched onto Sissi's arm. Ulrich winced but didn't move.

"He doesn't love you," I told Sissi smiling, knowing I was right. Sissi smirked. She pulled Ulrich's face towards her and kissed him right on the lips. Ulrich's eyes widened but he didn't move. My eyes stung with tears.

He really did like her… he didn't like me. Ulrich didn't like me… all of those compliments, and playing with me, and talking with me were all just a joke. He liked Sissi… not me.

I sniffed and did my best to hold back my tears. I closed them as I walked by where Ulrich and Sissi were sitting. I suddenly felt my foot hit someone's shoe, and I fell face down onto the floor.

My body stung all over from the fall and I could taste the saltiness of the tears that were now rolling down my cheek. I stood up and glared at Sissi for tripping me. Sissi pointed accusingly at Ulrich who was just giving me a blank stare.

At first I thought Sissi was lying and that it wasn't Ulrich who tripped me, but I looked down at the floor to see Ulrich's foot sticking out and Sissi's feet planted neatly under the table. Ulrich tripped me?

I felt another tear slip down my cheek. I kicked him as hard as I could and ran out of the cafeteria.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sighed. Things had gone downhill after that… I ignored Ulrich who continually tried to talk to me, but we ended up getting in a huge fight and from then on we argued. Ever since then, we had argued overalmost everything.I definitely didn't like Ulrich anymore, I hated him, but I always did wonder what Ulrich had been sad about that day….

* * *

_blah... im not in the mood to write anything more_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry i haven't updated much..._

_anyway, here's more!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4_**

_Odd's POV_

My cell phone vibrated violently on my nightstand. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. It was 8:41. Who the hell would be calling me at 8:41? I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open.

"Ello?" I mumbled sleepily as I stretched.

"Hi Odd! I'm sorry… did I wake you up?" Jamie's voice came from the phone. I perked up a bit.

"No, I woke up just a few minutes ago," I lied.

"Okay good," she said. There was a moment of silence.

"So, where are you?" I asked. Jamie had told me she would be going home with her family, but she never told me where she lived.

"Right now, I'm in an airport in Chicago," she informed me.

"Chicago? As in Chicago, Illinois?" I asked a little surprised. I didn't think Jamie lived in the U.S… I mean, why would her parents send her to a school in France if she lived in the United States? Kadic wasn't that great of a school….

"Yes, Chicago, Illinois, Odd," Jamie said laughing. "We live in a town just nearby here," she told me.

"Oh… well why do you come all the way to Kadic for school if you live in Chicago?" I questioned.

"Most of my family lives in France… and my parents wanted me to be schooled in France so I would pick up so family heritage or something like that… I'm not sure actually. My parents are weird," she explained. I laughed.

"Sorry Odd, but I have to get going… my parents want me off the phone so we can 'talk'… oh god…" Jamie said. I laughed again.

"Tchao," I said.

"Bye Odd," she responded and hung up the phone. I flipped my cell phone shut again and put it back on my nightstand. I was feeling a little bit more awake now, so I figured I should just get up and eat breakfast.

I sat up in bed and stood up. I quickly pulled a pair of yellow shorts on over my boxers and pulled on a pink and purple striped t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little bit before pulling on a pair of socks and my yellow shoes.

I walked down to the nearly empty cafeteria. I got a large stack of pancakes and dumped syrup all over them. I saw Aelita sitting at a table alone so I sat down across from her.

"Hey Aelita," I said as I began to eat my pancakes.

"Hello Odd," she responded smiling. I looked up from my tray at Aelita. I had to admit, Aelita was pretty. I only liked Aelita as a friend, but that was only because Jeremie was in love with Aelita. Jeremie was one of my good friends, and even if I wanted to go out with Aelita, I wouldn't. It would hurt Jeremie too much. But wait… where was Jeremie?

"Aelita, where's Jeremie?" I asked her curiously. Jeremie was _always_ around Aelita on breaks and weekends. Actually, they were almost always together. She shrugged.

"I haven't seen Jeremie all morning yet," she said.

"Weird," I said as I took a massive bite of my pancakes.

"Why is it weird?" she questioned. I stabbed another square of pancake with my fork.

"Well it's just that you two are always together and-" I began but I stopped abruptly. My fork slipped out of my fingers and made a loud clanking noise as it hit the tray. My jaw dropped as I looked at the person standing behind Aelita.

"What?" Aelita asked looking puzzled at my shocked expression. She turned around to see what I was looking at and gasped.

"Jeremie?" she said breathlessly. Jeremie was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a large gray hooded sweatshirt. Around his neck were several very shiny gold chain necklaces. His nose no longer supported his thick round glasses, but had been replaced with a pair of expensive looking black sunglasses. A pair of big red shining skater shoes covered his feet.

"Sup?" he asked in an uncharacteristically low and manly voice. He shifted his feet so his gold necklaces would shine more. Aelita looked horrified at Jeremie's new appearance.

Once I got over my shock, I simply burst out laughing. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore so I fell to the floor, rolling on the ground laughing. Jeremie? A GANGSTER? It was too hilarious for me to bear.

Once I managed to get some control over myself, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and took a picture of Jeremie. I _had _to show this picture to Ulrich.

_Ulrich's POV_

I sat up in bed and stretched. I took a quick look around the room. My bedroom was pretty empty and boring. The bed I was laying on was a small old twin bed I have had since I was eight, the nightstand next to me was dusty and had an alarm clock on it that hadn't worked for years.

My dresser was small and had my old clothes in it and sitting on top of it was a piggy bank I had made in grade school and a few other small things. The window on one side of the room was still strong, but the blinds had fallen off a long ago so each morning I slept here I would be awoken at sunrise each morning.

All in all, my bedroom was old and plain. I wanted to check what time it was, but I had left my cell phone back in my dorm at Kadic so I wouldn't lose it or break it here. I was starting to regret not bringing it.

I decided to get some food before my dad woke up. I quietly slipped out of my bedroom and hurried downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. My dad had passed out on the couch, the TV still on and an empty beer bottle in his hand.

Isnuck into the kitchen and approached the fridge. I opened it up and looked inside. There was no food inside… only alcohol. I pushed the bottles aside to see if there was any food behind them. Unfortunately, one of the bottles rolled out of the fridge and shattered, spreading a puddle of alcohol and sharp pieces of glass on the floor. I could here my dad stirring in the next room.

"What are you doing in my fridge boy?" he shouted as he stood in the kitchen doorway, the empty beer bottle held up threateningly above his head. I quickly closed the fridge door and backed up.

I winced as a small piece of glass cut into the bottom of my bare foot. He threw the empty bottle at me with extreme force and a grunt. I cringed as the bottle hit me, breaking and sending chunks of glass into my skin. I fell to the floor on my knees only to fall into the pieces of glass on the floor. The alcohol on the floor stung my cuts.

I grimaced as my dad approached me with an evil look in his dark, bloodshot eyes. He balled his hand into a fist and moved his arm back, ready to strike me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain.

_Yumi's POV_

"So, what's the plan for today?" Melanie asked as she sat down at the table next to me and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

I looked over at Melanie who was dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a bit of fading at the knees and a red t-shirt. She had decided to straighten her long black hair this morning.

"We're going to go to Kadic today. I can show you around and you can meet some of my friends," I informed her. She smiled.

"I can't wait," she said enthusiastically. The two of us finished off our bowls of cereal.

"I'll be right back," Melanie stated before running upstairs. I walked to the front door and slipped on my black tennis shoes. I paced around as I waited for Melanie to come. I took a quick look in the mirror adjusting my ponytail and letting it rest over my left shoulder as I always did.

"Hurry up Melanie!" I shouted as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Coming!" I heard her shout from the bathroom upstairs. Soon after that, I heard footsteps come pounding down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked as I turned to look at her. She had put on a red and gray fleece Northface jacket and a slight bit of eyeliner. I sighed. I knew she had only put on the jacket to cover herself and not be as noticeable… it may not seem like it, but she got extremely shy around new people.

"Come on!" she said eagerly as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

_fhedauiofeihgiaewngliewrjgilrehgihreaignrioehagirewhvkrnbeaghirnoerbjreiohjlihnireghlregbrjehlbnerilhbnmreibnhoeasnrblre_

"Hi Aelita!" I shouted waving as Melanie and I approached the bench Aelita was sitting at. Aelita smiled and waved back to me.

"Hi Yumi," Aelita greeted as she stood up from the bench. "And who are you?" she asked giving Melanie a questioning look.

"This is my cousin, Melanie. Melanie, this is my best friend Aelita," I introduced. Aelita's eyes widened slightly.

"This is the Melanie you were talking about? The one from Japan?" she questioned me. Melanie shuffled her feet nervously. I nodded. Aelita grinned and turned to Melanie.

"Hi Melanie! Yumi has told me loads of good stuff about you!" she stated giving her a hug. Melanie blushed a little and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Hello," she said shyly as Aelita released her.

"Wait… Aelita… where's Jeremie?" I asked puzzled. Jeremie and Aelita were _always _together. Aelita threw me a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

"Well Melanie, let's introduce you to the rest of the school shall we?" Aelita said as she put her arm around her shoulders. I walked along beside the two as Aelita immediately brought us to the café where most people hung out. The three of us sat at a table and ordered smoothies.

"Hey Yumi," Theo said as he approached us. "Who are you?" he asked as he walked around the table to where Melanie was sitting and letting his fingertips slightly brush her back. She crossed her arms over her stomach.

"She's my cousin Melanie," I stated knowing Melanie would probably be too shy to answer.

"Melanie…" he repeated her name as he looked her in the eyes. She looked away.

"Hey Theo!" a guy called from across the room, waving him over.

"See you later Melanie," he said giving her a flirtatious wink and walking over to the guys that called him over.

"Ugh, he is so annoying… I would avoid him if I were you Melanie," I suggested after he left. Aelita nodded in agreement, clearly irritated that Theo had completely ignored her.

"Anyway, standing next to Theo is Michael, the blonde is Matt, the brunette with the giant mole is Ryan, the red head is John, and the two guys that look exactly alike with short black hair are twins Chris and Cameron," I explained as I pointed to the group of guys on the other side of the café.

"Well… I'll try to remember that…" Melanie said a little hopelessly. Aelita laughed.

"Don't even try to tell the twins apart… nobody can ever figure out which is which," she informed Melanie. Melanie smiled.

"Hey Yumi!" Emily said as she entered the café with Noemie and Heidi.

"Hey guys! Come on over, you need to meet my cousin, Melanie," I said causing Melanie to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Emily walked up to our table closely followed by Noemie and Heidi.

Heidi gave Aelita a smile and a small wave which Aelita returned, but Noemie ignored Aelita completely. Noemie was the type of person to talk to only the 'popular' people, which would include me, but not Aelita.

"Hi Melanie, I'm Emily," she introduced herself, "and this is Heidi and Noemie." Melanie just smiled and waved shyly.

"Yumi, have you seen Ulrich?" Emily asked. I flinched a little at his name.

"I think he went to his parent's house for the break," I said emotionlessly.

"Oh…" Emily sighed disappointedly. She walked off towards Theo and the guys with Noemie following close behind her.

"Thank god, last time Ulrich kissed her she was so shocked she couldn't talk for hours," Heidi whispered to Melanie, Aelita, and I. Aelita and I snickered.

"Are you coming Heidi?" Emily asked as she turned to face our table.

"Coming!" she called out giving us a quick wink before walking over to Emily and Noemie.

* * *

_note: the dividers didn't say anything this chapter because there was only one divider_

_please write me a review!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	5. Chapter 5

_well this chapter may be a bit short, but i figured i should update something._

_i dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend Circus Runaway because it is her birthday today, so everyone go wish her a happy bday and check out her story!_

_read&&review!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Ulrich's POV_

I got out of the car slowly and stretched after a long car ride. I felt a bit sore from the previous day, but I shrugged it off. It was amazing how happy I was to see Kadic again.

I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and slowly walked inside Kadic's main building. I walked down the hallway to the stairs, occasionally waving and saying hi to people. As I rounded the corner I walked right into somebody and both of us fell crashing to the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," the person said quickly as they stood up.

"It's okay," I said as I looked up at the person I bumped into. She had long straight black hair and a delicate looking face. I was positive I've never seen her before.

"Um do you go to school here? I've never seen you before," I explained as I looked into her deep violet eyes.

"Oh, um, I'm Melanie. And you probably haven't seen me because I just moved in here today," she said stuttering slightly.

"I'm Ulrich," I said standing up, "can I walk you to your room?" Melanie was extremely pretty. She immediately blushed.

"Well… I guess so," she mumbled quietly. The two of us began walking up the stairs to the upper floors where the dorms were located.

The guys' dorms were on the third floor and the girls' dorms were on the second. It was the other way around last year, but Jim said we needed more exercise so he put us on the higher floor. Look who's talking.

"So… who's your dorm mate?" I questioned as we reached the top of the stairs and began walking down the hallway.

"My cousin, Yumi," she told me somewhat nervously. Wait, Melanie was cousins with that… that _vile_ Yumi?

"Yumi Ishiyama?" I asked. She nodded. I opened my mouth to speak again but Melanie beat me to it.

"I know, she hates you, you hate her," she said sighing. She stopped walking when we reached her dorm. "Thanks for walking me," she said smiling sweetly. I gave her a grin flashing my perfectly white teeth. I was about to ask her to go out with me tomorrow, but then I remembered Emily.

I would date Melanie behind Emily's back, but normally Emily stuck to me like glue. I think she would find out if I was dating someone else.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said before walking off to my dorm.

_grjoeajgoeiwjgalewrgielgrngilreignare**h**ligejwopagjeomerlgmoremhggrejgorjegiojrelsgjlrejioblhiejrlihjyerlhmerl**i**mnhlreihleirmrh_

"Ulrich, why the hell didn't you bring your cell phone along to your dad's house?" Odd asked as soon as I entered my dorm. He was sprawled out on his bed listening to his iPod. I simply shrugged and tossed my bag on the floor.

"Why did you want to call me?" I asked as I plopped down on my own bed.

"Dude, you totally missed out at breakfast yesterday morning," he said laughing slightly. I gave him a questioning look. He picked his phone up from off the ground, pressed a few buttons and tossed it at me. I easily caught it and looked at the screen of his phone. It had a picture of Jeremie dressed up as a gangster.

"What. The. Fuck," I said slowly. Odd burst out laughing at the expression on my face.

"What did you have to do to get him dressed up like that?" I asked Odd amazed, assuming this was one of his pranks. Odd smirked and rested his hands behind his head.

"That's the great thing about this Ulrich. I didn't do anything to him; he just showed up looking like that the other morning," he stated. I stared at him. "Aelita was so pissed off," Odd said chuckling.

"I can't believe I missed that!" I half shouted lying back on my bed. "That would've been great to watch," I said grinning from ear to ear.

_Odd's POV_

The following day, and much to everyone's disappointment, classes began again. The first three classes of my day I pretty much spent daydreaming or zoning out; but I actually was excited for the fourth class of my day today. Well not exactly excited… more like anxious.

My fourth class was health, which meant we would be assigned partners for the project of taking care of stupid doll babies. I actually didn't really care who got picked to be my partner for the project, I just couldn't wait to make fun of everyone who got bad partners.

Especially Ulrich… I hope he gets a really bad partner. Like Nicolas… too bad Ms. Mayer was pairing up boys with girls. For once in my life… class was actually going to be interesting.

I entered the noisy classroom to find everyone separated into their groups of people already. I noticed a lot of the girls in one group were squealing and pointing at Ulrich making me roll my eyes.

I walked over to Ulrich and the group, taking a good look at Jeremie as I passed by, whom was sitting alone looking very similar as he did that morning at breakfast, except this time he was wearing a black hat on backwards. It made me snicker.

"Before I even got the chance to get up to Ulrich and the rest of the guys, Ms. Meyer entered the classroom, signaling for everyone to sit down. The desks were arranged so each desk was separate, but I still got a desk next to Ulrich in the back of the room so we could make fun of all the people who got paired together for the project.

"Now class, I know you are all eager to find out who your partner is for this long term assignment, so I will just begin listing names. The names are not in any order," Ms. Meyer began. The classroom noise immediately died down until it was silent.

"Heidi Klinger, you are with Nicolas Poliakoff," she announced. I looked over to see Heidi looking extremely pissed off and Nicolas staring at her from across the room, practically drooling.

"Theo Gauthier with Noemie N'Guyen." I could tell Theo was happy, he always had thought Noemie was hot. I think Noemie was happy too… she and her boyfriend had recently broken up and she was desperate to get a new one.

"Odd Della Robbia," Ms. Meyer started. I immediately tensed up and waited for her to call the next name.

"And Aelita Hopper." I looked over at Aelita who smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back at her as well.

Hey, Aelita was a good partner… I didn't particularly want to be with any of the other girls in the class. And I didn't really want Aelita to get stuck with 'gangster' Jeremie either… this project won't be so bad!

"Ryan Gaillard and Courtney Blaisse." The brown haired guy with the giant mole looked over at the blonde, Courtney, from across the room and gazed at her. She shuddered.

"Sissi Delmas and William Dunbar," Ms. Meyer continued to announce in a booming voice. Sissi and William looked at each other with a look of indifference, obviously not sure what to think of about being partners.

"Alexander Pepin and Claire Girard," Ms. Meyer stopped for a moment clearing her throat, "Matthieu Ducrocq and Sorya Abulabbas, Jeremie Belpois and Herve Pichon." At this both Jeremie and Herve fell out of there chairs.

"Ms. Meyer, I think you've made a mistake, aren't boys and girls supposed to be paired up together?" Jeremie asked quickly in his regular voice. "Uh…" he stuttered realizing he wasn't using his deep voice, "I mean, Herve isn't a girl…."

I just couldn't resist the temptation.

"Or is he?" I shouted out, causing most of the classroom to burst into laughter. Herve's face turned an odd reddish purple color, partly from anger and partly from embarrassment. Even Ms. Meyer had to put up an effort to restrain from laughing.

"Quiet down class! You are correct Jeremie, Herve isn't a girl, thank you for that very fascinating observation. This class has an uneven number of girls and boys, so I had to pair up two boys as a partner," she explained calmly.

"I'm sure you two will work just fine together," she said. A few kids in the class snorted. Jeremie and Herve began glaring daggers at each other, Jeremie not even noticing his hat had fallen on the ground.

"Anyway… Caroline Savorani and Christopher M'Bala will be partners, and Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern will be partners. Did I miss anybody?" Ms. Meyer questioned but I wasn't paying attention. I looked over at Ulrich to see how he would take the news. He looked furious. Yumi looked like she was about to murder someone.

Wow, this was definitely going to be an interesting project….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_haha okay don't worry you guys dont have to remember who most of those people are or who they are partnered with, most of them were just random people on the code lyoko show i put in to make the class seem more real. i mean, the teacher isnt going to just call off Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita's partners..._

_the last names were weird, but again they are just names from people on the show. and i checked the names out on the code lyoko website so i think theyre spelled right.._

_oh and i added a couple characters in there for my own entertainment... they dont really matter though_

_oh yeah! i forgot to mention there actually is something in the divider this chapter... if you havent figured that out. (lol thank you Frog Disease for the idea of what to put in my divider)_

_anyway, please press the little square Go button and write me a review! _

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	6. Chapter 6

_okay, so i know i told some people i might not update in a while, but i realized i haven't updated since the middle of august so i figured it was probably not good to make you guys wait so long._

_it might be a while until i update again though, considering all the homework i get at school and the fact i got an f on a math quiz today (ahhhh!) so i majorly need to study. _

_but enjoy this chapter! lol i enjoyed writing it :)_

_

* * *

Chapter 6 _

_Yumi's POV_

The entire grade had been in an uproar since the announcement for our projects. Jealous girls had been glaring at me while I got my lunch just because I had gotten Ulrich as a partner. I could've sworn even the cafeteria lady glared at me, although it was probably because she was getting annoyed with the rumors being shouted around about me and Ulrich.

I began looking around the cafeteria to find a place to sit. I considered sitting next to Aelita, but she and Odd were at there own table, talking and laughing. Jeremie, whom was sitting alone of course, was staring daggers at Odd. Just looking at Jeremie's eyes made me wince. If looks could kill, Odd would be rolling around on the ground screaming in pain.

My eyes wandered to the group of less popular people, (cough… THE COMPLETE LOSERS... cough) where a number of them were studying, Nicolas was staring with a dazed look on his face at Sissi, and Herve was looking over at Jeremie with a frown on his face. Herve and Jeremie were being joked about all around the school, considering they were the only two boys working on the project together, and because Jeremie had been dressing so stupidly lately.

A group of guys passed by Jeremie, making some joke about him and Herve and started laughing hysterically. Jeremie looked severely pissed. I shook my head at him. He really needed to get his act together.

_nveanobine**j**warlgn**e**rihbnearabnhi**r**aerbagvrjr**e**iabhinrjelabn**m**lrjoireangr**i**hlevewioanl**e**sndcvkesro**a**tgjiawoieh**n**gvearlban**d**wke_

_Jeremie's POV _

**THUMP.**

I groaned out in frustration after hearing _another _thump from the dorm room next door. I had been hearing shouting and thumping coming from the other room for the past 20 minutes now.

Well, I guess that's what you get when you have a dorm room next door to Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern. When I wasn't hearing the two of them blasting music, I could hear shouts and screams coming from girls and boys in their room. On Friday nights when they didn't sneak out of school I swear they have a party in there. But, it was regular for Odd to have some sort of weird noise coming from his room at around 8pm on a Thursday night.

I tried to focus on the calculus homework in the book in front of me, but ignoring Odd was taking all of my concentration.

**THUMP.**

I sighed and tossed my book aside. _I'll just do my homework later_. As I got up, I had to pull up my loose baggy pants.

Today, tough looking chains were strung around my dark jeans and I found them quite annoying. I decided to change into a more comfortable pair of pants, seeing as nobody would come visit me on a Thursday night except for Aelita. But, because Aelita is mad at me, I'm positive she won't visit me tonight.

I stumbled over to my dresser, keeping a firm grip on the spiky black and silver belt around my pants. Opening the dresser, I looked around for a pair of normal pants. I let the pants I was wearing fall, revealing a rather embarrassing looking pair of boxers with Barbie faces printed on them.

Aelita had bought him a pair as a joke for part of a Christmas present the previous year. I was only wearing them because they were the last clean pair I had, and, to tell you the truth, the most comfortable pair I had. I was looking through my drawers when suddenly I heard a loud scream emit from Odd's room.

I jumped and turned to face my dorm room door when I heard footsteps down the hallway. My doorknob turned…. Crap! Why didn't I lock that? The door burst open and Herve was shoved towards me. I forgot I was supposed to be acting cool and screamed like a girl. Actually, at that moment, I forgot everything around me except the person in front of me.

Herve somehow ended up in my dorm room wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe with matching slippers, pink curlers in his hair. An intoxicating aroma of women's flowery perfume emitted from his armpits and chest. His face was covered in a bold green face mask and a black blindfold covered his eyes. He grabbed my hands in his. I looked down at our hands and my mouth dropped open to see that even his _fingernails _were painted pink. Bright, sparkling, girly pink.

His shimmering hot pink lips parted from another and he whispered, "Sissi." I was too shocked to move when Herve began to move in to kiss me.

Yes, you heard me right. To _**kiss**_ me.

I blinked a number of times to confirm this was not some bizarre dream. When I opened my eyes to find Herve's puckered lips inches away from mine, a light flashed and I leaped away from Herve.

"Herve, what are you doing?" I shouted. Roars of laughter boomed from my doorway, the laughs echoing throughout my dorm room and through the hallway.

"Huh?" A confused Herve pulled off his blindfold, looked at me and screamed.

"You're not Sissi!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No kidding!" I heard a loud thump on the ground in addition to all the laughter in my doorway.

"What are you wearing?" Herve gasped. I looked down to see I was in my Barbie boxers and felt my face burn.

"What are _**you**_ wearing?" I asked twice as loud, throwing the question back at him. Herve looked down at himself and screamed. The roaring laughter got even louder and I looked over to my doorway to find the source.

Odd was literally rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks, his face bright red. Ulrich was bent over, grasping the door frame for support with one hand and the other holding his stomach, laughing hysterically as well.

"What is going ON in here?" I heard Jim shout. Ulrich's laughter subsided as he wiped his eyes, but Odd just continued to laugh. I noticed a camera in Odd's hand and my eyes widened. I ran over to grab the camera, but Jim entered the room. He looked at Herve and I with wide eyes.

"JEREMIE! Put some clothes on!" I felt my face heat up again. Jim's eyes scanned Herve.

"Herve, you better come with me. I have some stuff we can use to get all of that off," he said quietly, referring to Herve's manicured nails, green face, lipstick, perfume, and the curlers in his hair. I'm sure Herve's face would've been as red as a tomato if he hadn't had the face mask on. Jim and Herve left the room, and Odd and Ulrich left as well.

I stood there, stunned. Well, now I know what Odd was doing in his room the past 30 minutes. But only one question still lingered in my mind… Jim said he had some 'stuff' in his room to get Herve's face mask and nail polish off. Did that mean Jim had nail polish remover? Thoughts of what Jim might keep in his room haunted me for the rest of the night.

_bgewjoap**h**berjlabgmvjior**e**abhrelabverhuigb**r**eivharwhaqfuiew**v**klharewioghbreihbaguerkhoavoreijbiobagpwegjiwaevuer**e?** _

_Aelita's POV_

"Newspapers! Fresh off the print!" Milly shouted to the few people in the school courtyard. I sighed, feeling bored. Normally Jeremie and I would be talking with each other this early on a Sunday morning, but he was no doubt buying some new gangster clothes.

I missed the old Jeremie.

As I walked by Milly and Tamia, the newspaper they flashed the air caught my eye. I grabbed it, looking about the back at the gossip column talking about some girl named Chelsea's 'secret love' over Ryan, and flipped it over to the front side. I nearly dropped the newspaper.

In big bold letters the headline of the main article of the newspaper was called '**Herve and Jeremie: True Love?**'. My jaw dropped the moment I saw the picture below it.

Herve was dressed in a bathrobe, wearing pink fuzzy slippers, hair curlers, and even a green face mask, holding Jeremie's hands leaning in to kiss him. Jeremie's eyes were closed, as though he was preparing for the kiss, and wore a baggy short and the pair of Barbie boxers I bought him last Christmas. I wasn't sure if I should laugh hysterically, or drop the paper to the floor in shock.

Jeremie was in love with Herve.

* * *

yeah... uhm sorry for the somewhat lame chapter... but this was the first idea i came up with. 

hope it wasnt too awful..

--bRoK3n h3aRt--


	7. Chapter 7

_whoa... sorry... haven't updated in like... forever._

_yeah, i know i kind of have been avoiding the whole ulrich and yumi thing... which was supposed to be the whole point of this story, so i made this chapter a bit more... exciting for all of you UlirchxYumi people._

_mhmmm, so read and review please!_

_

* * *

Chapter 6 _

_Ulrich's POV_

The picture Odd and I took was handed around on newspapers and discussed about constantly the next day. In fact, pretty much the entire weekend was all making fun of Jeremie and Herve. I felt kind of bad for a minute, but then again, Odd and I wouldn't have done it if Jeremie wasn't going for the gangster look. So, technically it was Jeremie's fault Aelita was completely avoiding him and everyone was making fun of him.

Currently, it was a Sunday morning, and I was running through the chilly fog. Autumn was just coming to an end, meaning winter would come. Great... three months of icy cold weather… with little or no snow. Being warm, I didn't mind too much, but the cold got to me.

So, on this brisk morning in late November, I was running around the Kadic Academy track. It didn't matter what the weather was, soccer was soon to be in session, and I had to be ready for it. I noticed distantly from my end of the track, a trio of familiar looking girls starting their run. I pushed myself to run faster to catch up to them, hoping they wouldn't notice me suddenly behind them.

As I got closer, I could see each of them, Aelita, Yumi's cousin Melanie, and Yumi all running just a couple yards in front of me, no doubt talking about girly things.

To be honest, I wasn't completely surprised they were all out running. I knew Yumi and Aelita were on the track team and, judging by Melanie's running, she probably was joining track too. In addition to being in track, Yumi was on the girl's soccer team and Aelita was an amazing gymnast. Both of them were pretty good athletes.

"Hey Ulrich," Aelita said in from in front of me. God, that girl must have eyes in the back of her head, because she didn't even need to turn to look at me to know I was there. I pulled up in the middle of them, putting myself between Aelita and Melanie, Yumi running at Aelita's other side.

"Hello lovely ladies," I said flirtatiously then, glancing at Yumi, I said, "and not so lovely lady…." Yumi reached over behind Aelita and smacked me in the back of the head. I rubbed my head groaning slightly. I had to admit, when Yumi hit, slapped, kicked, or punched, it actually did hurt.

"So Ulrich," Aelita began, "Why are you actually up?" I shrugged, thankful for Aelita's change of topic. "I needed some running practice." _And some flirting practice wouldn't be bad either… _I added silently to myself, looking over at Melanie.

"Melanie-" I began but Yumi interrupted me. "So Ulrich, Emily dumped you?" I saw Melanie look over at me curiously and winced inwardly. Talking about my ex-girlfriend dumping me wasn't exactly a good thing to talk about in front of my future girlfriend….

"No, actually, I dumped her." I lied. Honestly, I didn't dump many girls, unless if they got really annoying. I preferred to make girls mad enough to dump me. Much more fun.

"Sorry I didn't know," Yumi said in a sarcastic tone, "I thought that might've happened since, you know, Heidi totally dumped you." I felt my face flush with anger and embarrassment. Heidi _had_ completely dumped me, in front of… pretty much the entire student body.

"That was a while ago," I said. Yumi snorted. "Yeah, if you call the end of summer a while ago." Melanie, who ran beside me, giggled and flipped her hair back from in front of face, her shiny black hair reflecting the beams of sunlight from above us. Man I wanted her.

"For you're information," I began, "I am an entirely different person since then." It wasn't completely true, but I was running out of ideas and I needed to take a shower and meet up with everyone else at the café. I was already going to be late. Aelita laughed beside me, her pink pony tail bouncing up and down with the movement of her legs. "How are you different?"

"I am more manly." I puffed out my chest, doing my best to look impressive. I'm not sure if the three girls noticed the joking tone in my voice, but they all stopped running and burst out laughing. "You know you want some!" I shouted over my shoulder as I continued my run off the track field.

_fheiwagnelwiagnrlieag**s**kenuiaewgkbnoerapt**h**weqhnitureskgvnaei**o**weautgnqiupewrghi**t**nvklaewkrhivknzser**s**ilaeruqpgreaugvn_

I arrived at the café, noticing everyone crowding around Odd in the corner of room. A burst of chatter and noise came from Odd's table. "Um… what's going on?" I questioned as I approached. I pushed my way through the small crowd to where Odd was sitting at the table.

He had spread out on the table cards with pictures on them. His grin was enormous, I don't think I had ever seen him so excited for something. "Ready for a night out?" he asked slyly, handing me a card. I looked down at the card and my eyes widened.

It was a fake ID card.

I could feel my face lighten considerably. I ignored the people around me rushing to get their fake IDs, looking down at the ID in my hand. Oh yes… tonight was going to be a night for partying.

_geuwakgnklewiaghiuewhpqthgrew**b**igvnkiaenuqpgr**e**ugvnireaunerifioa**e**wfgiomewoigmoiwae**r**jtgpewaqgiorjepgjreqpgjremvi**&**_

The beat of the music pounded through my body, pounded through my heart, even pounded through my mind. I could feel myself nearly shaking in excitement as Odd, Theo, Michael, Matt, Ryan, Chris, Cameron, William, Aelita, Melanie, Yumi, Noemie, Heidi, Courtney, Jamie, Chelsea, and a number of other people from our grade entered the bar.

The bar filled with bursts of multicolored light, coming from the elevated area the DJ made his music at. Tons of college students danced in a tight bundle in front of the DJ, the dance floor being quite large. On the opposite end of the building, hearty laughter came from drunken men sitting at the gigantically long bar.

I couldn't believe Odd had gotten us in here with those fake ideas. Who knew he was actually doing something worthwhile on the internet?

The group of us split up, Odd, Theo, some of the other soccer guys, and I immediately heading for the bar to find out who could drink down the most shots, and the rest of the group going to the other side of the bar to order some less intense alcoholic drinks.

The moment I sat down next to Odd on one of the bar stools, he pulled out his fake ID, showing it to the bartender. "I bet you anything Ulrich I can drink more shots than you," he challenged. The soccer guys crowded around me and Odd, eager to hear my response.

"I'll take that bet." A roar of cheers came from the people around us. I pulled out my ID, placing it on the table along with a wad of cash. The bartender didn't even bother checking our fake IDs, pulling out a number of shot cups as he began filling them.

Odd gulped down the first shot, his eyes bulging at the intensity of the flavor, slamming the cup back onto the bar counter. I repeated him, getting a number of cheers from the crowd.

_tjgnierahgilreag**l**reiajgirogaw**i**hpqgnreilsvnlawi**q**negowerjglijewraiotg**u**ewpqtgierognm**o**iawengepwah**r**toiewrjntgilreatgjoireja_

_Yumi's POV_

Aelita, Melanie, and I sat at our own end of the bar, drinking down our alcoholic beverages. I looked at the few dusty glasses beside Aelita, thinking _Damn that girl can drink! _Although honestly, Melanie and I had already drunken nearly as much as Aelita.

I looked over at the opposite end of the room, seeing everyone had gone to the dance floor. The shot contests had finished a little while ago, when Theo had thrown up 4 times because of drinking so much. Wow, there's no way we'll get caught drunk when we go back to Kadic.

I looked over at the rest of the dancers, feeling music pump through my body vibrantly. I grinned widely over at Aelita and Melanie. "Let's dance!" I shouted, getting up. I stumbled as I stood up, the effect of being drunk taking over me I suppose. Not that it really mattered though, we were going to dance!

Melanie and Aelita followed me to the dance floor, Melanie stumbling slightly as she walked like me. Aelita just couldn't walk in a straight line. Aelita spotted Odd dancing with Jamie and, being as drunk as she was, she sort of skipped/ limped over to Odd, immediately throwing herself on him, causing him to laugh.

It didn't take long for Melanie to be swept up by Theo and a mass of other guys, some of them even college guys. She seemed to enjoy herself… but then again, she was drunk and a huge crowd of guys around her were grinding her. What more can you ask for while being drunk?

It wasn't long before William sought me out. He pulled me against him, beginning to dance with me. I didn't resist, I actually didn't care who I was dancing with. I just wanted to dance with someone.

Not long after dancing with him, he suddenly began to sway uncontrollably. "Yumi," he said faintly, "I think I'm gonna-" but before he could finished, he passed out on the floor. I shrugged, stepping over him to the middle of the dance floor. People kicked him as they danced around him, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to dance.

Before I knew what was going on, I was pulled into another body. I turned around, finding myself face to face with Ulrich. Now, normally, I would've just shoved him aside, but with the both of us being drunk, it didn't matter. Normally, he was stupid, big-headed, jerk, but now, he was hot.

He was irresistible.

I found the front of his body rolling against mine, each beat of the music bringing him closer to me. I didn't feel like leaving him… I didn't _want _to leave him… he was a good dancer.

My heart was beating out of my chest, my head airy and wild. Ulrich and I were dancing so close, I could've sworn I could feel his heartbeat. I could feel his hot breath against my face, see tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. He closed his eyes, his lips approaching mine, coming closer… and closer….

Something seemed to trigger in my brain, some sane part of me still knowing the right thing to do. I put my finger on his lips, whispering, "Sorry, Ulrich, but I'm not that drunk yet," into his ear.

And as I left him, feeling his eyes on my back as I walked away, I wondered if that truly had been the right thing to do… because I know that somewhere deep in me… I wanted that kiss.

* * *

_dun dun dun..._

_okay, here's the poll of this chapter.. (I've never really had a chapter poll, but it sounds intense so i'm gonna try it out lol)_

_so... do you like the couple OddXAelita?_

_a) NO! i hate it!_

_b) YESS!_

_c) eh, it's okay_

_ d) i don't really care, just keep going with the ulrich and yumi!!!_

_yeah... so reveiw pleeeeeeeease!!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	8. Chapter 8

_wowie! see, look at how fast i updated this time. i'm pretty amazing._

_so, read and review!_

_oh! and this chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, newb101. all of you reviewers are amaaazing!!!_

_

* * *

Chapter 8_

_Odd's POV_

"Now, would the guy from each set of partners come up to the front of the room and get their child?" Ms. Meyer announced to the class. I grumbled, getting up from my chair but keeping a firm grip on my desk as I stood. My head was spinning from all of the alcohol last night… I guess it wasn't the greatest idea to get drunk if you had to go to school the following day.

I stumbled to the front of the room, grabbing from a cardboard box a pathetic looking doll wearing a very worn diaper, and picked up a blanket from beside the box for the doll as well. The blanket looked more like a hand towel that had been used far too many times, and probably was, but what did you expect? This was school.

I watched with interest in the back of the room as both Jeremie and Herve stood up to retrieve their child. They began glaring daggers at each other. "Herve," I said loudly across the room, "What are you standing up for? Didn't you hear Ms. Meyer? The _guy _is supposed to go get the child." Laughter erupted from the rest of the class, causing Herve's face to turn the color of a very ripe tomato.

"I'm going to kill you Della-Robbia," he muttered, but his angry voice was loud enough for the entire class room to hear. Herve began running over to me, making me laugh. He looked like a bull, charging me. But what could Herve actually do to me?

BAM! I fell crashing to the floor as Herve ran directly into me, slamming himself on top of me as he began delivering punches to my face. I could hear a number of girls screaming around me.

As Herve's fist came towards me again, I grabbed his fist in my own, flipping him down to the floor beside me. He moaned in pain and I figured I had done enough. "HERVE! Go down to the principle's office right this instant!" Ms. Meyer yelled. Herve trudged out of the room, head down, muttering to himself.

I heard a number of, "Are you alright?" and "Are you okay?" 's as I was helped to my feet. But unfortunately, I felt far from okay at the moment. My stomach lurched and my head spun, searing with pain. I moaned, clutching my stomach as I ran out of the classroom to the bathroom down the hall.

I kneeled in front of a toilet and heaved, throwing up. It felt relieving, but, at the same time, made me feel miserable. Note to self: _never _have a shot contest with Ulrich again. "Odd? Are you okay?" I heard Aelita's voice echo through the bathroom. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and flushed the toilet, going to the exit of the bathroom and finding Aelita.

"Gosh Odd, how much did you drink last night?" Aelita asked. I shrugged. "Way too fucking much."

She laughed. "Look Odd, Ms. Meyer wanted me to take you to the infirmary, but since you're kind of um… having a hangover I suggest we don't go visit Yolanda. She has her ways… she'll figure out you've been drinking in an instant."

I smiled, thankful for Aelita's extreme smartness despite the fact she had been drunk the night before and probably was feeling miserable as well. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. She looked thoughtful.

"We could just go sneak off to the park and sleep under a tree or something… I don't know about you, but 2 hours of sleep at night doesn't really satisfy me." Aelita suggested. I agreed with her. I needed sleep if I didn't want to pass out during gym class.

"Good idea!"

_gmjewaelwaknhm**b**gilewmagliwermtgilw**a**gliknraskjgefvnkwajvke**b**wjngkwvaenknwagl**i**kewagepwatiruw**e**atgnrkvnrweagjnierl_

_Ulrich's POV_

Theo and I watched as Aelita left the room to go take her partner to the infirmary. I really hoped Odd was okay… although I highly doubted Herve could do anything to him.

"Class please sit down!" Ms. Meyer commanded. "You need to sit next to your partners with your baby." A few moans and laughs came from scattered people around the classroom.

I nervously approached Yumi, who had her head rested on the desk and looked like she was about to fall asleep. I couldn't believe what had happened in the bar last night… would Yumi think differently of me? Would she just ignore me? Would she still hate me?

Honestly, right now my head was too mixed up from the alcohol to feel any certain way about her. I put our tattered orange blanket and baby on the desk, sitting in the chair beside her. She paid no attention to me.

"Class, I would like you and your partner to decide a name for your child. Remember, it must be something you _both _agree upon," Ms. Meyer stated. I turned to look at Yumi who still had her head down. I wondered if she was asleep. I lightly poked her shoulder with my pencil.

"I'm awake," she grunted. I found myself feeling nervous, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "Um Yumi… about last night…." She lifted her head up, her tired red eyes looking into mine.

"What about it?" she asked with a yawn. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to say, I just wanted to know she still hated me. And judging by her boredom in talking to me, I suppose she still did.

"Well… I was really drunk," I began ignoring her as she muttered no kidding, "And um I didn't really know why I tried to kiss you… I don't feel that way about you." She snorted. Every other girl would've bursted into tears if I had rejected them like that, but Yumi definitely wasn't like any other girl.

"Thank god," she said, then put her head back down on the desk. Ms. Meyer, up at the front of the classroom spoke. "Okay, now I'll be recording down what your child's names are… Yumi and Ulrich, what's your child's name?"

I looked to Yumi who had lifted her head again, waiting for her to answer. Seeing as she wasn't going to answer, I answered, "Um, Ulrich Jr?" Yumi gave me a disbelieving look and I shrugged. It was the first name that popped into me head.

"Sorry Ms. Meyer," she said, "I never agree to that name." Ms. Meyer looked between the two of us. "So, what name did you agree to?" she asked. Neither of us answered.

"Well, seeing as you two can't even get along enough to name your child, I'll have to name it for you." Yumi and I exchanged looks, wondering what kind of stupid name a teacher would come up with. Ms. Meyer rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Humphrey."

"Humphrey?" Yumi asked disbelievingly. Ms. Meyer nodded. A number of people in the class laughed at the stupidity of the name. Ms. Meyer smiled. "Your child's name is Humphrey."

_gikaongoeriajgno**h**iregejwarogiewoanw**u**eroaing**m**rweyoyirea**p**ihrenmre**h**gamgio**r**aehrehnreoahmir**e**imhroenhmreo**y**anhmroeer_

"So, how's little Humphrey?" Theo taunted. It was amazing how many people could find out what happened by lunchtime. I think all of the guys sitting at my table knew the teacher named our baby Humphrey, but if they hadn't known before, they knew now.

Odd sat beside me, shaking his head in disbelief and laughing. "Hey Odd," I asked, "where did you go after you left the classroom? I know you didn't go to the infirmary." Odd opened his mouth and was about to answer, when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around to find a pink haired girl smiling brightly at him.

"Hey Aelita!" he greeted enthusiastically. He got up from the table and left with Aelita to go sit somewhere else. Hmm… I didn't know they were friends… I guess Odd must just be hanging out with Aelita until Jeremie goes back to normal. I looked over at Jeremie who had decided to take the next step and wear eyeliner today. It could take a while before Jeremie was normal...

"So Ulrich," Theo began, "you're still without a girlfriend?" I nodded. He laughed. "That sucks. I mean, who doesn't have a girlfriend right now? I have Sissi… and she may be an idiot, but she's hott." Sissi? Hot? Well, I guess she might be sort of hot… not really my type. When Sissi and I went out, I guess it didn't really work. But Theo had me thinking… why didn't I have a girlfriend?

"Theo," I said, "want to make a bet?" Theo grinned. Bets had always been sort of his thing. "I bet I can get a girlfriend this week," I challenged. Theo shook his head.

"Well of course you could get a girlfriend this week… that's a pointless bet. But, can you get a girl this _hour_?" I began scanning the room for a girl to ask out. My eyes fell upon the back of a head full of straight, black hair. "Yeah," I said, "I think I can get someone." But before Theo could make the bet, I got up from my table and approached the black haired Japanese.

As I approached she turned, facing me. She gave me a quizzical look, looking around her quickly for anyone else I may be approaching to talk to, then went back to looking at me. I took in a breath.

"Will you go out with me," I asked, trying to keep my voice in check, "Melanie?"

Melanie looked hesitant, but then nodded. "Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

_dun dun dun... Ulrich is going out with Yumi's cousin?? and Jeremie is still weird as ever! _

_but anyway, read and review pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!!_

_**POLL**_

_**So, if Kadic were to have a dance sometime in the future of this story, would it be...**_

_**a)** the spring fling_

_**b)** winter formal_

_**c)** something else... ((write dance name here))_

_hehe i like these polls! _

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_

* * *

Return to Top 


	9. Chapter 9

_guess who's updating? oh yeahhhhh ME! lol_

_review please!_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Ulrich's POV_

I lay on my bed, headphones over my ears, listening to the music and nodding my head along with the beat. Odd was supposed to be meeting me here so we could go hang out somewhere off campus, but I'm guessing he picked up some girl and decided to go along without me. I didn't mind; I was exhausted. I simply continued listening to the music, closing my eyes and leaning back on my pillow. So tired...

I heard a gentle knocking at my door. I pulled my earphones off my ears to hear the person's reaponse as I asked, "Who is it?" An oddly familiar giggling came from the other side of the door. A girl's giggling.

I pulled off my headphones, tossing them on my bed as I stood up from my bed and approached the door. A pair of pearl gray eyes followed mine as I opened the door. My jaw dropped slightly. The girl had a thin line of black eyeliner beneath her eyes, her cheeks and skin looking perfect even though I somehow knew she was wearing no makeup on them. Her hair was out of its usual straight ponytail over her shoulder, but was loose and curly.

Yumi _never _left her hair curly.

She was dressed differently too. You always see Yumi in non-revealing clothes, despite her perfect body, like sweatshirts and baggy pants. She was wearing _very _short pajama shorts, and a tank top that revealed a small strip of skin above her shorts.

Holy _shit_.

She laughed at my slightly awed expression again, her perfect pink lips approaching mine. Before I knew what was happening her lips were upon mine. My eyes shot open.

Yumi... was kissing me? Yumi? My heart was almost bursting out of my chest. I had never felt like this... around any girl, let alone Yumi.

Just as I shut my eyes and began kissing her back, I faintly heard Odd's voice coming from somewhere near. I ignored it and continued kissing her. "ULRICH!" he shouted, his voice getting louder and closer.

"Go away..." I mumbled against Yumi's lips, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tightly against me to make sure she wouldn't leave me.

"ULRICH!" Odd's voice was suddenly in my ear, screaming.

"What?" I asked confusedly as I suddenly shot straight up in bed. My headphones were still on my ears, pumping music into my ears and throughout my body. Wait... if I had never taken my headphones off... then Yumi had never come. I had just fallen asleep.

"You okay?" Odd asked, an eyebrow cocked. I realized I was a little shaky. I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or disappointed. A mixture of both.

"Yeah... fine." I rubbed my head, standing up to get out of my daze. Odd shrugged at me, said something about a girl, and left. How shocking.

I sat back down on my bed. What was up with that dream? I don't feel that way about Yumi... do I?

**No way, don't even think about it. You don't like Yumi. You hate her. She hates you.**

_Oh yeah? _I asked the voice in my head. _Prove it._

As if someone heard my thoughts, I heard a familiar knock on my door. I opened the door, half expecting to wake up from another dream when I saw Yumi standing there again. But this time was different... she had more eyeliner on, her hair was in it's usual pony tail, and she was wearing baggy, loose clothes. Her eyes weren't happy, but malicious.

"Your turn to take care of it," she said barely even looking at me as she threw a doll at me. I caught the doll despite my daze, my eyes going in and out of focus on my surroundings. Thank god for having reflexes from soccer.

"Isn't it the girl's job to take care of it?" I asked automatically, not even thinking about what I was saying. The retreating Yumi slowly turned to face me, anger flickering in her eyes. "Excuse me?" Crap.

Everyone knew you couldn't say something sexist to Yumi... or the guys knew at least. Even if it was the slightest bit sexist. Guys knew Yumi had muscle. Not like the noticable, bulgy kind, but the kind that made her stronger than almost all the girls at high school and even a lot of the guys.

I felt myself come out of my daze as she kicked my shin hard, making me stumble back into my room and catching me off balance. She raised her foot again, and I knew where it would come in contact next... I could almost feel the pain between my legs already.

I lept out of the way, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Yumi, I'm sorry!" She looked a little confused, like she expected me to yell at her. Just a few hours ago, I would've.

Her eyes raised to mine, and I felt my gaze lock into hers. I couldn't help it, I couldn't look away. One of her eyebrows lifted slightly. "Just take care of Humphrey, okay?"

She left without another word, not bothering to wait for an answer. My eyes followed her as she left my room, watching her graceful step. I closed the door behind her, and groaned, throwing the stupid doll onto Odd's bed. What kind of a name was Humphrey anyway?!

My head hurt. Something was seriously wrong with me. Could you get brain damage somehow from not getting enough sleep? A brain damage that would completely disorder your thoughts?

I fell into my bed fully dressed, exhausted, but not being able to fall asleep. But no matter what I thought about, or how hard I tried to think of something else, one thing wouldn't leave my mind.

Yumi Ishiyama.

_gniewongliweanlkewrine**b**awrlgknewrakltgnfewrilatj**o**gewriltgnlioerjtgoirewaewrouatghr**y**iohjfgvnizsoigjrelakgnr**s**eioap_

_Jeremie's POV_

I didn't want to hold out much longer like this... people snickering and talking about me and Herve being gay behind my back, all the talk about me possibly getting a tongue peircing... how gross is that? I would never go _that _far!

Of course, I would've been able to live with all the talk behind my back before, but since Aelita had decided to start avoiding me and Odd wouldn't even talk to me anymore, I felt that everything was hopeless. As pathetic as this is, I felt like curling up into a little ball on the floor and dieing.

Odd and Aelita walked by me, probably on their way to the cafe just off of campus or something. Jealousy and rage flickered through me. They had been hanging out together a lot lately, and it was getting on my nerves. Aelita always was laughing with him... always so happy...

I was about to look away, a stinging in my eyes, when I noticed the direction they were walking in. It looked they they were headed to the Kadic gates, like they were sneaking out. Together. Odd and Aelita, together. Friends, and possibly even more.

Part of my mind began thinking of schemes to get Odd away from _my _Aelita, to get the two apart. Another part of my mind went in overdrive, coming to the realization that Aelita wasn't mine, and she didn't want to have anything to do with me. The beautiful Aeilta, with her bright pink hair and vibrant green eyes, her optomistic and ecstatic mood, the best thing that had ever happened to me, was gone.

I sulked to a place deep in the forest where I knew I was out of sight from the rest of Kadic, sinking down to sit at the base of a thick tree.

_What had I done?_

_geuwrjoaiyjgre**d**aokygreoakmg**r**ojaenwrioanhjiltgjar**o**iiorewatgjewia**o**hrenkagvneriwqop**l**ttoheruwifnhvouawenhtrwywu_

* * *

_I know.. really short.. but I had to update with something right? Yeah._

_Hmm... poll... ahhh I don't really have any poll ideas for you guys.. sorry/_

_Write me a reivew please!! And thanks to all those reviewers out there! I love you guys _D

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	10. Chapter 10

_okay guys... this is a fairly long chapter, so please don't be too mad at me for taking so long to update..._

_write me a review please!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10_

_Odd's POV _

I sat beside Ulrich in the changing room after our soccer game, describing the events that had taken place between me and Jamie the previous day.

"And _then_, we met up with Sissi. A total day-ruiner, right?" I asked for his benefit, knowing he hated Sissi. He didn't respond so I just continued anyway.

"Well, so she and Jamie got into this big fight that I didn't understand half of, because it was a girl thing. I mean, they were practically speaking a different language! But you know the weird thing?" I asked. Ulrich didn't respond; he just slowly pulled his loose black tee-shirt over his head.

"The weird thing was that Sissi sounded jealous! Like, she was jealous of Jamie for going on a date with me or something." I waited patiently for Ulrich to start dancing around the room, teasing me for possibly having Sissi stalking me like she had done to him, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't react at all.

"Hello?" I asked loudly, waving my hand in front of Ulrich's face. "Earth to Ulrich!"

"What, Odd?" he snapped at me, stand up and looking angry.

"Dude, what's up with you today?" I asked. "You haven't said anything today, you can't be happy about Sissi not stalking you, and no offense, but you just played an awful soccer game." He shot me a cold glare, and I imagined him turning into a dinosaur ripping peoples' heads off.

He looked like he was about to argue with me, but gave up before even trying. He sighed, leaving the locker room muttering about going up to the dorm room. Well, I know where I'm not going.

I left the locker room alone, thinking about what I should do for the afternoon. I rounded the corner to head towards the cafeteria to see if anyone was hanging out around there, but as I turned I almost ran into Sissi.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, jumping away from her. It's not everyday Sissi's face just pops out in front of your face.

Sissi looked especially snobby today, if that was possible. She was wearing a short white skirt that was way too cold for the winter weather, and a sparkling pink top and said 'Princess' in glittering red letters. Her hair was perfectly straight with a pink ribbon tied up in it. She was wearing way too much makeup.

"Hmph," she said in her typical tone put her hands on her hips. Damn, she tried way too hard to be the brat that she was.

"Daddy says today I'm supposed to help out mental people today for some volunteer crap," she stated boldly. Her dark eyes locked into mine.

"Sorry Sissi," I told her in a mocking apologetic tone, "but how are you supposed to help people with mental illnesses if you are mental yourself?" Her eyes narrowed. _Score! _I watched me give myself a high-five in my head.

"Actually," she began, a smile playing at her lips, "I've been assigned to help _you _for the rest of the day." I raised an eyebrow. Yeah right, like she'd willingly do volunteer work to help me with my mental problems… hey wait a minute!

"I'm not mental!" I yelled at her. She giggled, her eyes dancing with joy. She opened her mouth again, probably to insult me more, but she was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Hey Daisee!" Aelita called out as she ran up to me. I needed to have a talk with Aelita about calling me that in public.

Now it was Sissi's turn to look confused. "Daisy?" she asked. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Aelita, who I guess hadn't seen Sissi there when she called out to me, took in Sissi's confused look and my embarrassment and burst out laughing.

Have your parents ever told me what your name would've been if you would've been the opposite gender? Maybe, Rachel? Bob? Sam? Travis? Yeah, well I was going to be named Daisee. As in the flower, daisy, but spelled with a double 'e' at the end of it instead of a y.

So, if you think the name you're 'supposed to be named' name was a bad one, then you'll have to challenge me, the all-time-worst-opposite-gender-name champ.

"Aelita, we should get going… to do that…thing," I said, trying to come up with an excuse. It didn't really work.

Aelita ceased laughing, a grin still spread across her face. "Yeah, that important thing that needs to be done right away," she said somewhat sarcastically, knowing I was awful at coming up with excuses on the spot. We quickly walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Sissi.

I turned back to look at Sissi, to make sure she wasn't laughing at me or something. That was a mistake. She looked… actually disappointed. Like she had _wanted _to talk with me or something.

I continued my walk with Aelita to the outdoors, where everyone would be hanging out, brushing off the thought of Sissi. I noticed Aelita sadden slightly as we got outside and the park came into view, the place I knew Aelita and Jeremie always hung out. She really did miss him. Note to self: have a talk with Jeremie sometime soon.

I noticed a group of girls wave at me so I smirked and gave them a little wave back, making them giggle. I winked at Jamie who laughed at me too.

Heheh… first Sissi, then Aelita, then a whole group of girls and Jamie… _Odd Della Robbia, _I told myself, _you have a way with the ladies. _

_gniorangmle**w**angiewmlon**h**earinkkglndkjxngvkds**a**bghuiewh**t**opwenvnzdx**r**m,jghoqew**e**ipqtowerkznvfdj**a**k3ewogjioean**l**rekagninz**l**hwiuqo**y**eringvzxnc_

_Yumi's POV _

I sat at my computer desk in my dorm room, writing an essay about the 'fascinating' (as Mrs. Hertz called them) theories of physics. I mean honestly… physics? Exciting? An object in motion will stay in motion? Who really freaking cares about this stuff!?

If that Newton guy was still alive right now, I would give anything to murder him… or at least threaten him to write theories on cheese instead of physics.

Ulrich's been weird around me lately. It's kind making me flip out… mostly because I shout out all my anger and insults all at him. So when he suddenly decides to stop talking to me and avoid me completely… well… let's just say it's not good for my health. I blew up at some little kid visiting our high school today because he bumped into me.

But seriously. I don't see how people aren't noticing how weird he's acting. Even Odd, Ulrich's best friend, has been too busy with Aelita and other girls to notice. I mean, how can you not notice your best friend going mute, practically living up in his dorm, and not eating? (Okay, and if you think I'm stalking Ulrich right now I swear I'm not… it's just Melanie feels the need to tell me _everything _going on in her and Ulrich's relationship. Which is really weird for me when you think about it… because my cousin is dating my most hated person in the universe.)

But anyway, that William person asked me out today. As in, like, a date. He's pretty nice actually, but I turned him down. I don't really know if I wanted to have to deal with a boyfriend in the middle of the school year anyway… maybe summer.

I decided to invite him to come to the movies with me as friends this Saturday instead. Seeing as most guys are selfish jerks, I figure I should probably get to know this guy as a friend before actually going out with him.

Just then, Aelita entered my dorm room, her emerald eyes looking sad and her face looking pale and unhealthy. Well… speaking of selfish jerk guys….

"I miss Jeremie," Aelita stated sadly, falling face-first onto my bed. I happily left my physics essay to sit beside her on my bed.

"I know," I told her. "He's such an idiot."

Aelita looked up from my bed, slightly angry. "He's not an idiot!" she defended. Her eyes went soft again. "I… just don't understand why he's trying to be 'cool' when he's obviously not fitting in at all, and is better off just being a school geek who's friends with me. I mean honestly, is his plan just to look cooler to make friends that are better than me?" Aelita's eyes flared with rage again.

"Does he really think he can just magically make cooler friends by dressing like a complete…" Aelita continued, but she looked at lost for words in what to call his look. Honestly, the only thing I could think of was a gangster wannabe, but I decided not to throw that in there, but instead look at Aelita sympathetically.

"Or does he just want to get rid of me? Is that the only reason he's doing this?" A few tears trickled down her cheeks. Man… what is it about guys that make our lives hell?

"Look, Aelita," I began, looking directly into her eyes, "Jeremie is completely flipped over you. There is no fucking way that he would ever change his whole appearance to get rid of you. In fact, it's probably just another awful attempt on trying to impress you."

"Aelita, I'll bet you anything that Jeremie will be crawling back to you begging to be your friend again within a week," I finished strongly. Aelita's face lit up slightly, and I felt myself smile.

"Thanks Yumi," she said gratefully. She began walking out the room but stopped. "Oh, and Ulrich wanted me to give this to you," she said, tossing me Humphrey from out of nowhere. And then she left, leaving me confused.

Okay, what was up with Ulrich? He couldn't give me a stupid doll now? Geez… he must have some major issues to work out.

_qyiuowet**i**gpoazpvxcnkhjweioqutewrhkvna**s**erhtfgkwewqhuignrvjnzxj**l**gisreotipweruigythe**o**vnkzxcjgbfduhaewkajfgoeariguhrekqh**v**nkjndrfkg**e**vhnber_

_Ulrich's POV _

Why do girls have the power to make our lives hell?

Take now for example. Melanie had come up to my dorm, dragged me downstairs so she could show me off to her friends, and now was clinging onto me as if her life depended on it.

Not to mention that Yumi still was practically overtaking my entire mind… I don't like Yumi, I've never liked Yumi, but still somehow she's managed to make me want to kiss her in real life… just to know what it would be like.

So naturally, I've been avoiding her as much as I possibly can, just so I won't do something rash and so she might possibly leave my thoughts. And it really hasn't been working.

Of course, if I didn't feel bad about dumping a sort of nice- mostly obsessed- girl after 2 days of going out, I would've dumped Melanie in a heartbeat and then possibly ask Yumi out. But I did ask Melanie out in the first place, and I don't really want to make Yumi mad by dumping her cousin only after two days… we hadn't even gone on an actual date yet.

I decided that I would invite her to come to the dance with me next week, because that way it would be crowded enough to slip away from her. And speaking of slipping away from her….

"Um… Melanie?" I asked, my voice sounding a little strangled from her tight grip around me.

"Yes?" she responded, battering her eyes. God, she's almost as bad as Sissi.

"I… have to go to… uh… detention! Yeah. Jim caught me ditching class a few days ago." I was proud of myself for making up such a great excuse on the spot.

Melanie looked a little confused and sad, but at least she released me. I sort of forgot to say goodbye as I walked away, because a certain black haired Japanese girl that I was desperately trying to avoid passed into my view. I nearly froze, but then realized what I was doing, and walked away quickly.

Her pearly eyes locked with mine for just a split second, but just as she was about to walk towards me, she was interrupted by this black haired guy a year older than us that I'm pretty sure was named William.

_Thank you, William _I said silently in my head. And then I ran off to hide back in my dorm, not looking back at the girl who had taken over my life for the past few days.

* * *

_I hope it wasn't too awful... but oh well. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!_

_I'm so excited for season 4!! The first episode is on May 18th! Which actually is only like.. 12 days away! Horray!!_

_So... I'm just wondering... how many people think Ulrich and Yumi will actually kiss? I'm leaning towards them getting to kiss, just because I've heard a lot about how there's supposed to be more romance between them next season..._

_Please, please, pleeeeease write me a review!! _

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, it didn't take me too long to update this time, so I hope no one's mad at me..._

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Ulrich's POV_

About a week had passed since I had my dream about Yumi, and my mind was slowly beginning to forget about her. A little bit. Actually, not really… I was thinking about her now more than ever. But the good news was that today, this lovely school-free Sunday, Odd and I were going to sneak out into town where I will be able to shove Yumi out of my mind.

"Ready?" Odd asked as he walked into our dorm, no doubt returning from a second breakfast or something.

I nodded, leading him out the door and into the hallway. As we passed by the dorm rooms, I noticed one of the doors was hanging wide open. I peered in to see Jeremie sitting at his desk, writing something wearing a pair of nerdy looking purple pajamas. I was just about to walk away when it hit me.

"Odd," I whispered, "Jeremie isn't dressed like an emo wannabe!"

Odd peered into Jeremie's dorm and his eyes widened. "You're right!"

In fact, with those nerdy glasses and a pair of kangaroo underwear sticking up slightly from the waistband of his much-too-small pajama pants, he looked like his old self.

Odd strolled into his bedroom, leaning over Jeremie's shoulder to read whatever Jeremie was writing. Jeremie immediately let out a high-pitched scream, falling off of his chair. It was really hard not to laugh.

"Hey Einstein, want to sneak out with us?" Odd suggested, chuckling slightly between words. Jeremie shook his head and sat back at his desk.

"I sort of have some… stuff to catch up on today," he said, pushing the bridge of his glasses higher up on his nose. Probably schoolwork, if the real Jeremie was back.

"See you later then!" Odd called back to Jeremie as he left the dorm. He walked up beside me as we finished the walk through the hallway and descended the dormitory building stairs.

"So, how are you and Yumi doing taking care of your kid?" Odd asked, probably just to start up some conversation. My mind immediately flashed to the dream I had of kissing Yumi, so I quickly shunned the thoughts out.

"Uhh… okay, I guess," I responded lamely. "How about you and Aelita?"

Odd didn't answer for a moment, looking deep in thought. "Yeah, we're good at taking care of the baby," he said somewhat dreamily, like his mind was elsewhere. I looked over at Odd, and he had sort of that… floaty look in his eyes whenever he was thinking about girls he liked. Uh oh.

I decided to approach the subject casually, thinking that maybe I was just having some sort of misunderstanding here. "You and Aelita have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, we have. Aelita's really nice and fun to be around and stuff." Odd paused. "Hey Ulrich, have you ever really, really liked a girl, but you don't know how to ask her out because you know she doesn't like you back, and you know you're going to get rejected?"

My mind quickly flashed to Yumi, but I pushed the thoughts away again. Wait... but was Odd talking about Aelita? "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Odd and I pushed open the doors to outside, taking in the fresh scenery of spring. Finally some leaves on the trees again… winter seemed to drag on forever this year.

"I mean," Odd said, continuing back onto what he said before, "it just seems kind of pointless to ask the girl out or even try to flirt with her at all, because you know she's just going to reject you. So there isn't really a point at all, is there?"

I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. Odd and I were both screwed guys, both destined to like girls who wouldn't like us back like that….

"And it's especially hopeless when you know that girl likes someone else," Odd said angrily, kicking dirt into the air. Maybe things between me and Yumi were totally hopeless….

"But oh well," Odd stated lightheartedly, shrugging off the topic easily, as if it meant nothing to him. "Where do you want to go?"

I realized we had just left the Kadic gate, and needed to pick if we were going to go left or right down the sidewalk. "Uhhhh…" I stuttered, my mind quickly running over things on each side of town. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw William and Yumi laughing and walking with each other on the right side of me.

"We'll go this way," I said, pointing to my left, really wanting Yumi to leave my mind for just a minute. Odd agreed with me, then began babbling off a list of things we could do on the west side of town, which I didn't really listen to. This was going to be a difficult day.

_buijbkjgyu**h**cftybneroiagmreli**o**agnreioagnoi**r**eagn**r**eakmlfewqojtgeowjamvewogfnrei**a**gorewagnore**y**apfeiwoavnfenaflenwaoginrewaginreaiugnreangr_

Odd and I just returned back to the Kadic dorms, just in time to get back to our room before Jim made his nightly rounds to check if we were all accounted for.

As we half-ran half-sped walked down the hall, I noticed Jeremie's door was still open and came to a halt. Whatever Jeremie had been doing this morning, it appeared he was still doing it now. Odd and I watched in amazment for a moment as Jeremie ferociously scribbled on a piece of paper.

"No, that's not right..." he muttered to himself, crunching up the paper in his fist and throwing it in a trash bin that seemed to be overflowing with balled up papers. Yup, you know Jeremie's back to normal when he begins talking to himself. Good ole not-fully-sane Jeremie.

Odd was eager to go spy on Jeremie, but I pulled him back by his ear and reminded him that Jim would be stomping down the halls any minute now.

We stealthily slipped back into our room, knowing our curfew had been hours ago, and began listening to our iPods and pretending to do homework like we had been there all night. Yeah, Odd and I were pros at doing this sort of stuff by now.

Jim's heavy pounding footsteps slowly reached our dorm, and he opened our door, trying to look macho. Unfortunately for him, he failed miserably because a thick wad of toilet paper was attached to the sole of his shoe. Odd and I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked angrily. Odd and I both mumbled "Nothing sir…" but broke out into fits of laughter when Jim left.

"I'm going to go visit Aelita," Odd said with a huge grin on his face from laughing at Jim, and quickly slipped out of our dorm to go see her. I still couldn't believe it… of all the people to have crushes on…. I sighed, listening to make sure Odd didn't get caught by Jim, when I heard Odd talking to someone outside the door.

"………Yumi……yeah……." I immediately perked up after hearing Yumi's name out of a blur of other words. There was another voice that I didn't recognize, so I cracked open the door to see who it was. William.

Who did he think he was, hanging around with Yumi this late at night?! I could feel my insides burn with jealousy. I waited for the sound of receding footsteps, and then quickly ran out into the hallway to follow Yumi.

_ilnlkhyuv**f**gtgdcrtexwawzgxfjhgkj**o**ibnuibnjkb**r**jkubyuggvubbnkfnieu**j**wroaygjor**e**iwajpgb**r**leamsgbpor**e**ihbnj**m**orfeinwafoewanl**i**gkwanolreaoir**e**ngorw_

_Yumi's POV_

William and I laughed at his joke as he walked me back to my dorm from our day out of town and our night at the movies. I had to admit, William was really cool and hilarious. He hadn't taken me to a horror sort of movie so he could put his arms around me like any other guy, but took me to the movie I picked. He had been extremely nice the whole night, without trying to pull any moves on me. And to top that off, he was pretty cute.

William stopped, and I realized we had reached my dorm. "So, I'll pick you up here next Saturday to sneak out?" He asked, more of as a statement than a question.

"I don't know," I said just to tease him. "What if I have plans?"

He looked in thought for a moment. "Then, I guess I'd just have to ask you to sneak out with me Wednesday afternoon instead."

"And what if I have plans then too?"

"Then…" he began, "I'll just have to steal you from whoever you have plans with."

I laughed. "Well, good luck finding me then."

He grinned. "So… see you Wednesday then," he said as he slowly walked away, turning back once to take a look at me.

I smiled to myself a little while I pulled the key to my dorm out of my pocket. William was really sweet… maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a boyfriend after all.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly behind me, and it made me jump. I quickly turned around, finding myself face to face with Ulrich. Oh.

"Hey Ulrich," I said casually, wondering why he was here, talking to me at 10 o'clock at night. I put the key into my doorknob and unlocked my door, entering it slowly just incase if Ulrich wanted to talk to me before I went inside to do my homework and stuff. But to my surprise, Ulrich just followed me in. He shut the door swiftly behind us. Uh oh.

"What's up?" I asked, searching his face for what might be wrong with him. His face didn't show any emotion, but his brown eyes flickered with anger. Sheesh, what did I do to piss him off? He's been the one avoiding me!

"What were you doing out with William?" he interrogated. His voice sounded different… more mature, more serious.

"What are you, my mom?" I asked, crossing my arms over my stomach.

He still looked angrily at me, gritting his teeth, and took a step forward. "Look, why do you care, Ulrich?" I racked my brain for ideas of why he would be mad at me, but nothing came to me. "Is this about our stupid baby or something? Because I didn't have to watch it tonight, I gave it to Aelita to give to you."

"You were flirting with him, weren't you?" His voice was icy.

"What?!" I asked, my voice faltering. Why would Ulrich care if I was flirting with William?

"Do you like him?"

My eyes narrowed, trying to get this joke over with so Ulrich could just laugh at me and leave. Ulrich has _never_ cared about anything involving me and another guy, unless if it was involved with Odd who I occasionally hung out with to plan pranks on Ulrich with.

"What if I did like him?" I challenged, taking a step forward intending to be eye to eye with him, but instead ended up having to look up at him. Since when did he grow?

He stared intently into my eyes, and I expected him to burst into insults. But then he did something I was so completely unprepared for, I froze from head to toe, and felt like my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. My heart beat erratically and my mind went into overdrive. Ulrich's lips descended upon mine and it _looked _like he was going to kiss me.

But that was impossible, right? There's no way, ever, under any circumstance, that Ulrich would kiss me. On my 5th birthday, when his parents told him to hug me or he'd be grounded for 2 months, he picked getting grounded over giving me a hug. And that was just a _hug. _

But even though it seemed like the most unlikely thing to ever happen at this moment, his lips actually _touched _my unmoving ones. And he began to _kiss _me. I felt a huge burst in my heart, and for some reason completely unknown to me, I kissed him back.

I draped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck as I continued kissing him, while he put his arms around my waist, pressing me against him. I ran my fingers through his hair as our kiss turned into a full make-out session.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I hated Ulrich, and nothing would ever change that. But right now, all I wanted to do was kiss him, and my mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

Still kissing me, he lifted me slightly off the ground as he brought me over to my bed. He sat me down, continuing to kiss me.

Then, the touch of his warm fingertips slowly beginning to make their way up the back of my shirt brought me back to my senses. I pushed him off me with a force that sent him nearly half way across the room.

I could hear myself scream out, "What are you doing?!" in my mind, but somehow I couldn't make my lips move and form actual words in real life. I just stood there, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly open, completely shocked.

Ulrich looked back at me with a shocked face as well, but apparently he had enough feeling in his legs to move them and leave me in my dorm room. I felt my legs tremble and I fell back on my bed. I had never felt so confused in my entire life.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

_hehe. I made them kiss! So if anyone complains about this being a bad chapter... I'll be really sad._

_(sigh) Parting is such sweet sorrow... that I shall say good night till it be morrow. ...Oh god, I think all of this Romeo and Juliet stuff in English is really getting to my head... maybe that's why I had Ulrich and Yumi kiss._

_Oh well. Anyways, please write me a review!! I love all of you reviewers!! (insert smiley face here, because I have yet to find a way to make a smiley face without it getting messed up or deleting itself)_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	12. Chapter 12

_Holy crap! Look how fast I updated!!! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Jeremie's POV_

I could hear Mr. Delmas's booming voice fill the auditorium through the door beside me, and I immediately quickened my pace. I knew if Jim caught me skipping the school assembly, I would probably get a detention.

But which stupid backpack was Aelita's!?

I continued to search through the pile of backpacks for one that looked like Aelita's, but I couldn't remember what hers looked like. Mr. Delmas was kind of a nervous wreck when it came to bombs and terrorists… he sort of believed every kid in the school was hiding explosives in their backpack, so he made us put all of our backpacks in the hallway outside the auditorium for assemblies.

I continued frantically looking for Aelita's backpack, clutching the note I had pretty much spent all of yesterday writing. There were two pink backpacks… but which one was Aelita's?

My question was answered when the pink backpack I turned over had 'Sissi' written on it in huge, sparkling pink and white letters. Oh.

I slipped the note into the other pink backpack, praying it was Aelita's, and ran as fast as I could into the auditorium, sliding into a seat easily without Mr. Delmas catching me coming in late. I let out a breath of relief, reclining back into my chair.

"Students," Mr. Delmas announced, "we are going to be having an all-day school field trip next week." All of the students who had fallen asleep from the long drug talk before this (which was about ¾ of them) perked up and cheered. Missing a day of school was always a good thing, even if it meant just for some lame field trip.

"We will be going to the zoo," he stated. For a moment, the entire auditorium went silent, until everyone broke out in laughs or chatter. The zoo? Did Mr. Delmas think we were like 2nd graders or something?

I heard a particularly loud, squeaky laugh come from Sissi, who had been whispering to Theo who was sitting next to her. She received a hard, kick from the back of her chair, almost making her fall off, and then she looked back to see Odd trying to look innocent and whistling. I laughed.

"Now quiet students…" Mr. Delmas said tentatively, then burst out in a huge, "QUIET!"

Everyone when silent, and Mr. Delmas fumbled with his tie nervously. "You will be missing school as most of you have already figured out," a few cheers came from the students, "and will be taking the bus in the morning to get there. You must bring a signed permission slip to the bus in the morning, and make sure you are there by 6:50. If you aren't, the bus will simply leave without you at 7."

He continued, "All students will be divided into small, 3 or 4 person groups headed by a teacher chaperone…" and then Mr. Delmas dove into a very thorough explanation of rules for the zoo.

I could tell pretty much no one was listening because no one really cared, and because they were common sense rules, like "don't jump over the fences to pet the lions" or "no throwing rocks or small children at the animals." I mean come on, who would really be stupid enough to throw a kid at an animal?

Practically no one was listening to Mr. Delmas… even Herve wasn't listening. He was only a few seats away from me, so I glanced over to see what he was doing. He looked like he was reading some sort of weird book. When I tried to look closer at what the title was, his face turned a tomato red as he hid the little book behind his seat. That's weird… I could've sworn the title said something like "How to get a Boyfriend in 6 Simple Steps", but maybe I misread it.

It looked like Odd was still kicking Sissi's chair, until Sissi got angry enough to get out of her chair, put her hands on her hips, and begin yelling at him. Odd laughed the whole way through her insulting, making Sissi look even angrier. A few seats away from them a patch of pink hair stuck out from the rest of the crowd. I sighed. Aelita.

My mind immediately flashed to the note I put in Aelita's backpack. It was just basically saying how sorry I was for being so… weird the past couple months, and wanting to be her friend again… and I sort of told her how much I like her. If I'm going to ask her out someday, she's going to have to know how I feel about her. I had my fingers crossed already, hoping for Aelita to feel the same way.

Because if she didn't, I really don't know what I would do with myself.

_giowarnjgler**c**iwangoiewatng**l**ewaionreoagi**e**rgiewoajgnelwr**a**goewriangolirwasnoirea**r**euhgeowriju**a**gniuregnuaorqhpghrkl**s**ehqpoipgoirvyngper_

_Aelita's POV_

Something was massively, majorly, hugely wrong with Yumi. As I sat through physics class next to her, I looked over at her troubled eyes and frowning face. She didn't look sad, or angry… just deeply troubled by something.

You could always tell when something was wrong with Yumi… well, if you were me and you knew her real well you could. Anyone who didn't know Yumi would just look at her and say she was just confused about what we were learning in physics (most people tended to be confused in physics) or she didn't get enough sleep and was trying to focus on staying awake. But I knew Yumi too well for that.

When something was wrong, normally she was just more pessimistic than usual, something that most people wouldn't notice. But now, she was sitting there dead silent. She always talked to me during classes, whether she was commenting on one of the stupid things the teacher said, or whether she was doodling in her notebook whispering to me what her little stick people were supposed to be doing.

You could tell something was wrong because she was doing nothing. No doodling, no making fun of, no sarcastic remarks, not a word left her tightly closed lips. Whatever was wrong, it was bad.

I silently thanked the school bell as it went off, packing up my things quickly to follow Yumi as she left the classroom.

"Yumi, what's up?" I asked her once we left the classroom. Her frown deepened and she rubbed her head slightly, like she was having some sort of a headache.

"Nothing…" she mumbled. Before I could ask her what was actually going on, her lips formed a small smile. "Your boyfriend is back," she whispered to me quickly, before hurrying away. I was just about to run after her when someone stepped in to take Yumi's place.

"Hey." I looked over and there he was. Jeremie. I froze, stopping in the middle of the hallway, not even noticing the annoyed look the people around me were giving me. Jeremie wasn't wearing anything goth, or emo, or gangsta… he was wearing a pair of plain tan pants I had made him buy to replace his old way-too-short nerdy pants and a blue sweater. Jeremie was Jeremie again.

"Jeremie!!" I cried out, giving him the biggest, tightest hug I think I've ever given anyone.

"Aelita…."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can't… breath…." I quickly let go of him, laughing at the blush that had formed on his cheeks. He smiled happily.

"Aelita, did you get my note?" he asked somewhat nervously as we began walking down the hallway.

"What note?" Now it was his turn to stop. I heard the people walking behind us groan.

Jeremie quickly looked over at my backpack. He said slowly, "Aelita… don't you have a _pink_ backpack?" I looked over at him confused.

"Jeremie, my pink backpack's strap broke… remember? So I had to buy this new white one," I explained. Jeremie's face paled slightly. He began looking desperately around the hallway until he caught eyesight of a pink backpack.

His jaw dropped in horror as the owner of the backpack turned around. It was William.

_gheiwroahgieowrabgowerajgo**m**ghkioewuahgoeiwahngoewrpiewrjagiuonswer**u**iafhbeiuwhuinegviurshoprewnvbisrhe**d**ogvhr8eiosagnopreieivnioe_

_Yumi's POV_

I can't think straight. I can't concentrate on any sort of schoolwork, a teacher's lecture, or even what my friends are saying to me. In fact, this morning, my mind was so messed up, that I tried putting a pair of baggy black pants on over my head, forgetting the fact that it was summer and I shouldn't be wearing baggy, full-length pants and that pants are supposed to go on your legs, not over your face.

Then, when I got down to the cafeteria for lunch, (late, as usual) I couldn't eat anything. Even when Aelita was giving me those concerned looks that kill me because I hate having my friends worry over me, I couldn't take a bite out of any of my food.

And now, I just left Aelita, saying the first few words I've said all morning. I can't even be happy for her now that she has Jeremie back because my mind's so messed up! And do you know why my mind is messed up?

Ulrich Stern.

I hate that kid. I hate him with a passion. Such a passion, that I have been trying to do anything to get him out of my mind… unsuccessfully of course, he's too stubborn to give me a moment's peace. In my mind of course.

In real life, the real Ulrich Stern has been running away from me and avoiding me as if I was the grim reaper and his time on earth is up. And actually, it's probably a pretty good thing he is avoiding me, because if I saw him I might become the grim reaper and kill him myself.

But, why? Why the hell does Ulrich Stern get to come in my room and kiss me, then just leave casually like it was nothing, when I have to spend the whole day suffering, wondering what the heck was going through his mind!? Honestly, it's exhausting.

Pretty much, the only good thing resulting from his stupid kiss is that he's stuck with Humphrey. Even though it's a stupid little plastic doll, it gets pretty annoying, so I'm happy the guy is stuck with the baby for once, and not the girl.

I sighed, watching as Aelita and Jeremie passed me in somewhat of a hurry. I would have to tell Aelita about what happened last night… there really was no avoiding it, Aelita would find out sooner or later anyway. Maybe I'll tell her tonight… or tomorrow night. Either way, the important thing is making sure the news never slips to the rest of the school.

Because it would be a _disaster _if it ever did.

* * *

_Yeah... I know everyone is going to hate me for having Yumi and Ulrich not be a couple... but would one kiss really make them suddenly fall in love with each other? Nope. lol it only complicates things._

_Well, even if you didn't like the chapter... review anyway! lol _

_Oh! And I was just wondering... what did everyone think of the new outfits in Double Take? I don't know if I liked them much... Aelita's wings were pretty cool though. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Haha, you guys are going to hate me for saying this, but I actually had this chapter all typed up and ready about 3 weeks ago. I just sort of got busy and didn't post it up... sorry about that._

_But I went to New York last week! It was super fun._

_Lol I won't torture you and tell you about it... so just go read the new chapter! And write me a review if you wanna make me happy [:_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Aelita's POV _

It only took a few minutes for Jeremie to fill me in on what was happening. He explained that he wrote a note to me about wanting to become friends again, and saying he was stupid for everything he had done to try and be cool, and put it in William's backpack by accident. He told me that William can't read that note, but I don't exactly understand why….

As we spied on William flirting with some girls outside during lunch, I decided to ask him.

"Hey Jeremie?" I said, moving aside a few branches of the bush we were hiding behind so I could see Jeremie's face clearer.

"Yeah?" he responded, surveying the area for someplace we could take the note back without being seen.

"Why can't we just ask William for the note back? What's so important about it anyway?"

Blood rose to Jeremie's cheeks, and he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Uhh… well… the note sort of said something about…" but before he could finish, one of the girls William was attempting to flirt with slapped him, and began walking in our direction. We ducked lower behind the bushes, trying to be silent.

"I didn't mean it like that!" William shouted desperately after the girl that left. The other girl he had been flirting with swore loudly at him, punched him, and walked away muttering something about William being a man whore.

While I looked at William from behind the bush, I noticed people around him giving him weird looks, and noticed how big of a loser he looked leaning up against the wall all alone like that. It made me get an idea.

"Stay here, Jeremie," I whispered, standing up from behind the bush.

"Aelita!" Jeremie whispered loudly after me as I began casually walking towards William. I ignored him, quickening my pace to feel the wind blow back my hair.

Yumi had been telling me that William, as nice and funny as he is, was extremely desperate for a date. The great thing about William, Yumi says, is that he's a complete pushover, and you could pretty much get him to do anything for you if you just flirt with him a bit.

William's eyes locked with mine, and I tossed my hair a bit, walking sexily towards him, feeling as un-Aeilta-like as humanly possible.

I stood next to William against the wall, leaning in overly close to him to speak.

"Hey William, I-" but my words were cut short by the school bell going off. I groaned and walked off to go to my class, leaving a shocked William pinned to the wall. I guess I'll just have to talk to him after class….

_Odd's POV _

I watched, feeling extremely confused, as Ulrich ran off to go to class just as the bell rang, going down the wrong hallway to get to his next class. What was up with that idiot? I followed behind him from a distance, realizing after a little while he was just taking what seemed to be the longest route known to mankind to get to geometry class. Seriously, what is wrong with that kid?

He had been taking weird hallways and sometimes running outside to get to his classes all day, like he was avoiding someone. But who?

Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of my collar, pulling me sharply into a small enclosed space and shutting the door behind me. I quickly realized that I was stuck in a closet with Sissi.

I gasped, finally coming to a conclusion. "SISSI! You're the person Ulrich's been avoiding!" I could see Ulrich taking long routes around school to avoid getting locked in a closet with Sissi. But wait a minute… why had Sissi grabbed me and not Ulrich?

"Sissi," I explained, "you must have the wrong person. I'm Odd, the most charming, most handsome, most brilliant-"

"Odd, what the heck are you talking about!?" Sissi asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I know Ulrich's been trying to avoid someone, and since you're trying to lock him in closets with you…."

"I am not trying to lock Ulrich in closets with me!"

"Then why did you try to pull him in a closet?" I asked, feeling like a detective for some reason. I imagined myself wearing a long brown button up coat, wearing a pair of expensive black sunglasses, and having a huge mustache. Hmm… a mustache….

"I would make a good detective…" I said, a little more to myself than Sissi, but because we had a little less than an 8 inch proximity between us Sissi heard me.

"What?!" She sighed, sounding even more annoyed. "Odd, I pulled you in here because I need to talk to you." Wow, I didn't see that one coming….

"Sorry Sissi, but you're definitely not my type," I told her, trying to sound a little sincere. I began pulling the handle of the closet door open but Sissi swatted my hand away. "Odd, you're so stupid! I pulled you in here to talk about _Ulrich_."

Oh.

"Odd, Ulrich has been acting all weird lately, and I want to find out why! And I know you want to figure out why, because with that information you can blackmail Ulrich," Sissi explained. Hmm… blackmailing Ulrich to let me copy all of his homework for the next century would be nice….

"But Sissi," I asked, "why do _you _want to know what's wrong with Ulrich?"

"Because," Sissi said, her voice laced with venom, "if it's a girl, I want to be the one to kill her for hurting him." She sighed, and continued in a dreamy tone, "That way, when Ulrich sees what an amazing thing I've done, he'll fall madly in love with me."

The first words that come to my mouth were "Has your shrink died or something? Are you not getting therapy anymore?" but I held the words back, knowing that with Sissi's help, I could figure out what was going on.

_Jeremie's POV _

My fists clenched as Aelita strolled over to talk to William once more. She had explained to me just after talking with William last time that this was the easiest way to get the note back, but seeing her flirt with William made me feel like exploding. I guess I'm a bit overprotective that way.

She leaned close to him like she did last time, whispering something in his ear. He nodded eagerly and ran off as fast as lightning. Aelita waved me over as she began looking through his backpack.

"Is this the note?" she asked, holding up a folded piece of white paper. I took it from her, unfolding it, and quickly recognized my handwriting. I nodded.

"Aelita, was it really necessary for you to be so… close to him?" I asked, restraining my voice so I didn't lash out at her. She giggled.

"Why? Were you _jealous?_" Gosh, Aelita catches on fast.

"Uhhhh… no. What would make you think that?" I attempted to say casually, making her laugh.

"Uh oh, he's coming back... try not to look too guilty," Aelita teased. I glared angrily at William as he arrived.

William handed a coffee to Aelita, which is what I think Aelita asked him to go get for her so he would leave. "Hey, Jeremie," he said, giving me a quick glance before looking back at Aelita.

"So Aelita, would you care to go for a walk?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Well actually, I-" Aelita began, but I cut in, "Aelita already has plans with me." I put my arm protectively around her waist, glaring as William gave me a cold look.

"See you then Aelita," William said, trying to sound cheerful and he walked away. Aelita hit me in the arm as soon as he was out of hearing distance.

"Ow!" I pulled my arm from her waist.

"Jeremie, do you really need to be so protective over me?" she said with a sigh. "Yep," I answered stubbornly.

She sighed again, but walked with me back to the dorms.

_Odd's POV _

"Are you sure he keeps it under here?" Sissi asked once again, as she searched under Ulrich's bed. I continued digging through his dresser answering, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does."

Sissi and I were searching Ulrich and my dorm for Ulrich's diary- the only place he would possibly reveal his problems to.

"I didn't even know Ulrich kept a diary," Sissi said chattily, as she pulled another pile of dirty socks and chunks of partly eaten food from underneath his bed. She really had me confused out of my mind at the moment. Since when can Sissi search through disgusting things like socks and moldy food without squealing "Ew" or making grossed out faces?

"Daddy always says diaries are impractical, and people should be keeping simple schedules for whatever activities they're doing that day and at what time, so they aren't late for stuff. But I keep I diary anyway, mostly to annoy him," Sissi blabbered on.

"Hey Odd, do you think-" Sissi began but I cut her off when I heard footsteps coming toward our room. "Hide!" I said in a somewhat hushed voice, shoving her into a closet against her will. I didn't want to be caught looking through Ulrich's things either, so despite Sissi's "Hmph" of protest, I climbed into the cramped space after her.

As we sat in the dark closet, trying to quiet our heavy breathing and trying not to make noise, even though it was almost impossible to sit so close to each other, I began thinking about how weird this was. Twice in one day, I was stuck in a closet with Sissi. Crazy, huh?

Just as I was thinking that over, a burst of light and the noisy opening of the closet door brought me back to my senses. "Nice hiding place Odd," Ulrich commented, but just as he was about to continue, he noticed Sissi come tumbling out of the closet with me.

"Uh… hi," Sissi said awkwardly. Ulrich gave me a weird look, then resumed his usual position on his bed for laying and sulking. Sissi said a hurried goodbye and left, looking flustered.

I sat on my bed, looking over at Ulrich as if I could somehow scan and figure out what was bugging him. "So, you're with Sissi?" Ulrich asked, a bit more of a statement than a question.

I fell off my bed, landing on the messy heap of nasty stuff from Ulrich's bed spread out on the floor. "WHAT?!"

"Look, you don't have to pretend like you're not with Sissi or anything, I'm not going to tell anyone," Ulrich said, sounding a bit un-interested in the matter. "But are you really that desperate Odd?"

I was about to yell at him, when something seemed to have struck his mind and he left the room, head down and looking pathetic. Sheesh… someone's a bit moody. PMS maybe?

* * *

_Hehe, I've decided I love Odd._

_Sorry if this chapter wasn't the greatest... it was sort of like a filler-chapter. Next chapter, they're going to the ZOO! I promise you it will be good [:_

_Just curious... but which do you like better? William, or his clone? lol the clone is so amazing. C:_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

_Holy crap... this chapter got to be really long! This superly long collection of words before you is only half the chapter, because it got so long I decided to split it in two. _

_Sorry about taking so long to update... but you cannot believe how busy I've been. _

_Read read read, please [:_

_Oh, and a thanks goes out to Frog Disease, my 200th reviewer!!! Yay, I love my reviewers!!_

* * *

_Part Uno_

_Yumi's POV_

Man… it is _way _too early for this.

Aelita had barely managed to drag me out of bed this morning, and for what? To go to the zoo? So what if it was a school field trip… I didn't want to be anywhere near Ulrich Stern. Just knowing that he could be sitting somewhere on this bus was making me jumpy.

I focused in on where Mr. Delmas was boarding the bus, holding a cardboard box making jingling noises. Many of the students stopped talking to look curiously at the box, but most just talked on, not noticing.

"Students!" Mr. Delmas said loudly to capture our attention as Jim boarded the bus. Jim sat in the driver's seat. Did that mean Jim was… _driving?! _You have got to be kidding me.

"As you all know today, we are missing classes to go to the zoo," Mr. Delmas continued, unaware of the shocked looks on people's faces as they stared at Jim. "I'm going to go over a quick run through of the rules on our way there."

With the principle's signal, Jim pressed the gas pedal to its extent, then slowed down with a chuckle. Oh god.

"Now, you will all be in groups of 4. There will be absolutely no groups of 3 or 5. And if that wasn't clear enough for you, I will say it again. NO GROUPS OF 3'S OR 5'S," Mr. Delmas said harshly. He had captured almost all of the students' attention.

"Your group will be chained together by the wrist with these," he said, picking up a chain from the box. There were 4 cuffs attached on the chain, in equal intervals, giving a length a little less than 2 feet between each cuff.

At this, the entire bus burst into uproar. "We're going to be _chained _to each other!?" one girl shrieked. "I don't wanna be chained to him!" Nicolas said in his… well slightly retarded voice, pointing at Herve. Herve slapped him.

Aelita and I looked at each other in horror. Just then the bus sped up to an alarmingly fast speed, making all of us clutch our seats for our lives. Jim reached a stoplight, pushing on the brake suddenly, causing everyone to slam into their seats. A few kids rolled out into the aisles.

Mr. Delmas looked a little shaken, but bravely continued, "You will be able to pick your groups." Sighs of relief sounded all around the bus, until Jim took a sharp turn.

"We're here!" Jim chanted merrily. This time a good 6 or 7 kids flew from their seats to the other side of the bus. I grabbed Aelita tightly to prevent her from flying away.

Everyone piled out of the bus, practically stampeding over Mr. Delmas, trying to get away from the bus and Jim. Once outside, small groups began forming. Aelita was immediately taken by Jeremie, almost like they were magnets. It was a little creepy, actually.

William walked up to me, smiling. "Hey Yumi, do you want to be in my group?" I gave him a smile back and nodded, knowing that at least if I was with William we'd be able to joke around and have fun.

"Hey, Yumi," came a slightly angered voice from behind me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine as Ulrich joined us. I stood between William and Ulrich, watching them glare at each other.

I began desperately searching for someone, _anyone _to come with us, when I spotted Melanie. "Melanie!" I shouted, waving her over. Her face brightened, and she came over to us. She watched the stare-off between William and Ulrich and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want to know," I muttered into her ear.

Then Jim came over, locking a cuff around my wrist. I was about to tell him to put the next cuff around Melanie's wrist, when he put it on Ulrich. Ulrich's eyes followed up the chain from where his wrist was bound to mine, and looked at my eyes. I looked away.

Jim then attached a cuff to William, who muttered an "Ow," and then the final cuff was locked onto Melanie. I looked at our right wrists, all bound together by a chain, and realized that there was no possible way this trip could get any worse.

Ulrich and I were awkward from the kiss, William wanted me as a girlfriend, Melanie actually _was _Ulrich's girlfriend, and I had absolutely no idea what Ulrich felt for me, or my feelings for him. Not to mention me being friends with William, the person who Ulrich currently hates, and the fact that Melanie will hate me once she figures out what happened between me and Ulrich.

Okay, now _this _is a disaster.

_geianl**e**rkangeh**l**reghui**e**hgier**p**ugero**h**wrieongwrn**a**fuseihiqourebgkrjes**n**hbieiueshknryuiwg**t**wpreyperwtrui**s**enbkjrdsrj_

_Odd's POV_

"Odd, there is _no _way you are going in that group. _I _want to be in that group," Sissi argued, her hand on her hip.

Aelita shrugged and looked at me helplessly. Jeremie, Aelita, and I wanted to be in a group while Herve, Nicolas, and Sissi wanted to be in a group, but only groups of 4 were allowed. Meaning, our groups were going to have to combine, and 2 people would have to go as a pair.

"You know Aelita," Jeremie suggested, "we could always just go as a double… then Sissi, Herve, and Nicolas could at least be together."

"What about me?!" I shouted in outrage at him. How could he leave me with Herve, Nicolas, and _Sissi_?" Aelita looked angrily at Jeremie. "Odd has to be in our group!" she argued. Wow, go Aelita!

Then suddenly, Jim came up, with his chain/handcuff things in hand. He cuffed Aelita to Nicolas, Nicolas to Herve, and then Herve to Jeremie. Sissi and I looked at their chain in shock. "Jim, that's not how our groups were planned out!" Sissi said.

"Well, that's too bad," Jim stated as he stomped over to us. "But Jim-" Sissi protested. "I don't want to hear any more of your complaints, Miss Delmas! Now, where's the rest of your group?"

"We're the last two people," I explained, "But Jim I-". My sentence was cut short by a locking sound. Sissi and I looked down at our wrists. We were handcuffed together. With real handcuffs actually, not like the long chains attached to everyone else. Our hands were nearly touching.

"JIM!" Sissi shrieked, so loudly that almost our entire grade turned around to look at us handcuffed together. I thought for sure she was going to break some glass with that loud of a shriek. The rest of the student body looked between Sissi and I, looking alarmed. Most backed away from us.

Sissi did a little "Hmph," and almost ripped off my arm as she suddenly walked the opposite direction to her father.

Mr. Delmas stood in front of her, patiently waiting for her to speak. "I want to change groups," she stated in a very snobby voice. "Hmm…" said her father, looking around at the chained groups," well, I guess Jim can come along with you two, to keep an eye on you."

Sissi's jaw dropped as her father walked away. "Very nice," I muttered sarcastically as Jim came stomping over.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Jim asked. "We've got almost 9 hours to kill walking around the zoo!"

Sissi looked like she was going to faint.

_hioweratrieaogier**g**hiroweahsngu**i**erhuiwon**r**yqhewnvg**a**uihseruieh**f**snvuiersh**f**irhubvi**e**rusghruagin**s**riaugriaeugnrieurhd_

_Yumi's POV_

Ulrich, William, Melanie, and I walked in complete silence. There really wasn't much to say between all of us. Well, there wasn't much to say to each other if we knew all 4 of us were listening in anyway….

I sighed, stopping in front of the glass exhibit of penguins. As I watched them swim around in the icy water through the tank, I thought of something to say. I couldn't say anything to William, or Ulrich would get pissed off, and I couldn't say anything to Ulrich without William getting pissed off. And I had no idea what to say to Melanie, because I felt so guilty about kissing her boyfriend….

"Hey," came a soft whisper in my ear. "Can we talk?"

It was Ulrich behind me obviously, I think I could recognize his voice anywhere. As he rested his chin on my shoulder, breathing onto my neck and ear, I desperately brought my scrambled mind together so I could talk to him, instead of focusing on him touching me.

"Ulrich," I whispered back, surprised at how steady I had managed to make my voice, "I really don't think now is the greatest time." I took a glance back, noticing a glare from William and a puzzled expression from Melanie.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're chained to me, so there's no possible chance of you running away." I could tell by his voice that he was smirking as I looked down at my cuffed wrist. Where the hell does Mr. Delmas get permission to chain us together anyway!?

"So Ulrich, do you have any plans Friday night?" Melanie asked, in an attempt to get her boyfriend off of me. Ulrich didn't move, so I walked away from him. He looked a little disappointed, which made me grin.

"Yeah, what about you Yumi? Want to go to a movie or something Friday night?" William asked.

"I think I'm busy Friday," Ulrich said unconvincingly, his eyes wandering to me.

"Movies would be fun," I told William in a somewhat enthusiastic voice. He may be a bit of a loser, but he was still an okay guy to hang out with. Ulrich looked malicious.

"You know Yumi," William began, walking up closer to me, "you really look beautiful with the sun shining on you like that. Maybe we could go to dinner as well?" I resisted slapping my forehead from this lame compliment. Hell yeah, you know I look good with the sun shining on me… but it doesn't mean I'm going out with a complete dork.

"She has dinner plans with me," Ulrich snarled, moving to stand between me and William protectively. I rolled my eyes. Since when do I have dinner plans with _Ulrich_?

"Why don't you let Yumi speak for herself?" William responded coldly. Hmmm… well, this fight should be interesting….

That set Ulrich off. He shoved William's side with his unchained hand, looking violent. William punched him with his unchained hand, being a lefty, hitting Ulrich's jaw with a loud thud. Then the fighting broke out.

Ulrich launched a punch at William's face, forgetting that I was chained to him, sending me forward onto him. William dodged it as Ulrich regained his balance with me behind him, then ducked as William tried kicking him in the head. Melanie was screaming and looking panicked.

I looked all around to see people staring. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I whispered loudly, "this is pathetic!" Ulrich turned to listen to me for just a split second, giving William the opportunity to punch him in the gut, making him fall to the ground. And because I was chained to Ulrich, it meant I fell to the ground. Right on top of him.

For a moment Ulrich and I looked breathlessly into each other eyes, but then he gently pushed me off him, leaping up to a crouching position to launch a swinging kick to William's ankles. William fell down, nearly bringing Melanie down with him. Melanie shrieked and looked on helplessly as Ulrich and William continued the brawl.

Okay, you know what? This is going to stop.

I grabbed Ulrich roughly by the shoulder, pulling him away from a now bleeding William. "People are staring," I whispered into Ulrich's ear. Ulrich, who had clearly been unaware of how many people were watching, noticed the crowd of people around. He turned to me to whisper something back, maybe mumble a plan in my ear, but I never found out whatever he was going to say.

A foot connected with Ulrich's head, sending him falling to the ground. I looked at William in disgust. I mean come on, did he really have to sink so low as to kicking Ulrich when he was talking to me?

And then I had it. I was going to end this fight, once and for all. I punched William right in the face with all the power I could muster up, not really paying attention to where I was even punching. Ulrich, Melanie, and I watched with wide eyes as William fell to the hard concrete with a thud.

Well… mostly me and Ulrich watched William fall, because Melanie fell down with him… you know, being chained to him and all. A number of people cheered around me when William didn't get back up. But Melanie wasn't getting back up either.

"Melanie!" I cried, running over to her and checking her pulse. It looked like she didn't have any major head injuries, probably just a bump.

"Nice," Ulrich commented somewhat sarcastically and somewhat impressed. I looked over to where Ulrich was bending down next to William, a small pool of blood forming on the ground around his head. Shit.

Everyone around us was staring and gasping by now. I think someone was calling the zoo police people, or whoever they are.

"Damnit Ulrich, we've got to get them hidden somewhere!" I shouted at him in a hushed tone.

And then, both of our eyes fell on an empty baby carriage, alone and unattended. Oh, god.

_gioerauhe**p**uiqriuqnvinirnvzjb**e**guuidrasngkrheauigerhakgj**n**ruieoroqpr**g**vnzdr**u**ienga**i**buerangiuera**n**uihfrueangvi**s**reg_

_Aelita's POV_

I felt like ripping my hair out. And that is actually saying something, because I love my bubble-gum-pink hair, and I just wouldn't be Aelita without it.

Herve and Nicolas had been fighting before. Which, I could tolerate, even though it was annoying. But now, Jeremie was fighting with Herve. I sighed. How many times do I have to tell him to turn down the nerdiness?

"No way, Jeremie, it's definitely an Emperor penguin." Herve said matter-of-factly.

"Uh uh," Jeremie protested, "it is so not. An Emperor penguin would be at least an inch taller."

"Well, maybe it's a short Emperor penguin!" Herve glared at Jeremie. I guess he was trying to look intimidating or something, but he failed. Miserably. Although, Jeremie's attempt to look powerful in this argument was really no better.

So, instead of listening in on their stupid conversation, I decided to take a look around what was happening around the zoo.

I recognized some random girl who I'm pretty sure is named Courtney, chained to this guy with a mole and some other girl. She was gagging as the other two people chained to her flirted. I considered going over there to talk to her, when a second glance around the zoo made my jaw drop.

Ulrich and Yumi were pushing around a baby carriage, with a dazed looking Melanie following behind them. They looked like they were in a hurry… well, Yumi and Ulrich at least. Melanie looked sort of like a lost child.

Did Yumi and Ulrich really bring Humphrey to the zoo? Our health teacher said we didn't need to bring our babies to the zoo and we could let them stay in our rooms for today.

But then, it hit me. Ulrich, Yumi, Melanie. That was only 3 people. Everyone was in groups of 4. And last time I checked, William was with them….

What was going on??

_ghreiahean**t**gfhuweangkreuang**i**uera**g**oerqpnevuisrk**e**jgfnsuidrbjhiguhasefngeknfh**r**iwgfungfk**s**djhaigfuedhahfewihg_

_Odd's POV_

"Okay Sissi, I think he's asleep," I whispered. Jim's loud snoring on the bench next to us droned out my voice.

"What?" Sissi asked, not understanding me. I said in a much louder tone, "I think Jim is asleep!"

Jim grumbled something in his sleep, opening his eyes then looking frantically around until he saw us next to him. "Hey kids, do you want to go see the elephants or something?" he asked, sounding way more enthusiastic than any kid at this zoo.

Sissi punched me hard on the shoulder for waking Jim up and ruining our escape plan. Our plan was to run off when Jim fell asleep. Great plan, eh?

"You know," Jim began, as he led us to the elephants, " when I was just a lad, I worked as a zookeeper. Well, more of a zookeeper assistant… but let me tell you, it was a hard job!"

Sissi began making elaborate hand gestures to me, probably trying to tell me a new plan to get away from Jim, but I had absolutely no idea what she was trying to tell me. I shrugged my shoulders, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah, those elephants… it's extremely hard to clean up their poop. One time I actually asked the construction workers outside of the zoo if I could use his crane to pick up the elephant poop- and so, he gave me the keys…"

Uh oh. Jim drove a crane!? By the way he drove the bus this morning, I don't really see how he managed to even get a driver's license. I tried imagining him driving around a crane… and picking up elephant poop. I imagined him falling into the elephant poop and chuckled.

"Tell us more, Jim," Sissi said in the fakest nice voice I've ever heard. But Jim must've bought it, because he stopped in front the giraffes to begin telling the story of how he drove a crane and almost ran over an ostrich.

Then suddenly, Sissi sprinted away from Jim, almost yanking my arm out of its socket. "Ow!" I yelled at Sissi as we ran. I guess Jim heard me, because his shouts and loud, pounding footsteps followed us.

"Nice going, Odd!" Sissi snorted sarcastically, slapping me upside the head. Ow… now my head and arm hurt.

_hewiu**p**aghewi**o**agheria**l**uhgeiuw**a**iqtrepsgijn**r**eiughkerugnivhs**b**eriughra**e**kngrehigheri**a**ghriehgiae**r**hgiurheiage**s**riangirh_

_Ulrich's POV_

Almost everyone gawked at us. I mean, we were a strange sight after all… three teenagers chained together, two pushing a baby carriage along, and one looking dazed, confused, and saying stupid things. Not to mention the stares we got from anyone who knew me and Yumi….

Yumi. I wish I hadn't let my feelings get the better of me… she wasn't acting like herself anymore. She was all nervous and tense around me today, and now she looked like she was about to die of a freak-out attack. I guess carrying around William with a gaping bloody head wound in a baby carriage was adding to her uneasiness.

I noticed her hand shaking on the baby carriage as we pushed it along, and resisted the urge to hold it in mine.

"Yumi," I whispered to her, "maybe we should get out of everyone else's sight… I'm getting sick of all these people staring."

She nodded. "But where?"

Before I could answer her, an old lady came strolling up to us. "Ah, why such a young couple… is it a boy, or a girl?" she asked, leaning over to look into the baby carriage. Good thing William was covered up by a blanket.

The fact that the lady was asking me and Yumi about our "baby" sent my head spinning, but Yumi managed to spit out the word, "boy."

The old lady bent farther over the baby carriage, grabbing the blanket between her wrinkly fingers. Oh shit.

Yumi nearly dove over to stop her, but she was too late. The lady pulled back the blanket revealing William's gaping head wound and way-too-old-to-be-our-child face.

She screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fell over and fainted onto the concrete ground. We sure were having a hell of a lot of bad luck today….

"Grammy!" A little girl screamed as she ran over to the lady. I began pushing the baby cart as fast as I could, Yumi covering up William's face with the blanket again before running along beside me. But let me tell you, yanking along a dazed Melanie and pushing William was no picnic.

Wait a minute….

"Yumi," I said between breaths as we ran, "go to the picnic area. It's big and woodsy enough that we'll be able to find a place where no one will see us."

She sped up, causing people around us to dive out of our way to avoid getting run over. We turned the baby cart almost fully over to dodge a small child and William was close to falling out. It was hard not to just let him fall out… but I knew it would be easier to push him then to drag him along.

It wasn't long before we reached the picnic area. We pulled Melanie and pushed William back into the heavily wooded area falling back onto the ground in exhaustion. Melanie apparently wasn't tired… she busied herself by putting little bonnets on William's head.

"You have such a sweet little girl!" she commented in a dreamy sounding voice as she tied what may be the ugliest pink hat I had ever seen to William's head. Yumi and I looked at each other for a split second and then burst out laughing, realizing what a pathetic situation we had gotten ourselves into.

* * *

_Loooong chapter, right? But you have to keep reading... just think about this for a minute... Yumi and Ulrich, practically alone in a park (unless you count unconcious William or confused Melanie), chained together. _

_So, I'm just curious... how many people have read the new Harry Potter? Any thoughts about the end of the book? I thought the epilogue was weird._

_But, if anyone wants to actually talk about Harry Potter, with details and all, please PM me. I would hate for someone to be looking at the reviews for this story and then see the what happened in the end of the book before they finished reading it..._

_Enough blabbing about Harry Potter... lol I'll have the rest of the chapter posted up by the end of the week... I hope. _

_Review people [:_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

_w00t w00t! Look at how speedy of an updater I am!!_

_Readreadread!!!_

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Part Dos_

_Odd's POV_

Sissi and I had actually begun working as a team. It was amazing how Sissi, who I really hated and who really hated me, and I could think the same way. Take right now for example.

With Jim hot on our trail, we both simultaneously shoved aside the guy working the hotdog stand as we stopped to chuck rubbery hotdogs at Jim, then jumped over the bench in front of us and continued to run.

It was unfortunate though, because for a few hours we had lost Jim completely and were free to do whatever we wanted… which meant just arguing with each other. But he had just found us again, and now we had to find a way to shake him off.

"Let's go in there," Sissi said, pointing to the monkey house. I noticed a sign as we passed saying the monkey house would close at 5, which was in about 10 minutes. Maybe, if we were lucky, a big group of people would be leaving the monkey house and we could just blend in with them.

But we had no such luck. The monkey house was nearly empty, except for a couple of small families, and loud, pounding footsteps alerted us that Jim was coming.

Hmmm… with those loud footsteps, Jim might just be able to pass as a gorilla. I wonder if he ever dressed up as one in a carnival or something… I could see that.

I looked frantically around for a place to hide when my eyes fell upon an open door.

"Come on!" I whispered, yanking Sissi through the door. She muttered an "Ow", holding her arm as we entered a large glass room. We heard Jim's yelling, and both leapt behind a large hollow boulder in the corner of the room. How handy!

Jim stormed past us, running through the rest of the monkey building, so we sighed in relief. Then I began looking around.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" I asked strolling around the room, noticing vine-like things hanging from the ceiling and a giant rubber ball on the other side of the room.

Sissi slapped herself on the forehead as she followed me. "Odd, are you really that stupid? We're in a monkey cage!"

"Ohhhhh," I said, coming to the realization when I noticed a glass wall on the other end of the room. A little girl was looking in through the glass, horrified by seeing people in a cage. She ran off to go get her mom, who was looking at the gorillas in the cage across from us.

"Hide!" Sissi shouted, pulling me back behind the rock in the corner.

"Sissi dear," I asked, "why are we hiding?"

She scowled at my mocking use of the word 'dear' and explained slowly as if I were a very small child, "we're hiding because we don't want to get caught in a monkey exhibit. People aren't supposed to go in animal exhibits at the zoo. They get in trouble."

"Do you understand?" she asked, over exaggerating the clarity of her words. I glared at her.

A sudden slamming of a door echoing around the cage we were in brought Sissi and I to our feet. We saw the little girl and her mother were gone, and now only a zookeeper who was walking away with a long chain of keys remained in the monkey house.

He had just shut and locked the door we came into the exhibit in.

Sissi and I both ran to the glass, pounding on it as loud as we could, but the zookeeper continued his whistling as he locked up outside doors of the monkey house, leaving us behind.

Sissi and I were locked in.

_**h**ieangklersagmnioregnlr**a**nhiornesgkrnhewufnhkbvdfajgnikrejankjyb**t**rhiueankjrfnivjaerhighr**e**jagnriejgbnhkrtjitporhjitujbhtr_

_Ulrich's POV_

Melanie was still dazed, now trying to feed William a bottle of milk, and William was still out cold. Alarge black and blue bruise now adorned his eye, thanks to Yumi. I was proud of her.

Yumi was sitting on the grass just gazing up at the sky. She looked so serene and perfect… and I didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment, but I knew now might be the only chance I'd get to talk to Yumi without her being able to run away. So, I sat cross-legged next to her on the grass that she was sitting on.

She tensed up the moment I sat beside her, making me feel bad. I lay back down on the grass, looking up at the clouds shapes and sizes. She fell down beside me, settling down to look at them as well. She looked a bit more relaxed.

"That cloud," she said, pointing up at the biggest cloud in the sky, "looks like a dragon." I looked up at the cloud she was looking at, puzzled. It looked nothing like a dragon to me.

"I don't know Yumi, I think it looks more like a sheep." It looked puffy a white like a sheep, at least.

"A sheep?" she asked. I glance over at her and noticed she had raised an eyebrow. "It looks nothing like a sheep."

She propped up an elbow to look at me, as if to argue more with me, but when she caught my gaze she didn't speak. I assumed the same position as her, propping an elbow up so we were eye to eye.

I stared at her intensely, challenging her to break our gaze. She stared back for a moment, but then fell back to look up at the sky again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, suddenly curious about what was going on inside her head when she saw me.

She looked up at me for a split second, but then looked away, back at the clouds. "Nothing," she responded.

I moved closer to her, still propped up on my elbow laying on my side, and looked at her. I smirked, knowing she was lying. "So, what is nothing?"

"Nothing is…" she paused, her pearly gray eyes looking up into mine, "you."

"You're thinking about me?" I asked, looking down at her in thought.

She sighed, sitting up. "I don't know what that kiss the other day was about Ulrich, but if it's just some stupid joke, then you're taking it way too far."

I felt a stab, feeling hurt that Yumi thought I would actually take a joke that far, but bounced back as quickly as I could.

"And what if it wasn't a joke?" I whispered quietly into her ear.

She flinched back away from me, standing up. "Ulrich, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you!"

I stood up feeling confused. "Yumi, I-"

"Ulrich, don't. Don't even bother. I don't know what you're trying to do to me, if you're just trying to torture me, or fry my brain from thinking about you so much, or if you just wanted to prove to all the other guys you could fuck _all_ the girls in school, even me."

I took a step closer, "Yumi no, it's not like that-"

But she interrupted me again, her voice faltering. "I don't _care_, Ulrich!" I noticed tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her pained face and flushed cheeks. What had I done?

She brought her composure together in almost seconds, something that would never cease to amaze me. She could be completely open with you for your entire life, but then just close herself off from you in only a moment. Yumi had always been open with me, even if it was insulting me, or just sarcasm… she'd never needed to close herself off.

"Ulrich," she said icily, "stay the _hell _away from me."

And I knew I'd messed up big time.

_vgnjrsign**f**reiasgh**r**anhhrtsjtrstydrkmyhnvr**i**ehyougnir**e**uahgovre**n**suptgreha**d**ioguvnfduivgd**s**kg**h**ruisdfgnb**i**oeryh**p**trewihrtjhtrsh_

_Odd's POV_

I watched in half amusement, half boredom as Sissi chucked rocks against the solid glass walls of our cage, grunting and screaming furiously. She really could be funny when she wasn't trying.

"What, are you planning on breaking a hole through the wall with rocks to get us out?" I asked with a smirk. She glared at me, and I felt the edges of my mouth stretch into a bigger smile.

We had been stuck in this monkey cage for a few hours now. There really was no way to tell, but seeing as all of the lights turned off except for some dim lights in the cages, I assumed the zoo had closed. Everyone from Kadic must've left hours ago… and forgotten us.

Sheesh, hadn't anyone noticed the amazing, Odd Della Robbia was missing?

The good thing was, we had used a few hunks of scrap metal we found in our cage to break through the chains binding us by our wrists. Apparently they were pretty cheap chains… but I mean, what did you expect from a school anyway?

"Hey Sissi," I said in a slightly bemused tone, "see that gorilla over there?" I pointed at a gorilla looking at us through the glass in the cage across from us.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "What about it?"

"Isn't it your mom?" I asked, trying to hold my composure. Sissi's face turned a deep shade of red as she glared at me furiously. I burst out laughing, bending over and holding my sides.

"I can see the resemblance," I added through fits of laughter. I began laughing so hard I fell on the ground. Tears began welling up in my eyes.

A hard object pounded at my side, with enough force to roll me over. I recognized the object as Sissi's shoe when I heard her speak from above me.

"Odd, you are so _stupid!_" she screamed, kicking me again.

I rolled over into something wet and jumped up to my feet immediately, my laughter ceasing. I looked down at the ground to see I had rolled into a small pool of water.

Sissi looked me over and suddenly fell victim to a fit of giggles. I saw the water stains on my jeans and groaned. It looked like I wet my pants.

"Aw, wittle Oddy… did you have a teeny weeny wittle accident?" Sissi asked in a mocking voice. Now it was my turn to be laughed at.

Greaat. My dream of being stuck in a monkey cage with Sissi and being laughed at has now come true.

…If you didn't figure it out, I was being sarcastic.

_gjdrioasgneriahgieurahgkergukv**j**ndfjkghfdsj**e**khgkjfnhk**a**lshgioenad**l**fuhgvb**o**dey**u**grewtipyjnfzvbrfd**s**ughbrkeahgir**y**angkndfkjg_

_Aelita's POV_

She didn't talk on the way home. She didn't even look at me on the way home… or anyone else, for that matter. She just looked out the window with that hazy look in her eyes, like she wasn't actually there, but lost in her thoughts. Like how Odd looks whenever Mrs. Hertz talks.

But instead of looking simply dazed like how Odd looks all the time, she looked sad. And her looking so vulnerable and sad just freaked me out.

After the deathly experience of Jim driving the bus home, everyone got off the bus, looking tired. Everyone except Melanie… she looked a little confused, actually. She kept asking where we were, and what time it was. She must've fallen asleep at the zoo or something, because she didn't remember anything that happened there.

A few minutes later Yumi and I were entering her dorm room. I decided I needed to visit her to find out what was going on.

When we got in the room, she kicked off her flip-flops, laying down on her bed and turning away from me. "What do you want?" she mumbled.

I walked up to stand by the bed beside her, watching her curl up beneath her blankets. "I want to know what's wrong."

"I'm tired," she said in an unconvincing lie, "can we do this later?"

"No."

There was silence.

"Yumi?" I asked, thinking she might've fallen asleep.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

I turned her over on her bed so she was facing me, then looked directly into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her pillow over her head, muttering something that sounded like "Mmmphhmm" to me. "What?!" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"ULRICH!" she blurted out, lifting her head from the pillow. I looked behind me expecting to see Ulrich in the doorway or something, but no one was there. Did that me she wasn't just yelling at Ulrich? That the problem was _Ulrich_?

Now I was really confused. "Ulrich?" I asked. Maybe Ulrich wasn't the problem, maybe Yumi was just being delusional….

But she nodded, and began explaining the whole story to me…

_bgrhishnj**l**tresjhghiksjruahgkerhaiguhreka**o**ghuireghkwheragknrgiueqrropetyrn**v**xcnfgjdfhsgknreaiubgvr**e**kgniuerhgireubnhh_

_Odd's POV_

Another few hours had passed. Well, maybe another few hours had passed… but you know how when you're waiting for time to pass, time seems to go ten times slower than it normally does? So I'm guessing… about 30 minutes had passed since the whole "Odd had an accident" ordeal.

I looked around the cage, feeling anxious about just sitting and waiting for someone to come help us. Sissi had mostly given up on breaking through the glass with rocks, and was now just sitting beside the glass, pounding on it effortlessly.

My eyes fell on some thick green vines hanging from the ceiling, vines that I assume monkeys hung from. Hmmm… but would they hold my weight? It was worth a shot.

I climbed up a high boulder on one of the sides of the cage, reaching up to the vines above me. I tugged on the thickest vine I saw, making sure it was sturdy, and hoisted myself up onto it.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Sissi asked incredulously. I pulled my legs up to the vine, knowing I would need both my hands and legs to be able to climb across this vine.

"I'm climbing, what does it look like I'm doing, Sissi?" I asked, annoyed. She must have stood up from the place she was sitting next to the wall of the cage for a moment, then started looking around for something.

I didn't bother watching to see what she was planning on doing, and slowly began sliding myself down the vine. Wow, I could really get the hang of this! I sped up a bit.

Then, I felt something cold and mushy on my butt. I nearly fell off the vine trying to look around at it. When I finally caught sight of it, I saw a thin green vine hanging from my butt.

"A tail?" I asked Sissi, as she began laughing. She stuck a tail to my butt? I ignored her and continued climbing around. I sort of liked my tail… I wonder if I could surgically get a tail attached to me.

But would that mean I would have to cut holes in my pants to stick my tail through? That would get a little annoying….

The thought of having a tail distracted me, causing my legs to slip down so I was just hanging by my fingertips. "Hey, Sissi… a little help here?"

"DADDY!" I heard her scream in delight. "Hey, I'm not your-" I began, but I stopped abruptly when I saw Mr. Delmas standing on the other side of the glass. Oh shit.

Here I was, in Mr. Delmas's plain sight, hanging from a vine, with a monkey tail, and a huge wet stain all over… well, you-know-where.

Just then my vine snapped, sending me flying across the cage like Tarzan. And can you guess who I ran into, right in front of Mr. Delmas? Sissi. His daughter.

After crashing into her, I leapt off her immediately, apologizing over and over, feeling guilty about her now slightly bleeding skull. Mr. Delmas, who had entered the cage now, ran over to Sissi, helping her stand up as he shoved me away.

"Sissi… Sissi, what happened?" he asked frantically. I shrugged at her from behind Mr. Delmas's back, mouthing, "we're screwed".

But she narrowed her eyes and pointed to me, saying accusingly, "It was Odd. He dragged me in here." My jaw dropped.

"I didn't want to come in here, Daddy, I swear, but since we were chained together and all… he _made _me."

I felt my mouth fall open even wider than it had before. "Is this true, Mr. Della Robbia?" Mr. Delmas asked. I was too shocked to respond, and he gave me and evil look.

Ohh, Sissi… you are so going to pay for this.

* * *

_so... bit of drama between Yumi and Ulrich, eh? lol I had originally planned for them to have a little fluffy moment... but I kind of lost control of my story and let Yumi take over. Oops._

_I really don't have much else to say... so, review please!! _

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	16. Chapter 15

_wow... okay, I know I haven't updated in like... a month... but this is a long chapter, so I hope you guys forgive me. I've just been super busy lately..._

_but I'll be updating more now that I'm not so busy. So I'm hoping to have the next chapter done by... next Friday? lol it will be exciting._

* * *

_Yumi's POV_

I took a deep breath, focusing on the floor tiles in front of me. I evened my breathing, listening to the pounding of my footsteps on the hard floor. I even began counting the teeny flakes of color on each square tile, but I knew it was hopeless. No amount of concentration could help me forget where I was. A hospital.

There was no logical reason to why a hospital should freak me out. I had never been in a hospital for anything hugely serious; I had been in for tons of broken bones and an ear infection or two, but nothing more. The only person I had ever visited in the hospital was Melanie's little brother when he had leukemia.

So now, as I walked down the hallway to visit Melanie, old memories resurfaced. Memories of the unwelcoming antiseptic smells, people being rolled around in wheel chairs, people knowing that they could die at any given minute…. I shook off the thoughts as I reached room 207, the room Melanie was staying in.

They had only kept her overnight for observations on her head injuries… an overnight that wasn't even fully necessary, as Melanie said on the phone last night. I shut my eyes tightly, turning the doorknob with shaky fingers. When I opened them, I sighed out in relief.

Melanie sat cross-legged on her bed underneath her thin white sheets. Part of her head had been wrapped up in white gauze, which scared me at first, until I saw how perfectly fine she looked. She was even wearing jeans under her hospital gown, I noticed, and all around her bed were tiny white paper cranes that I guessed she had been making almost the whole time she was here.

"Yumi!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up as she saw me. I waved slightly, giving her a weak smile. Her face fell a bit as she examined me. "God Yumi, what happened to you? Your face is as white as a sheet!"

She jumped off her bed, helping me to the chair beside her bed so I could sit down. I pushed her away gently, laughing a bit. "I just don't like hospitals much," I said with a shrug, taking a piece of square paper and sitting down. She sat down on her bed like before, and continued with her crane, giggling. "I almost forgot about how freaked out in hospitals you get."

I ignored her comment, beginning to fold the paper diagonally. Now that I could see Melanie was fine, I could feel the color in my face returning. "So," I asked conversationally, "how are you?" She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Fine."

She grinned as she looked over at me. "I'm doing better than William is anyway." She laughed, and I looked up at her, feeling nervous and guilty. "Sheesh Yumi, you really should see his eye… the swelling's gone down a bit, but it's still pretty black and blue." I felt my stomach sink.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. Melanie shrugged. "It looks pretty awful, but William's taking it lightly. No brain damage or anything like that… he only has to stay here a few more days than I do." I raised an eyebrow. "How long are you staying here?"

She sighed. "I don't think the doctors like me much," she said, gesturing to the tiny paper cranes littering the floor, "so I think they're making me stay longer than they should. I have to stay two more days… just until Thursday. William has to stay until Sunday." She finished her little crane, grabbing a pink pen on the side of her bed to scribble a music note and the name of some Japanese band I didn't recognize on it.

"Why are they making you stay until Thursday?" I asked curiously as I folded up the head and tail of my crane. She shrugged again. "They want to run a bunch of memory tests on me, just to make sure I didn't damage anything. I couldn't remember almost anything from our day at the zoo, so they're worried I hit something bad up there." My eyes fell to the ground, remembering our day at the zoo, and how I had yelled at Ulrich. My fist clenched around the paper crane I was holding.

Melanie noticed my expression, and she gave me an anxious look. "What happened on the day at the zoo anyway?" I unclenched my fist, trying to repair the crane's damaged wings, and picked up Melanie's pen from her bed to doodle something on it. After a quick scribble I looked down, horrified, to see I had drawn a heart. Around a certain letter that came before V and after T.

Melanie leaned closer, waiting for a detailed explanation of the day at the zoo. And I knew, that sooner or later I would have to tell her about what was going on with me and Ulrich, even if she was his girlfriend. "Well Melanie, we-" I began slowly, my voice shaking, but I stopped abruptly when Melanie's hospital door swung open.

And can you guess who appeared in the doorway?

Tall, a bit overly handsome, a bit overly self-centered, much too cocky. Brown messy hair, eyes the color and warmth of melted chocolate… eyes that were now focused intently on me.

Ulrich walked up to me quickly, speaking urgently, knowing he would have under 10 seconds to say something to me before I left the room. But he wasn't going to get the chance to talk to me, because I wasn't going to listen.

"Yumi, we really need to talk," he said in a firm, confident voice. Isn't he ever going to give up?

I got up from my chair to leave the room as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. Ulrich had grabbed my wrists, locking them tightly in his hands. Damn. He pulled me closer to him, so he could whisper something into my ear, but I jerked sharply away from him making us face to face.

I saw the sadness in his eyes as he watched me struggle, so he released his hands from my wrists and slid them down into my palms. He held my hands in his for a moment. Holy shit, his hands were warm. The warmth felt good on my cold skin.

His eyes found mine, and I actually could feel myself getting lost in them. But he got more caught up in the little moment than I did, so I broke away from him easily, feeling immensely exposed and vulnerable.

I ran out of the room leaving behind a dazed Ulrich and a no doubt dumbfounded Melanie.

I really needed to go talk to Aelita.

_ghriagnrleangorieagfrhnbgfr**h**nsgerhpqprvg**o**dhigu**s**wnegrrkdsh**p**knhsgolsbkros**i**tiselo**t**msebtghio**a**io**l**nrwjthjm**s**hgnriwaojeb_

_Odd's POV_

Do you think that maybe, if you erase something for long enough, even if it isn't erasable, it will erase?

I have been sitting here in detention for a solid 2 hours now, resting my chin on the hand connected to my propped up elbow, slowly moving the eraser of my pencil back and forth on the table with my other hand. I sat at the very end of one long table, a few yards away from the desk that Mr. Delmas sat at. He would scribble something on his paper furiously, then look up every ten seconds to give me a quick, icy stare, and then going back to his paper. Sheesh, go get some anger management, buddy.

But back to my thought before… it I actually sat here every day for my detention and erased at precisely the same spot, would I begin to erase the table? I had another 3 months of detention... it was possible, right?

Mr. Delmas looked up at the clock, furrowing his brows. He waved and grunted a little bit, which I assume meant that he was dismissing me. I ran out the door as quickly as I could, screaming "Freedom!" once I had reached the middle of the busy hall, feeling like I could fly if I really wanted to. A group of girls walking by giggled, so I winked at them, beginning to approach them.

Suddenly, I was wrenched back by the pull of someone else's hand on my shoulder. The familiarity of the sickly sweet scent sent my mind spinning, falling…. I turned around to face none other than Sissi Delmas. At the moment I decided I wouldn't bother erasing the table during detention… if I had to erase anything that seemed un-erasable, it would be herface.

"So, Odd…" she said, a smile playing at her lips, "how was your _first _day of detention?" She tossed her hair back, blasting her overly-powerful aroma into my face. I plugged my nose with one hand, waving the scent away with the other. "God Elizabeth, you stink." She smells like shit.

Her cheeks turned the color of her dark pink halter top. "My name is Sissi!" she thundered. Then her face calmed. I began walking away from her, hoping our conversation was over, but she followed, walking beside me.

"So, you like my new perfume? It's for Ulrich, of course." She battered her eyebrows. That made me snicker, knowing what Ulrich was in for. I actually felt sort of bad for him.

Just ahead of me, I saw Herve laying on the tiled hallway floor. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing there, or why he had decided to lie on his back in the middle of the hallway and look up at the ceiling, but it all brought a brilliant idea to my mind.

I looked past Sissi out the window for a moment, then feigned looking surprised. I pointed shouting, "Holy shit, Sissi, it's a flying pig!" I watched her eyes light up with excitement, as her face turned. "Where?" she asked in that stupid voice.

She continued walking of course, not looking where she was going. Just a few more steps….

BAM! She fell right over Herve, colliding face first with the hard school floors. I doubled over, cracking up, hoping I wouldn't break any ribs from laughing so hard.

"Herve, what are you doing there!?" Sissi shrieked, sounding embarrassed and irritated.

"I… uh…."

"You were what!?"

Herve hesitated, not wanting to say what he was about to say. "I… was pretending to be a squished ant… I'm doing a science project on ants, and well, I-" he began, but Sissi cut him off. "You are so… so…" she said, trying to find the proper wording. She gave up and just shouted, "STUPID!" which made me laugh harder.

Just then Ulrich came up to me, his face looking urgent. He opened his mouth to speak, but then sniffed and plugged his nose, looking revolted. "What is that _smell?_"

Sissi popped up right between Ulrich and I, reminding me of a jack-in-the-box. The stupid song the jack-in-the-box plays begins echoing in my head. Doo, do do do do dododo do, do dodo do do doo do….

"It's my new perfume, Ulrich darling!" she exclaimed answering Ulrich's question about the smell. Her face was superbly happy, just looking at Ulrich. All of her anger at Herve was gone. Speaking of Herve….

Herve stood up behind Sissi, gently prodding her shoulder with his finger. "Uh, Sissi…" he stammered. Sissi's face became angry, and she flipped around violently to face him. "Do you mind? I'm _trying _to talk to my Ulrich dear."

Herve began mumbling Sissi an apology, giving Ulrich and me a chance to escape. We walked down the hall quickly, trying to put as much distance between us and her. And the smell.

I looked over at Ulrich, who was running his fingers through his hair, the way he always does when he's stressed out.

"So," I asked casually, "what's up?" He's hesitant, and I get the feeling he's going to say something that he's going to regret later.

"Odd," he begins, closing his eyes, "have you ever liked someone… like, _really _liked someone… but they don't like you back? And every time you try to get closer to them, they just keep pushing you away?" His eyes shoot open, staring intently into mine. Holy shit… whoever this girl is, he's pretty damn serious about her.

He closes his eyes again, turning his head away. "What I mean is…" he pauses, thinking hard. "Have you ever wanted a girl _so _much that you'd do… _anything _for her?" Wow Ulrich, way to be dramatic.

My mind skims over the girls he's been spending time with lately. Emily? No… he hasn't talked to her in over 2 months. Sissi? I put my fist over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. Melanie? She is his girlfriend after all… but he never really seemed that into her….

Who???

"Odd?" he asks, looking at me desperately for an answer. I smirk, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich," I begin, but a loud screeching sound makes me turn around.

"ULRICHHHHHH!" Sissi screeches, running towards us.

"RUN!" I shout to Ulrich, bursting down the hall at a full sprint, not bothering if Ulrich was following or not.

I would rather do anything than face the wrath of Sissi.

_ghio**a**rlkeangiornagkb**r**nheqpwr**e**unvgkjzsdhguihker**f**jbvgriejkshagrkegrdjier**u**agikrheakgjnrgi**n**frhsakgrjhaighiwerhakgr_

Ulrich hasn't said anything about his little mystery girl since our talk when Sissi interrupted us. I've been asking everyone about it, and no one knows. No one knew Ulrich even _had _a mystery girl.

So of course, word got around. I only told like 5 people… maybe 20, and now the whole school knows. Figures.

"What the hell is this?!" Ulrich shouts, storming up to me. Shit.

He's holding up the Kadic news paper. I take it from him, backing away a few steps so I don't have to hear his furious intakes and outtakes of breath. Of course, he just comes up even closer to me. I'm glad I'm short- I don't want to have to look him in the eye.

The front page of the Kadic news stated in huge, bold letters **"Ulrich: Secret Crush?!" **Underneath was a picture of him, a short description of what had been heard about his secret love (I tried not to laugh when I skimmed over the rumor that said Ulrich had asked her to marry him… Ulrich? Getting married??), and there was a list of names with small pictures of nearly every girl in the entire school- his "possible loves".

The corners of my mouth twitched. "So," I said, hoping Ulrich wouldn't kill me, "when's the wedding?" His eyes narrowed and he shoved past me, rattling off a long list of swear words. "Come on, Ulrich," I called after him, "I was only kidding!"

Then I was bombarded by people from all sides interrogating me about Ulrich's secret love. "Does she go to our school?" "Is she in 10th grade?" "Is it _me_?"

I looked over at the redhead who had asked if Ulrich's secret crush was her, and winced when seconds later she was being pummeled by girls who claimed it was them.

Only one girl stood out of the fight, watching them all, her face radiating waves of extreme joy. I strolled up to her, sighing. "You honestly don't think you're his crush, do you?"

"Hmph." She flipped her hair. "Who else could it be?"

"Sissi, it's more likely to be _Mrs. Hertz_ than it is to be you."

"What's that, Odd?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and there Mrs. Hertz stood, looking annoyed. She must've heard me say her name.

"Uhhh… just that… you look lovely today!" I stammered quickly, and she glared at me. Guess I'm not as charming today as I normally am.

I walked away from the scene quickly, hoping to not get attacked by girls asked about Ulrich or Mrs. Hertz. Unfortunately, I got something worse from walking away; Sissi following me.

"You're going to take back what you said about me not being Ulrich's crush," she said simply as she walked beside me down the empty hall.

I raised an eyebrow. "And _why, _Sissi, would I do that?"

"Because you know Ulrich is in love with me."

I rolled my eyes. _Yes Sissi, he's madly in love with you… that's exactly why he told you to fuck off a couple days ago when you tried talking to him, _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Sissi," I said, "no one would _ever_ fall in love with you. No one even remotely _likes _you."

I didn't hold the door open for her as we left the hallway to begin descending down the stairs. Before I got to put my foot on the first step she turned me around, stopping me.

"Take that back, Odd," she said through gritted teeth. It's a good thing looks don't kill, because if they did I would be rolling on the ground screaming.

I was about to open my mouth to respond, but I guess I hadn't been fast enough. She took me by the shoulders and shoved me back, with a force I'd never thought possible for her. That's weird… Sissi doesn't have muscle.

I didn't have any time to make a remark about her lack of muscle though because my head hit something hard. I felt myself cry out in shock, but I kept falling. Things were colliding into me on all sides but I had no idea where I was because everything was such a blur.

When I stopped falling I tried to move to get up, but moaned in pain. Everything hurt… why did everything hurt so much?

I could hear Sissi's voice faintly… a few other voices too. But they were drifting away… my world was falling into a world of darkness and silence.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

_((gasp)) Sissi pushed Odd down the stairs! ((mouth drops open in shock)) ...actually, I sort of knew that was coming lol. but I hope it surprised some of you!_

_So... anyone have a guess about who Ulrich's secret crush is? lol_

_Write me a review if you love me!! ...or if you don't love me, haha I don't care._

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	17. Chapter 16

_Heyy! Check it out! I updated on Friday, just like I promised!! I'm so amazing. lol_

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Ulrich's POV_

The hospital had become an oddly busy place in these past couple days… the doctors had actually begun to set limits on how many students from Kadic could visit their friends at one time.

Of course there was Melanie… loads of her friends visited. I think a couple had even come from Japan just to see her… her room was becoming a bit of a hang out. It's a good thing she's leaving today, because I actually heard that her doctor threatened her Japanese friends with a surgical knife when they refused to leave.

William's room had become a bit of a hotspot too… but he didn't get nearly as many people as Melanie. Most of the people he had visit him were family… damn, he has a lot of cousins. So he hangs out in Melanie's room with the rest of the crowd… another reason why her room is a complete disaster.

And to top that off, Odd had gotten himself in the hospital. When I asked him how he had managed to get himself there, he said he didn't really remember, but that apparently Sissi was at the scene and witnessed him falling down three flights of stairs. Which sounds a little suspicious to me… but oh well.

If you're sitting there, feeling awful for the blonde and purple spiky haired kid who has broken a leg and wrist, fractured a hell of a lot of bones in his body, and is covered in bruises the size of Jeremie's rather large brain, then seriously, don't. He is having the time of his life, believe it or not.

If Melanie had a lot of visitors from school, Odd's had three times as many. And yeah, maybe a good 35 come to ask about me and my mysterious crush (I still have to kill Odd for that), but once they see Odd all bruised and broken and in a wheel chair, they couldn't care less about me.

From the last time I visited Odd, this morning, he said he has 7 girlfriends. From when I called a couple hours ago, he said he has 11. He's only been in the hospital for overnight and half a day! And the half of the day he was in the hospital was a school day… but he had still managed to get some dates with girls.

School just let out for the day, today was Wednesday so we got out early, and I'm on my way down to the hospital again. If you think I'm going back to visit Odd, you're partly right, but partly wrong. Really, I'm just going to see if Yumi's there with William or Melanie again, but if she isn't then I'll probably visit Odd.

Yumi….

_gnuerangerk**l**wangerkwahge**o**iwpqtirken**v**dfuisghiqu**e**rhotpgrqeivgjlkrdn**s**gvobiherjpywie**m**rjolkahngablrkjairhjgioaroegbrl**e**ge_

When I ask the lady at the desk if I can go see Odd, his nurse interrupts the receptionist from telling me the room number.

"Odd Della Robbia requested me to prevent any more visitors from seeing him until later tonight," the nurse said quickly. "He needs his rest."

I raised an eyebrow at the nurse, knowing Odd would never stop the flow of girls from coming to his room. The blonde nurse shrugged and walked away swiftly, but a smile tugged at her lips as if she was hiding something.

I remembered the general direction in which Odd's room was, so I just went there by memory from what I saw this morning. When I got to his room I wasn't surprised to see the lights on and hear a girl giggling, as well as his all-too-familiar laugh. I peered into the room, with no intention of disturbing them, just wondering who it was.

I saw the back of Aelita's bubble-gum pink head, sitting next to Odd's bed. He lay there, sitting up, hooked to a couple machines, wrapped up in bandages, arm in a sling, his scrawny body looking strangely fragile. But his face was different- it was full of happiness and joy, as if he'd rather do nothing else in the world than talk to Aelita. I'm betting her face looked exactly the same.

I'm beginning to wonder if those two are just friends….

"Ulrich?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Melanie, in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her eyes were scanning mine as if they were trying to pry information from me.

I blinked in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded, and followed her as she led me down the hospital corridor. "So," I said, gesturing to her clothes, "are they letting you out today?"

"Nope, not until tomorrow," she said, sounding irritated as she lifted up her sweatshirt to reveal a hospital gown tucked underneath. "But these hospitals are freezing! I don't see how they can expect you to just wear these flimsy little gowns," she complained.

I smiled at her distantly- Melanie's similarities to Yumi only brought my mind back to my secret crush.

She brought me into her hospital room, closing the door behind us, and sat down on her bed, patting the spot next to her. I sat down next to her, suddenly realizing that this was my first time really visiting her in the hospital. Gosh, and I'm supposed to be her _boyfriend_...

"Ulrich," she began in an even tone, "this boyfriend- girlfriend thing really isn't working out between us." I looked up at her in shock. Was she breaking up with me?

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I know you really haven't ever liked me that much, and I probably should've gotten to know you a little better before I agreed to go out with you… the only thing I was thinking when I said yes was, 'Damn, he's hot'." I smiled a bit at this.

I was about to apologize to her for our relationship going bad, but she stopped me. "It's Yumi, isn't it?"

This caught me off-guard. How did she know about me and Yumi? She laughed at my surprise. "It's really not too hard to figure out the whole situation between you guys."

Then she put her hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes. "Ulrich," she said softly, "Yumi says she hates you, but she feels something different for you deep down… really deep down." Melanie shrugs. "She just doesn't know it yet."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Relief washes over me. "Thanks, Melanie," I say gratefully.

She smiles. "But for the record, I'm on her side in this whole war between you and Yumi. She's my cousin and my best friend, so there's no way I'm ever siding against her." She grinned as she stood up to leave the room.

"I'll be rooting for you, though."

_ganrklepwtiopergjkdsnbvuiherawkje**n**wqkjnvuihserkgler**o**ujksihkgbjakrhke**t**agjhergakreagrjepouqoituerojnbfdbjkdstghklreya_

_Aelita's POV_

It was a relief to see Yumi again… even if she was clutching on to me as if in any minute I was going to be sucked into a never-ending vortex. She's been calling me her 'bodyguard' ever since her last encounter with Ulrich at this hospital. I had wanted to spend more time with Odd, but Yumi had dragged me from his room down to the hospital lobby. And when I say she _dragged _me down here, I mean that literally.

"Oh my god, Aelita, what if he's plotting with Melanie to attack me?" she asked in a panicked voice. I rested my arm around her shoulders. She had seen Ulrich and Melanie going off to Melanie's hospital room to talk, and now she was freaking out.

"Yumi, I think you're making too much out of this."

Yumi began another frantic search of the hospital lobby for Melanie or Ulrich, but spotted someone else and muttered something about magnets under her breath.

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when someone came up from behind me and put their arm around me. I dropped my arm from Yumi's shoulders and turned to see Jeremie standing next to me, blushing. He kissed me on the cheek, which only made his face redden more. "Hey, Aelita."

I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks heat up too from his greeting. "Hi, Jeremie." He beamed at me.

"So… what have you been doing since school let out?" he asked curiously.

"I just came here… to visit Odd."

His face tightened a bit at that, and he took back his arm from around me. "Odd?" he asked. I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion. "Yes," I confirmed. His fist clenched.

"Aelita… I uh… have to go," he said coldly. Then he turned his back and left the hospital before I could say another word.

"What was that about?" I asked Yumi, but she just shrugged, looking as bewildered as I was.

"Oh shit," Yumi mumbled quickly, yanking me in front of her, like a protective shield.

I groaned as I watched Melanie and Ulrich approach. They weren't walking with each other, they had put a fair amount of distance between each other, but they had the same destination- us.

"Hey guys," Melanie greeted, approaching us before Ulrich. Ulrich stepped forward towards us hesitantly, but caught Melanie's eyes. The two exchanged a meaningful glance and Ulrich walked away following Jeremie's path out the hospital doors.

I scrutinized Yumi's expression, whose suspicious look told me she had noticed the look exchanged by them as well. "We broke up," Melanie said quickly, answering our unasked question.

"Oh?" Yumi asked, trying to sound indifferent but excitement leaked through her voice. "Yeah," Melanie said with a shrug. "He's kind of a jerk."

Yumi's eyes lit up, and I could see how happy she was that Melanie was on her side. "He really is an ass hole, isn't he?"

Melanie laughed, and listened as Yumi began listing thousands of awful things he had said and done.

I sighed, watching the doors where both Jeremie and Ulrich had exited the hospital. "Hey guys… I think I'm going to go upstairs and hang out with Odd again," I explained.

Yumi briefly stopped her flow of Ulrich-hating phrases then looked at me, shooting me a grin. "Have fun!" She and Melanie went right back to their Ulrich insulting. Sheesh.

I smiled as I thought of talking with Odd again, and hurried back up the stairs to him, hoping he hadn't allowed the flow of girls back into his room.

* * *

_Horray!! Ugh, I don' t know how often I'll be able to update with school just starting up for me... man, I have an unbelievible amount of homework._

_But yeah. I actually do have the next chapter already written, but it still needs mucho editing. I could put it up... mabye next weekend? I'm not sure..._

_I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter... lol just to torture you._

_**"Then, she said something that I never thought she would ever say. Something so absolutely impossible, I thought this must all be a dream. Something so earth-shattering, I forgot how to breath."**_

_Hehe._

_It's not what you think though... so don't get too excited._

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	18. Chapter 17

_This is amazing!!! Look at me update!!! Hehe, I'm on a roll._

_Read&&Review!!!_

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_Melanie's POV_

You know, school really sucks… wouldn't the world just be a lot better of a place if we didn't have school? If we didn't have to come sit in chairs and pretend to learn?

I contemplated this thought as I doodled a cool-looking animal I had never seen before on the inside of my math notebook. The bell hadn't even rung for school to start yet… and I was already bored. My cell phone vibrated.

And now, I'm not bored!

It was a text from William. _Morning, Melonhead. _I rolled my eyes. He was convinced that I had a childhood nickname, and when I didn't tell him what it was, he just made one up. Melonhead… what a loser.

_Are you just waking up? _I texted back, feeling jealous. I kind of wish I was still in the hospital… then I'd be able to sleep in. It was fun, spending the whole day there just hanging out with my friends and spending the nights just texting back and forth with William.

William and I had become pretty good friends in the time we spent at the hospital… and although he wasn't Ulrich-hot, he was pretty cute.

I could hear evil music erupt in the back of my head as my math teacher, Mr. Relliklaires, entered the room. His hair was slicked back way too much, his uni-brow needed some major plucking, and his greasy skin always gave me the shivers.

"Well hello, class," he said, his voice drawling as usual. He had this wild look to his eyes… it always made me jumpy. I almost screamed when my phone vibrated again.

_Hello? Are you there? _William had asked. I quickly typed, _Yes loser, but I have math with Mr. Relliklaires right now… I don't want him catching me with my phone. _

I could almost hear William laughing at me. _Hahaha, have fun with that._

"Today class, I have a_ special_ surprise for you," he said with a creepy grin. He sounded amused. _Save me! _I typed quickly, hoping William would be able to come in time. I think every other person in the class was thinking the same thing; everyone's faces were pale and panicked looking.

But William wouldn't be able to save me, because Mr. Relliklaires was strolling around the classroom, meaning I had to turn off my phone. Uh oh.

"We have a new student joining us. Darling," Mr. Relliklaires said sweetly, making me and a few other people in the class shudder, "why don't you come out and introduce yourself?" I felt so bad for whoever that new person was.

But oddly enough, she entered the room with a gleeful smile on her face, looking perfectly at ease even though she was being stared at by 30-or-so teenagers and a half-man half-snake guy.

Her hair was almost a blinding silvery white, her skin fair against her bright yellow sundress. Little sun-shaped earrings dangled from her earlobes, casting light onto her excited sky blue eyes.

"Hello!" she said enthusiastically. "My name is Anna. Anna Xana."

I lip-sinked her name to myself a couple of times because it was fun to say, but then decided that I must look really weird and stopped.

"Anna," Mr. Relliklaires demanded, "take a seat next to Melanie please." She skipped over to the seat next to me, gently put her backpack on the ground, and sat down.

"Mr. Relliklaires is kind of creepy, don't you think?" I whispered to Anna. Anna Xana. Gosh, it's just so fun to say! Anna Xana, Anna Xana, Anna Xana….

She shrugged. "I don't know… he seems a little weird, but he's probably a good person deep down." I raised an eyebrow but she must've not noticed.

"Oh my goodness, I absolutely _love _your shoes!" she exclaimed, pointing down at the cute little shoes adorned with hearts that I was wearing today. I grinned. "Thanks."

The whole rest of the class period I filled her in about the high points of Kadic High and she responded happily with over-enthusiastic questions about classmates, places, and activities. She was pumped to be on the cheerleading team.

By the end of the hour, I was convinced that Anna Xana was the nicest, sunniest person I had ever met.

_grieoaghr**l**eaigner**i**aterowpqtheriof**v**nesuighiur**e**wqipqwgreh**l**awgir**a**hweqiig**u**erhigohreqiu**g**hirgnrheqguiagu**h**reiagrehgreahgh_

_Odd's POV_

My phone buzzed beside me on my hospital bed, but I ignored it with a sigh. It was probably just Dora again… I swear, she was the most annoying of my 20 girlfriends at the moment. Well, technically I had 22 girlfriends… but 2 of them were best friends and I'm sure they'd figure out I was dating both of them in no time.

I picked up my TV remote and began flicking through channels but nothing was really on. The only good thing about being here instead of school was missing detention… and all of the girls, obviously.

My doorknob turned and I settled myself back in bed to prepare for a bunch of girls, but instead my bubble-gum haired best friend came in. Seeing Aelita was a thousand times better than a bunch of other girls.

I sat up. "Hey, Aelita. What's new?"

"Well, there's a new girl that came to our school today… her name's Anna Xana," she explained as she sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"Anna Xana…" I repeated. Hmmm… Xana… that name sounded really familiar…. "What's she like?" I asked.

Aelita shrugged. "I didn't get to meet her personally, but from what I heard she's super nice."

"Hey Aelita, it's your birthday next week, isn't it?" I asked. Crap, I still have to get her a present!

She looked a little surprised by my randomness, but happy. "Yep!" She sounded excited. "I'm having a birthday party next weekend… I think me and Yumi finally decided we're having it on the school roof, so almost everyone from Kadic will be there." Her eyes flickered to mine. "You'll be out of the hospital by then, right?"

Nope. "Don't worry Aelita, I'll be there," I confirmed.

"Okay Daisy," she said, giggling. I groaned. "Aw, I thought you'd forgotten about that!" She laughed and shook her head.

Aelita had started calling me Daisy when I told her that my parents were going to name me Daisy if I had been a girl. Luckily, she had agreed to stop when Sissi heard her call me it.

Aelita sighed. "Sissi must think you're insane."

"Speaking of Sissi," I asked, "does she still think she's Ulrich's secret crush?" It was the last thing I remembered before I fell down the stairs.

Aelita shrugged, looking away from me. "She's not Ulrich's crush anyway…."

I desperately tried to catch Aelita's eyesight, but she was looking the opposite way, her face screwed up in thought.

I gaped in incredulity. "You know who it is, don't you?" She looked back at me, panicked.

"No!" she answered way too quickly. I stared deep into her eyes, grinning. She looked right back and then groaned.

"Okay… so I know who it is… but I'm not telling."

"Is it… Melanie?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Emily?"

"Nope."

"Chelsea?"

"No!"

I pulled out the last edition of the Kadic newspaper, the one with a long list of girls who could possibly be Ulrich's crushes. I was about to start from the beginning of the list, but Aelita stopped me.

"She's not even on that list!" Aelita shouted. Then she quickly covered her mouth.

I looked over the list with wide eyes. It listed almost every girl in the entire grade… and girls in grades above and below us. It now even covered girls from other schools. How could she not even be on the list???

"Odd," Aelita said, "look, I'll only tell you if you swear not to tell anyone."

I grinned widely at her. "I won't tell a soul."

"Seriously, Odd," she said, her voice dropping a few tones quieter, "if you tell anyone and I mean _anyone, _she'll kill me."

I put my hands up in surrender. "I won't tell anyone!!"

"You promise?" she asked. It sounded sort of kiddish, but her voice was dead serious.

"Promise."

"Okay then…" she said, taking a deep breath, "it's Yumi."

My mind went totally blank. I blinked a few times. "Yumi? What's her last name?"

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Yumi Ishiyama," she said, "the only Yumi we know."

"Does Yumi have a cousin named Yumi?"

Aelita smacked her forehead. "NO! As in Yumi Ishiyama… the girl at our school who beat up William, long black hair, gray eyes… sporty, tough, my best friend."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Does Yumi have an identical twin?" Aelita looked at me in disbelief.

"No, Odd! Ulrich's secret crush is Yumi, the Yumi he has hated ever since he has been born!" she exclaimed, sounding impatient with me.

…Whoa.

Aelita waved her hand in front of my unmoving face and unblinking eyes. "Hello? Odd?"

How could it have been Yumi, all this time? Yumi absolutely hates Ulrich… and Ulrich hates Yumi. But I guess he doesn't hate her anymore then… does he? As he said a few days ago, he would do _anything _for her.

Aelita was still waving her hand in front of my face desperately, looking worried, but I wasn't ready to come back to earth yet. Then suddenly, Sissi was standing next to her too, looking at me with concern. Sissi? _Concerned_?

What has the world come to?

"Aelita, I really need to talk to Odd… can you please leave?" Sissi asked, uncharacteristically politely. Aelita, looking as shocked as I was about Sissi being polite, left the room without a word.

I didn't want to talk to Sissi right now, I wanted to talk to Aelita. I wanted to ask her when Ulrich started liking Yumi, and how this was actually possible. But when I thought about it for a moment, Ulrich had been showing signs of liking Yumi for months now. Signs I was just too busy and unobservant to notice.

And then I grinned, realizing that I now had the information that would allow me to taunt Ulrich for the rest of his life.

Sissi sat down on the chair next to me, looking me over sadly. I had almost forgot she was there.

Then, she said something that I never thought she would ever say. Something so absolutely impossible, I thought she was bending reality. Something so earth-shattering, I forgot how to breath.

"I'm sorry."

_gijreaignre**l**agwqeroptirewqngrkgnbvrehi**o**quyewpitgfnreszkjghruiseaghkreagn**v**ewrhatfgiuewhaitghr**e**waihgrwiahgtiruehgitanje_

_Milly's POV_

"This is Milly and Tamiya of Kadic news, and we're sneaking into the hospital for an inside scoop on our latest story; Ulrich's Secret Crush," I announced in a hushed tone, watching Tamiya as I walked backwards to face the camera.

Tamiya gave me a thumbs up, signaling that the hallway behind me was clear so I could keep walking backwards without having to turn around. Pretty cool system, don't you think?

"Now," I began, feeling the intensity of a hard-hitting story, "we all know Ulrich's crush can't be-"

"WHAT?!" A thunderous shout erupted from the hospital room beside me, making me shriek in shock and jump away from the door. I helped Tamiya up from the ground, the loud noise had made her fall, and she readjusted her camera.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Wait… was that Sissi's voice? Sissi? Saying she was _sorry_? Tamiya looked at me with wide eyes and flicked on her video camera. We pressed up against the door to listen.

"Odd, I swear I had no idea that would happen!" Sissi exclaimed. Wait, so Sissi was apologizing to Odd?

"Yeah, I'm sure you had _no _idea this would happen Sissi," Odd remarked back sarcastically. "You _pushed_ me down the stairs!"

Tamiya and I looked at each other, are jaws dropped open in shock. Finding out Ulrich's crush was no simple task… but this? This was a scoop.

"I swear, it was an accident!!"

"You think you _accidentally _pushed me down the stairs?" Odd asked, sounding outraged. "God, Sissi!"

There was a brief silence and Sissi burst out, "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Then, before me and Tamiya could react to what was happening, the door swung open to reveal a teary-eyed Sissi. Tamiya could only catch a couple seconds of the mascara trickling down her face and the red puffiness in her eyes and cheeks before we both burst away at a sprint.

_This_ was hard-hitting reporting.

* * *

_Yeah... I know, not my best I'm sorry..._

_Hey is anyone an Avatar fan? Am I just crazy, or is it really really weird that Aang is growing hair in Season 3?? I'm so freaking excited for the new episode though... I'm going to watch it right now!!!_

_Please review!!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt-- _


	19. Chapter 18

_yay!! i'm updating!! lol_

_whooo! it's Aelita's birthday! enjoyyy_

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_Yumi's POV _

Nothing too hugely eventful has happened in the past week. It was just your average school week… well, besides the fact that _everyone_ now hates Sissi, almost every person stopped to scream at William's huge bruise now that he's out of the hospital, constant fights kept breaking out between Odd's girlfriends and girls convinced they're Ulrich's secret love, and Jeremie acting weird and emo again.

Okay… so maybe a lot has happened this week.

You'd think this is the worst time for a new person to move in with all of the drama and stuff… but Anna Xana is great with it. She's like, a peacemaker for the whole school. Everyone loves her and she loves everyone. Except for Jeremie… I really don't know what is going on between them, but Anna kind of hates him.

And when I say that Anna loves everyone, I mean _everyone. _As in, she is the only person who feels sympathetic for Sissi right now… believe it or not, but they're actually friends. Maybe there's hope in Sissi yet.

But okay… onto what you really want to hear about… me and Ulrich.

Honestly… there's not much to say. I've been avoiding him the entire week. The only time I've actually seen him this week is during classes, and we sit as far away from each other as we can. During one chemistry class he got in late and had to sit at the desk behind me, so only five minutes into class he says he has a fever and goes to the infirmary.

But now it's Friday, and I have to go to Aelita's birthday party, a place I can't leave. Normally, not being able to leave a party wouldn't be a problem… except Ulrich's going to be there. And I can honestly say I haven't been this freaked out in my entire life.

_gneuwag**h**hh**a**guber**p**uiwa**p**bgvew**y**rkja**b**gpewqgu**i**e**r**ojnviur**t**aeghur**h**ekagjhreuka**d**nkjagbhieru**a**hgkhreakjg**y**nilrweuahguaigh_

_Aelita's POV _

Happy Birthday to me!

It had taken all morning to set up for my birthday party (and when I say all morning I mean _all _morning), but finally... _finally _it was going to happen. People were just beginning to arrive. Melanie looked a little out-of-breath from our super-speed put-together of the party, and Yumi looked… well, she looked like she was considering the option of jumping off the roof just so she wouldn't have to see Ulrich.

I was definitely going to have to keep an eye on her during this party.

A large group of people had just climbed the stairwell and onto the roof, most of them rushing towards me with presents and saying "Happy Birthday, Aelita!" I, naturally, said thank you, and took their presents to a table on the side. They all moved away until only three people remained. William, Anna, and Sissi.

Melanie, who had noticed William arrive, quickly walked towards him. William seemed to notice her at the same time, and the two of them went to the other end of the roof and began talking animately with each other near the ledge.

I turned my attention back to Sissi and Anna.

"Hello Sissi," I said, trying to restrain my anger. I couldn't believe she had pushed Odd down the stairs. She was the reason Odd was stuck in the hospital during this party.

Strangely enough, Sissi didn't say anything to insult me. She just looked away, hiding her expression. Anna, who was standing beside her, looked at me pleadingly as if saying "please don't kill her".

I sighed and walked away, back to Yumi, who was shaking hyperactively. "Yumi, are you okay?" I asked, pressing the back of my hand to her forehead. She was a little hot.

"Fine," she mumbled. I couldn't tell if she was just nervous about seeing Ulrich, or if she was getting a fever. I didn't have a chance to figure it out, because at that moment an anxious-looking Jeremie came up to me.

"Happy Birthday, Aelita," he said with hesitant enthusiasm, handing me a small square box wrapped in shiny silver paper. I smiled. "Thank you, Jeremie."

It was weird to hear him talking to me so normally… he hadn't spoken to me all week. I looked down at the little box in my hands, suddenly dieing to know what was inside.

"Can I open it now?" I asked. Jeremie gave me a nervous nod.

I gently peeled and picked at the tape on the sides of the box, aware of both Jeremie and Yumi watching me intently (Yumi was as curious about what was in the box as I was). I slowly unwrapped the rest of the present, pulling out a small velvet box inside.

I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful golden locket- it even had a fancy "A" engraved into the front.

I lifted it up to the light and admired the way the sun sparkled on it. Then I noticed Jeremie was watching me, waiting impatiently for my reaction.

"Thank you so much, Jeremie!" I shrieked, practically leaping into his arms. He laughed and blushed hugely, hugging me back.

When I looked back at where Yumi had been standing, expecting to see her looking smug, I realized she was gone...

Ulrich must be here.

_fheoiwuaghe**t**wiaghiuewqagbriuei**o**qutpreiunh**y**eruivbhgsd**o**krhbgiulwherr**u**iqthui**h**reigkn**a**erkhgiurea**p**hgirehqk**p**gnreiuw**y**gh_

Everything was going perfectly. Even though the stereo was blasting music so loud I'm sure every building around Kadic could hear us, the police hadn't come. Everyone was dancing or talking or eating… no one had even fallen off the side of the building yet!

I was amazed Sissi hadn't fallen off yet… everyone was trying to push her off. She was lucky she had Anna Xana as a friend to protect her.

I had even gotten some amazing presents! Obviously Jeremie had gotten me that beautiful locket. Yumi and Melanie had gotten me tickets to a concert where my absolutely favorite band was playing, Ulrich had gotten me a few CD's I had wanted, and Anna had gotten me some adorable clothes.

Speaking of Anna….

I easily spotted her in the midst of the crowds of people dancing, wearing her extremely bright yellow sundress. "Anna?" I called out as I approached her, walking into the crowd of dancers.

"Aelita!" she exclaimed, spinning me around. "Come on, dance with us!" she shouted over the loud music. Sissi, who was dancing next to her, cringed at the idea.

"Maybe a little later," I said loudly over the roar of the music. "Have you seen Yumi?"

She glanced around a bit and shrugged, shaking her head. Then her eyes fell on someone behind me and her face lit up with a smile, looking surprised. "Hey, I didn't think Odd would be able to come!" she exclaimed.

I turned around to see Odd talking to some girl at the punch table, sitting in his wheel chair. Excitement burst through me.

I quickly hurried out of the crowd of dancers to talk to Odd when my excitement turned to outrage. I ran up to Odd, horrified.

"Sup, Aelita?" he said with a huge, goofy grin on his face, his words slurred together.

"Odd?" I asked in disbelief. "Did you break out of the hospital?"

He giggled, pulling out a bag full of clear fluids that was hooked onto the back of his wheelchair. I gasped when I realized that it was attached to an IV in his hand. Using his arm that was still in a sling, he grabbed a cup of fruit punch and was about to pour it into his IV bag when I grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Odd, are you insane?!" I shouted. Jeremie came running up beside me. "Why is Odd insane?" he asked.

Odd's pupils widened hugely in size and he pointed at something behind us. "EVERYONE, RUN!" he screamed. "IT'S GODZILLA!" Jeremie and I turned around to see that he was pointing at Sissi as she walked by. She blinked, looking confused, then kept walking.

Odd's eyes didn't follow her, but continued gazing at where she stood with a glazed-over look to them.

"I think the doctors must've given Odd some really strong painkiller drugs," Jeremie whispered into my ear.

I watched Odd drool over a plastic cup, looking at it hungrily before shoving it in his mouth. "I think you're right," I whispered back to Jeremie.

He rolled his chair up to me, motioning for me to come closer. I bent down next to him, until our faces were nearly touching. "Aelita," he whispered in my ear, cupping his hands around my mouth and my ear so no one would hear. Except he was whispering so loud I'm pretty sure Jeremie was listening to every word.

"I've never told anyone this before but…" he looked around anxiously. "I think I can fly." My jaw dropped open and I looked over at Jeremie, wondering what his reaction would be. He looked worried.

"Odd," I said slowly, "I don't think you can fly." His eyes lit up.

"But I can, Aelita! Watch me!" He hopped out of his wheelchair, jumping on his good food and balancing with his arm that wasn't in a sling. "Odd!" I screamed as he hopped towards the edge of the roof.

Jeremie and I both ran up to grab him but we were too late. Only a couple more hops and… well, I didn't really want to think about that. Thank god he tripped and fell flat on his face, the tip of his hair lingering over the edge of the roof. He reached out over the edge of the roof with one hand.

"I have to save the world!" he said dramatically. Jeremie and I exchanged glances and shrugged, hoisting him back up into his wheel chair. Instantly his expression changed from sad and dramatic to happy and dazed.

"I got you a present, Aelita," he said, beaming up at me as he rolled his wheel chair over to the present table.

"Do you think we should call the hospital?" Jeremie asked me in a low tone. Suddenly Odd burst out of his chair screaming "SANTA CLAUSE!" He hugged Jeremie tightly.

"Hey Santa," Odd said, poking Jeremie's nose with his finger, "what happened to your mustache?"

I ignored them, picking up the present at the top of the pile that had a card saying, 'to Aelita, from Odd (AKA Daisy)' in big letters. It was an animal cage, and immediately I became worried. What if Odd had gotten me a raccoon or something?!

I opened up the cage and my jaw dropped open. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Inside the box was a tiny little kitten, the color of snow. It meowed softly, looking up at me with azure blue eyes. I picked it up out of the box, holding the tiny animal in my arms. It purred softly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking up to hug Odd. But he and Jeremie weren't there anymore.

"Uh oh, my new little kitty," I whispered, stroking its soft fur, "where did he go?"

_fgewhi**b**oagj**i**new**r**hoqp**t**reijiunvskr**h**dui**d**qhehsnkjgh**a**hfilwe**y**ruqha**t**girewhgvi**o**kreahgfrw**y**akgnreubgv**o**erihlabg**u**eareihgbreih_

_Yumi's POV _

I felt like I'm an outlaw or a criminal or something, running from my imminent capture like this. I wonder if people who are involved with running away from the police in a car chase feel like this….

I was running from Ulrich, obviously. And seeing as I'm stuck hiding on this stupid little roof, I'm surprised Ulrich hasn't found me yet.

But then I saw someone (not Ulrich, thank the lord) who totally shocked me. Odd? What was he doing here? Judging by the IV still attached to him, I was guessing he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Odd?" I asked.

He giggled, clutching the wheels of his wheelchair. I worry for that boy's sanity.

"Odd, are you okay?"

He smirked widely. "I have a place you can hide from Ulrich in," he whispered. I don't know why he was giggling or smirking, or even how he had escaped from the hospital. I only knew it was in my best interest to avoid the insanity of Odd.

But… I did know that I wanted to escape from Ulrich too much to turn down his offer, so I nodded.

_uiewqrtg**h**rkweqeg**a**heiurh**p**vjnaigu**p**herguoi**y**rehgrehew**b**uiahgo**i**ewagil**r**weagjri**t**oegregi**h**enwriug**d**bhkrebsu**a**reighreksh**y**gun_

_Ulrich's POV _

I swear Odd, the moment I get out of here, I'm going to murder you for this.

I had asked Odd for a place to hide… a place where I could make sure Yumi didn't find me, and he locks me in a closet. A janitor's closet, I'm guessing… seeing as their cleaning supplies everywhere.

Ugh, what is wrong with that kid anyway?

Suddenly a huge burst of light enters the tiny little closest and someone falls backwards into it. "NO!" I shouted, diving over to get out before the door was closed, but my head hit the door as it slammed shut.

"Oww…" I moaned, gritting my teeth while I listened to Odd's evil laughter on the other side of the door.

"You are _so _dead, Odd!" I yelled. His maniacal laughing continued ascended the staircase back up to the party. I was preparing to begin screaming a huge list of swear words at Odd when the person who had fallen into the closet spoke.

"Ulrich?"

I clenched my fist. Damn it, Odd, you are so dead!

Yumi moaned, standing up and beginning to try to open the door. "It's locked," I told her, as I began searching the ceiling for some sort of light. She continued banging and kicking the door anyway.

"Of all the fucking people to get locked in a closet with," Yumi muttered under her breath as she kicked the door loudly. After a minute or so I gave up my search for a light and slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

"I can't believe there's no light in here."

Yumi sighed, plopping onto the ground as far away in the closet as she could from me. "I can't believe I'm stuck with _you _in here."

Trust me Yumi, I can't believe I'm stuck with you in here either.

"Why are you in here, anyway?" she asked.

"Odd told me he had somewhere I could… hide," I admitted with a shrug. I decided not to tell her I was hiding from her, but I think she guessed it anyway.

"Same," she said. She was hiding from me?

An awkward silence filled the closet.

"Well this is retarded," Yumi mumbled, kicking at something with her foot. I watched her intently, deep in thought.

"I can't believe Odd would lock us in here… I mean, he knows we hate each other," Yumi said, but she sounded hesitant. She stopped kicking at the little object on the ground to look up at me, waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah… we hate each other," I agreed, but my voice wasn't very convincing. Saying that I hated Yumi felt like a lie on my lips. I realized we were looking into each other's eyes and looked away quickly, my face heating up.

Silence fell over the dark little room again. I made sure Yumi was looking down before glancing up at her again, watching as she allowed a curtain of hair to fall over her face. "Ulrich?" she asked. She sounded different. A little more serious I suppose… I was too used to her sarcasm.

"Yeah?" I asked. The closet went quiet again. Why wasn't Yumi answering? Why wasn't she saying anything?

Don't you ever wish that life was just more straightforward? That people would just go right out and say how they feel, and when you suddenly were unsure of your feelings for the person you've despised your whole life, you knew how to figure out if you liked them or not?

Wouldn't it just make life that much easier?!

Just then, the entire room began to shake. Yumi and I both stood up in alarm, shouting and screaming as we dodged random things that were falling from the shelves of the closet.

The entire ceiling suddenly caved in, huge amounts of debris crushing Yumi and me to the ground.

I would never know what Yumi was about to say.

I would never be able to murder Odd because he had locked us in here in the first place.

In fact, I would never be able to speak another word… because Yumi and I… were… DEAD.

Hahahahahaha, just kidding! Back to the scene…

"Ulrich?" she had asked.

"Yeah?" The closet when deathly quiet again.

"Never mind."

I swear, the silence in this closet was going to kill me.

_fhuiewh**d**goiaw**e**jhgoirewjo**a**iygj**r**eojhioehw**a**ioj**e**oiwjhgoireyghr**l**jeoiwtyjreo**i**jwohyirnm**t**ehoinrewoihj**a**oerjyhoijwehoimwoinhtw_

_Aelita's POV _

The entire party was in an uproar. Everywhere girls were screaming, whether at each other, or they were cursing Odd's name. Apparently Odd had decided to take my advice. He had just announced every single girl he was dating, and yes, that means all 20 of them, over the microphone I had set up for karaoke.

I had been searching everywhere for Melanie and Yumi to help me get the party in order, but I had only found Melanie. Yumi was nowhere to be found, meaning Ulrich had found her first. That was bad news.

"Aelita," Melanie came up to me, looking frantic. "Someone is running around with the punch bowl so they can dump it on Odd!"

"Where did he go?!" I shouted, looking around. I tried to calm the little white kitten in my arms, but the noise and confusion scared her. And yes, she is a her… before Odd made his little announcement, he had taken the time to tell me my kitten was a girl.

"Uh, I have a delivery for a Miss Aelita Hopper?" a confused looking delivery guy said, standing on the edge of the roof. He looked around at the mass of angry girls. Everyone crowded around the huge package he had delivered.

"This must be a mistake, I didn't order anything," I told him, but he just shrugged and left. I was somewhat thankful for the mysterious package- the girls had ceased fighting to see what was in the box.

I lifted the off the top and I felt my face screw up in confusion as I looked at the gigantic cake before me. It was big enough to be a wedding cake, but it had 'Happy Birthday Aelita' written on the top in pink icing.

And then BAM!

Odd popped out of the cake.

Almost everyone screamed and jumped back in shock. William fainted.

"Oh my god! William!" Melanie screeched, rushing over to him. She shook him, trying to wake him up. "Just when he gets out of the hospital…" she muttered.

_**h**eoi**a**ghew**p**naiu**p**weh**y**gvi**b**angv**i**baskjb**r**kzhd**t**iquy**h**orew**d**itqgp**a**vnzs**y**kdjghiu**t**ahrghk**o**jagbviu**y**werh**o**gvkan**u**wergheeabhgreh_

_Yumi's POV _

I didn't know what to say. We had sat in this closet for the past 10 minutes not saying a word to each other, and it was driving me insane. But if the silence didn't drive me insane, then Ulrich would.

It was impossible to try to figure out what he was thinking or how he felt about me. He had sat there for the past 10 minutes completely unmoving and silent, diverting his eyes from me, letting his hair fall all over his face, his expression totally unreadable. This sucks.

I wanted to push the bubbly feeling out of my stomach by just insulting Ulrich, but whenever I tried to think of a good insult, nothing came to mind. It was like the sensible, Ulrich-hating part of my brain just shut down.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked suddenly, his voice low and serious.

"Yeah?" I responded, forgetting to hide my eagerness. Oops.

He sat there, still not saying anything. Come on Ulrich… the suspense is killing me!

I decided to try preventing my mind from going into a complete frenzy by distracting it. So let's see… let's try to figure out me and Ulrich's situation here….

Okay. So, number one. Me and Ulrich both end up in this closet, thanks to a certain insane someone, by trying to hide from each other. Hmm… that's a little ironic, but oh well.

Number two. We've been sitting here in dead silence, me trying to figure out how the hell he feels about me, and Ulrich… doing who knows what over there.

Number three. I can't come up with an insult for Ulrich… but why? I still hate him… don't I?

Well… let's just say, hypothetically, that I don't hate Ulrich. Hypothetically, of course. Is the reason Ulrich isn't insulting me right now, and the reason he's been acting weird around me for the past few months because he doesn't hate me either?

Does he… actually _like _me?

Is he really just waiting for the right moment, or the right time, or the right something… to tell me how he feels?

"Nothing," Ulrich quickly said, answering my question from before.

Or does Ulrich still hate me?

Then suddenly, for reasons completely unknown to me, I felt the need to sit next to him. Just to be closer to him, to be able to see his face, to be able to hear him breathing….

I shifted in place awkwardly, trying to shake off the weird feeling, aware of Ulrich watching me. He shifted nervously too, clenching a fist at his side.

The unyielding need to be close to him strengthened, and suddenly I worried about what might happen if I got up and moved next to him. Would he look at me like I was crazy? Would he snuggle in closer to me?

Would he move away?

Then a huge burst of light came from the doorway, the silhouette of a figure standing there. I rubbed my eyes, blinking rapidly as I stood up.

Jeremie was standing there, looking confused. "Uhhhh… am I interrupting something?"

I almost answered yes, when I realized he wasn't really interrupting anything. Ulrich left the closet quickly, but instead of going back up to the party like I expected, he headed in the direction of his dorm. I guess he was going to murder Odd later.

Feeling dazed, I told Jeremie, "Odd locked us in the closet."

"Oh," Jeremie said, recognition lighting up his face. I began to walk upstairs to the party, but then decided I was too out of it to do anything social. So instead I wandered back to my dorm room, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

_lol William fainted when Odd popped out of the cake... that's so amazing._

_please write me lots of reviews!!!!!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	20. Chapter 19

_Okay yes, I know this chapter is reeeally long, but a ton of stuff happens, and I just couldn't split it up. I must say, this is one of my favorite chapters yet... lol I think you guys will like it._

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_Aelita's POV_

I walked in my dorm room with a towel on my head, drying my hair as I entered. Ah, early morning showers are so refreshing….

"Well, hello my little kitten!" I said cheerily as I entered my room, dropping my towel and closing the door behind me so she couldn't escape. She meowed softly, pawing at an envelope on the ground next to my door.

I picked up the kitten in one hand and my letter in the other. "Did someone slide this under my door while I was gone?" I asked her. She meowed quietly again, looking up at me for a moment with her big blue eyes before squirming out of my hands. I let her begin running around my room as I opened the letter.

"**Ulrich Meeting**" it said at the top in big, bold letters. Beneath it had a picture of one of Ulrich's rare smiles, no doubt caught by a group of overly-obsessed girls. I sighed, reading the curly pink script below:

"The 1st group Ulrich meeting that is open to ALL girl students (non-Ulrich club members allowed!) will be held tonight at the rundown factory nearby Kadic. In this meeting important topics will be discussed such as Ulrich, Ulrich's secret crush, Ulrich's hotness, Ulrich, and more Ulrich! Please attend if you know anything about Ulrich's secret crush! We need all the information we can get!"

It was signed, "Dorella" in the same curly pink script as above. Wow, there was an Ulrich Club?

My jaw only dropped open wider when I found an Ulrich poster folded up into the envelope. It was of him, sitting on the beach in jeans and no shirt on, gazing out over the ocean.

Those girls really need to get a life….

I tossed aside the note when I heard footsteps by my door. I jumped up, thinking it was Odd who had promised to visit me this morning, but when I opened my door it was Yumi just walking by.

She raised an eyebrow. "Someone's a little anxious for something."

I quickly changed the subject. "Did you get one of those notes for an Ulrich meeting?" She nodded and shrugged. "What about it?"

Hmmm… that was weird… ordinarily Yumi would be making fun of those fan girls in an instant. "Just… wondering if maybe you wanted to go tonight?" I asked. She looked confused. "You know… to make fun of Ulrich?"

"Look, I just don't want to think about him right now," she mumbled, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You two disappeared from the party yesterday, didn't you?" I asked, just remembering. "At the same time, too."

She looked away from me. "Just a weird coincidence." I rolled my eyes. When did Yumi start thinking she could actually get away with lying to me? But I decided not to bug her about it until later.

"Why are you up so early, anyway?" I asked. She normally slept in until noon on Saturdays.

"I feel like running… I need to clear my head," she explained. But before I could ask her what she needed to clear her head about, she had left. She probably just needs to clear her head about Ulrich… when are those two going to figure out they like each other, anyway?!

I was getting sick of listening to Yumi talk about Ulrich and how she wishes she knew how he felt about her… I mean, shouldn't she know that Ulrich's just too stupid to go out and say how she feels?

Yumi was normally the kind of straightforward person who would just go right up to Ulrich and ask him. But, as of now, she's just to confused with her own feelings to do something about it. Unless something did happen between them yesterday, and she knows she likes him….

"Hey!" called a voice suddenly from behind me. I turned around and Odd was standing there, beaming at me with his crutches.

"Daisy!" I screamed excitedly, running up to hug him. "Ow," he mumbled. I let go of him. "Sorry…." He laughed.

It was great to finally see Odd out of the hospital (and _not _because he snuck out) and it was great to see him out of his sling and his wheelchair.

"You're getting better so fast!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Maybe it seems fast to you, but it doesn't seem fast to me… oh well. At least I should be off these crutches by driver's ed in a couple of weeks," he said, his face lighting up with an insane smile. Oh man… Odd driving was a scary thought.

"So… have you named her yet?" He asked.

"Named who?"

"The kitten! …You didn't forget about her, did you?"

"Of course not!" I said happily. Odd had come especially to train me in the ways of keeping the kitten secret; he used to have a dog he hid at Kadic, until they discovered him.

I opened the door to my dorm room to get the kitten and she came running out and bolted down the hallway.

"Rule number 1," Odd said slowly, "never let your animal out of your dorm room unless if they are on a leash, in your arms, or in a backpack that they can't get out of."

"Oops," I mumbled.

We glanced at each other and started laughing, then went running after the kitten at full speed. Today was going to be interesting.

_giwoerahgewihagenwait**o**gerwpqtierwngfaseriutghweiqhiwer**n**vknrdasiutghewiuagthw**e**rjknagiweruatghiehrtgoweatguiewrbgjiorewagnjlireawhh_

_Yumi's POV_

I really had no explanation for such awful behavior. I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to do this.

I should _not _have stayed up all night thinking about Ulrich, I should _not _have been too afraid to tell Aelita exactly what happened in that closet yesterday, and right now I should _not _be dreading going back to Kadic because I might see Ulrich.

I tried focusing on evening my breathing as I ran, but it wasn't enough to distract my mind. I looked at everything around me, observing the trees and the flowers and each individual blade of grass as I passed it in a blur, but nothing could take my mind off of him.

I can't let myself get this worked up over some guy… _especially _Ulrich. I couldn't let myself get soft on him just because I might have feelings for him, and I couldn't let myself fall apart just because he might have feelings for me. That's not who I was… I was tough, through and through, and no guy was going to change that.

I stopped running, panting for breath, suddenly exhausted and feeling like I was about to puke. I kicked the grass beneath my feet violently, even though it took way too much effort. Why the hell was I stupid enough to run when I had gotten barely any sleep the night before?!

I groaned and began the long walk back to Kadic.

I needed to get over whatever confused feelings I had for Ulrich. I needed to realize he is still the same, big-headed ass he's always been, and I needed to do it _now_.

A little flyer blew by me in the wind, and I recognized it as one of the notifications for the Ulrich meeting. A grin stretched across my face. The easiest way to get over him would be to go to this meeting, to make fun of him and every fan girl in sight.

Suddenly regaining my energy, I sprinted back the way to Kadic. I was going to have to get ready for tonight.

_ghruiowahgrhweauiohwegq**t**iuhirewuvnksrjhagiurehgikrehas**w**iughreisbghjkresgiurehasgiuhra**o**eiughireulahgikreagniurehgiuaifewjahiorjeagjnr_

_Aelita's POV_

The sun was setting in an explosion of pinks and yellows on the horizon, casting a mystifyingly colorful glow on the clouds around it. After a day of chaos and kitten-training the world finally seemed at…peace.

My little snowy-white unnamed kitten slept soundly in my lap, and Odd sat beside me, the two of us in silence just enjoying the moment.

The tree we sat underneath provided us with shade- a shade we hugely needed after chasing after a kitten on a warm day.

"So…" Odd said, breaking the silence between us.

"So…" I repeated. We looked at each other for a moment, trying to look serious, but we ended up both bursting out laughing. Odd could _not _look serious for the life of him.

"So, how have you been doing lately?" he asked. Gosh Odd, you're random.

"Umm… what do you mean?"

"You know…" he said, leaning over to stroke the kitten's fur, "how are you doing with Yumi being all insane about Ulrich and Jeremie acting all weird?"

I sighed. "Yumi's just as insane as ever. But me and Jeremie are doing better… he was acting all weird for a couple weeks, but then out of the blue at my birthday party he's back to normal again."

Odd grinned. "Well that's good… are you two like… together then?"

"Not exactly…" I mumbled.

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"It's complicated," I told him, not really feeling like explaining. Jeremie was just too shy to make a move, I think… or was it something else?

I watched as Odd lifted the kitten from my lap and nestled it in his arms playing with its tiny paws to make it dance.

If Jeremie was too shy to make the first move… then why hadn't _I _made the first move yet? I mean, he was a bit overprotective of me, and sometimes he could come off a little harsh, but I still liked him… right?

Maybe Jeremie wasn't the right one for me. Maybe I needed a more light-hearted guy, someone who could make me smile and laugh, someone who would worry about me when I was sad, someone who was fun and carefree….

Odd waved his hand in front of my blank face. "Hello? Aelita? Hellooooooo?" I blinked a few times and turned toward him, watching him continue to play with the sleeping kitten. I giggled as he began singing softly and making the kitten dance to the beat.

"Come on Odd, you're going to wake her up!" I protested, even though the kitten _did _look pretty cute. He made a big deal about snuggling the little kitten close to him, letting it sleep calmly in his arms.

And then he allowed his eyes to close, a smile still on his face, looking perfectly at peace.

What if there was someone out there that I already knew who was the one for me? What if I already met someone who could make me smile and laugh, someone who would worry about me but not overly much, and who was fun and carefree?

What if he was… Odd?

I looked over at the spiky blonde and purple haired idiot beside me, but now… he didn't look as much like an idiot. He looked kind of… cute… with the little kitten all curled up on him like that….

I suddenly found myself wishing the sun wouldn't set, wishing I wouldn't have to wake him up and leave. He looked so peaceful….

"Aelita!"

I jumped up, startled by the voice from behind the tree Odd and I were sitting at. "Yumi… sheesh, you scared me…" but I trailed off, feeling confused.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" I asked, observing the miniskirt and cute purple top she was wearing. They were my clothes obviously… Yumi wasn't really much of the dressing cutesy type.

"Yes," she responded flatly, but somewhat proudly, "_we _are going to the Ulrich meeting tonight."

Odd stopped snoring just then and he yawned, opening his eyes. "Is it time for school already?" he mumbled, disoriented.

I giggled. "Odd, can you take the kitten back to my room?" I asked. He grinned, which almost made my heart stop. Yumi threw him my extra set of keys that I normally let her borrow, and began dragging me across the school grounds.

"Yumiii," I complained, but she continued dragging me. Hmmm… I'm guessing that _something _is going to go disastrously wrong tonight.

_gruiweaghir**t**eunewahgkue**h**rkfhsdauhgbkuew**r**atiurhiaghbr**e**auighriouahtgw**e**ruihgheraugniuerwhigiurehsigurhewagiunrgreafoewaigherwlangla_

This place was _scary. _The old factory just beyond the edge of school grounds had always seemed a little creepy, some people had even said it was haunted, but Ulrich's fan girls had made this place a hundred times creepier than I thought it ever could be.

What had once been a big, open space was now filled with rows and rows of chairs to seat the hundreds of girls that had come to this event. Every inch of wall was a poster or picture or _something _of Ulrich. In fact, just to get in, you had to bring a picture of him. Yumi and I had each just cut out his picture from our school yearbooks, which the door person barely accepted.

A few feet in front of the rows and rows of chairs was a stage where a few chairs where place for the people in charge of the meeting. Behind them was a huge wall made out of cardboard that had pictures of every possible crush Ulrich could have. And trust me, that was _a lot _of girls.

I think the scariest part was the statue of Ulrich standing up on the stage. He was so perfectly made, that when I got inside I actually thought he was Ulrich.

"Everyone, sit down!" called a girl with a microphone from the stage in her pink miniskirt. Amazingly, almost every girl in the entire room took their seats. Yumi and I sat down too, but a bit more towards the back so we wouldn't stand out. Apparently, Yumi said she was wearing my clothes and the miniskirt so she could blend in.

Not that she needed too… there were way too many people here for someone to pay attention to a couple of girls like me and Yumi.

"Okay everyone," called out the girl from the stage, her voice impossibly high, "my name is Delia. And as you know, we called this meeting to find out Ulrich's secret crush." Another girl sitting up on the stage got up and began speaking too, but I tuned her out.

Yumi was chuckling quietly to herself beside me. "Look at this place! This is pathetic!" The girl beside us shot us a nasty look.

"…after someone has been eliminated, they will be taken off of the board behind us," one of the girls in front continued. "Okay girls, and… guys…?" her voice trailed off, confused. Everyone began looking around for the guy who had come to the Ulrich meeting.

"William?! What are you doing here?!" one of the girls cried out from the center of the crowd. Everyone turned to look at a beet-red face William who was sitting next to a hysterically laughing Melanie.

"Sorry William," the girl announced from the stage, "Ulrich's not gay. But anyway," she continued, talking over William's protesting, "we would like to begin by asking every girl who has dated Ulrich, and be truthful, to stand up." Every girl except for me and Yumi stood up.

"Umm… Yumi?" I whispered, feeling eyes on us, "maybe we should stand up… so we don't look conspicuous." She gave me a harsh glare and I knew that idea was out of the question. Then suddenly her glare turned into a smile, and she stood up, pushing people aside to skip to the front of the room.

Uh oh.

Everyone watched as Yumi danced onto the stage, snatching the microphone from the other girl. "Oh, m, gee!" she screeched in a falsely excited voice, "I like, totally have news on Ulrich's secret lover!"

I stood up to get a better view. A good ¾ of the crowd looked up and gasped eagerly, while the other ¼ from our school that actually knew Yumi looked furious.

"Like okay, are you ready?!" Yumi said in a sing-song voice. Girls screeched excitedly. "Okay. So, I like, totally heard that they have gorgeous hair," almost number of girls screamed and jumped, "that they absolutely LOVE him," everyone continued jumping, "and, that they're totally a member of like, the Ulrich club!!" Everyone who didn't know Yumi was screaming "it's me, it's me!!"

"Can you believe it!?" she screeched. She danced a little more across the stage, then dropping her voice to a girly whisper. "But the I saved the BIGGEST surprise about Ulrich's secret love for last." Suspense dripped off her every word.

"Ulrich's secret lover is… A GUY!"

At this the entire room went dead silent, with the exception of Melanie and William who I could hear cracking up. Then someone screamed, "GET HER!" Mobs of angry Ulrich fans began running toward Yumi.

"YUMI!" I shouted, running up to her, honestly scared that she was going to be killed by a mob of girls. Anna Xana, Melanie, and William had must've had the same idea, because they were there in an instant.

Melanie and William were dieing with laughter, giving her high-fives. "That was hilarious!" Melanie said, holding her side.

"Girls, GIRLS!" Delia from the stage screamed into the microphone, trying to get the girl's attention. She shot Yumi an evil look when everyone continued screaming and trying to scramble over each other to attack Yumi.

Anna was now in the midst of the crowd, trying to get everyone to stop, while Yumi laughed along with Melanie with William.

Just when a huge group of girls had reached the stage, gasps came from the back of the crowd as someone was being dragged through the doorway.

"Well, hello, ladies," he said flirtatiously as he was brought in _tied to a chair_ by five or six girls.

My mouth fell open. It was Odd.

_ghiewahgtoierwhqtper**f**ivhasidurhgkwrhqiuhkgrngi**o**hwaeogihewroiagjrweioagrweahgi**u**rehagoirhoiag**r**wejoitgrwjoagitrjewogreatyygreatatrtrjtrt_

_Odd's POV_

I gave the biggest, sexiest smile as I could muster with the ropes pressing forcibly into my stomach, chest, and around my wrists. Despite the fact I was being captured against my own will, it was great to see hundreds of girls look at me.

The girls yanked me to a stage sort of thing, pulling me up on top so I was facing all the girls. I noticed Aelita nearby me, looking horrified.

"Hey Aelita!" I called out, trying to wave but then realizing my wrists were tied together in the back of the chair. She still looked horrified.

As all the girls began running up closer to the stage, I began to actually look around at where we were. I recognized almost immediately as the factory, but just because of its size and the familiar elevator that I could see was a distance away.

Ulrich and I had always come here to mess around with random junk and ditch class, but I guess we really hadn't been here in a while. The place looked totally different than I remembered it… maybe because of the Ulrich posters all over. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Odd!" One of the girls standing on the stage beside me said. Ouch, she sounded mad.

"Heyy, Isabella," I said, giving her a grin. She didn't smile back.

"What do you know about Ulrich's crush?"

I suddenly felt hugely aware that I was trapped by over 300 hundred girls, all of which who were watching me intently and earnestly.

I weighed my possibilities. What would be the point of telling them who it was anyway? They'd all just go rushing off to Ulrich.

Time to turn the charm on.

"Ladies," I said in a low, manly voice, "what am _I_ getting out of all of this?"

One of the girls in the front of the crowd spoke. "You'd be getting to stay alive." Suddenly they all reminded me of lions, looking like they were about to pounce.

"Uhh…" I began, stalling for time, "what is this anyway?"

"An Ulrich Club meeting," answered Isabella from beside me. I burst out laughing.

"This is an _ULRICH_ meeting?!" I shouted through my laughter. A number of the girls glared, so after thirty seconds or so I did my best to regain my composure. I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face though.

I began to wonder though… why was Aelita at an Ulrich meeting? Unless she had some secret obsession over Ulrich, there really was no reason for her to be here… was she spying for Yumi?

When I turned to look over there, I saw her biting her nails nervously, shooting side glances at Yumi who was beside her. Yumi looked like she was about to puke.

_Yumi _is here? Why is _she _here?!

"Who is Ulrich's crush, Odd?" one of the girls demanded. "Uhhh…" I mumbled, focusing my eyes on the ground before me with all of my energy. If I let them wander just the slightest bit, I knew I would look at Yumi.

One of the girls on the stage turned my chair around, away from the crowd. I found myself looking at thousands of pictures of girls tacked onto a giant wall of cardboard.

"Which one is she?" a girl named Delia ordered. I skimmed the pictures quickly, noticing Yumi wasn't up there. Not that I expected her to be up there anyway….

Maybe if I told them that Ulrich's crush wasn't even up there, they'd give up. They would give up, right? I mean come on… taking it this far had been pathetic enough….

"She's not up there," I said with a shrug. The crowd of girls behind me gasped.

"You're lying!" someone shouted, and instantly my chair was turned around to face the crowd of shocked girls again.

"I'm not." The crowd of girls burst into outrage, some yelling about who wasn't up there and others shouting out various ways to torture me so I would tell the truth. Who knew girls could be so violent!?

"Wouldn't you girls rather have me instead of Ulrich anyway?!" I insisted. For a brief moment, the entire factory went quiet when every girl turned to look at me. I shot them another grin.

In a second they had gone right back to arguing.

I sighed, looking around the factory for some kind of escape route. That's when I noticed two people running for the door. I could only make out pink hair on one person, so I knew she was Aelita and I assumed the other one was Yumi.

I guess I had looked a moment too long, because after one girl noticed and turned her head to see who I was looking at, every other girl in the crowd did too. The entire room went deadly silent again, Yumi and Aelita frozen in the doorway.

"Odd," one person from the stage asked calmly, "is Ulrich's crush Yumi?"

Lie Odd, LIE!

"Uhhh…," I began my voice raising an octave, "no?"

"GET HER!" one of the girls in the crowd screamed, and soon the entire group of girls, including every girl on the stage, was running after Yumi and Aelita.

I was about to run after them, but then I remembered I was tied in a chair. Oh.

Yumi and Aelita were fast runners though… right? They'd be able to make it out alive…. I watched the image in my head of Aelita and Yumi running around through the forest outside Kadic until the sun had risen, and they were caught by their pursuers, who had somehow all turned into gorillas in my head. Hmmm.

That's when I took a look around and realized I was being watched.

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

And by who?

SISSI!

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

Hmmm… I should do that when things get more intense more often!!

"Odd?" Sissi said hesitantly, approaching me. She stood there for a moment, not really sure of what to say.

"Uhh… hi, Sissi?" I responded.

"Hi…." She twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Odd?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for a long time before speaking. "I'm sorry. No… I'm not just sorry… I'm really _really_ sorry," she said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I never meant to do that to you," she continued in a whisper.

I suddenly felt bad for Sissi. It wasn't fair to give her all of the blame for pushing me down the stairs. Even if she did do it.

"It's okay, Sissi. Maybe I don't remember what happened on that day, but I'm guessing I said some pretty awful things to you. So… I'm sorry." What am I _saying_!?

Sissi looked just as surprised as what I said as I was. We both just stayed there for a moment. Then she leaned in unexpectedly, giving me a short, awkward hug. She quickly ran out.

Wow… that was weird…. I sat there for a moment in confusion, just blinking.

Hey… wait a minute!

"SISSI! You didn't untie me!" I shouted as loud as I could, hoping she could hear me.

She poked her head through the door, giving me an evil smirk before running off again. Now _there's_ the Sissi I knew.

_ghriwoa**t**eghr**e**woiap**l**eywo**l**qit**m**jgl**e**wngoi**t**esa**h**goihr**a**wev**t**ilnir**y**dgh**o**ireh**u**tgehw**l**ra**o**gihret**v**ajgo**e**riwejq**m**opqw**e**rgierb**m**ginea**o**hgreoi**r**agnr**e**asreyr_

_Yumi's POV_

Aelita and I were panting heavily as we raced down the guy's dorm hallway, the mob of screaming girls behind us greatly reduced from the beginning of the run, but at least fifty girls were still following us.

Guys poked their heads out of their rooms as we rushed by, looking bewildered, but there was no time for explaining. Where were we going to hide?! The mob was right behind us!

Now I think I know how it feels to be a fish chased by a shark… or a fish chased by fifty, rampant, insane, Ulrich-obsessive sharks.

Damn, I feel bad for those fish.

Aelita and I quickly turned a corner, now running down the hall that I knew Ulrich's room was on. It was just a couple doors in front of us… and the door was open! As we ran by I put my plan into action, shoving Aelita into the room before the mob of girls turned the corner and could see us.

"Save yourself!" I shouted at her, putting on a huge burst of speed and leaving the confused Aelita behind me in Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

Oh man… I wish I hadn't used so much of my energy running this morning.

I turned another corner down the hall, screaming out in frustration. Ulrich was just casually walking out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, only wearing a pair of plaid shorts- no shirt.

I knew he was the perfect distraction.

If I just kept running, maybe, just MAYBE, I could make it down to the room at the end of the hall and hide.

_But…_ I thought to myself, slowing down, _could I really just leave Ulrich behind? _

I knew it would kill him (literally; he would get mobbed by girls to death) to just leave him there, so as I passed, I yanked him along with me. Thank God for his athletic ability in any situation… if he couldn't run, he'd be… well… dead.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly, running alongside me. His question was answered when the stampede turned the corner, shrieking out in joy of chasing me, the girl they wanted to murder, _and _a half-naked Ulrich.

I would've laughed at his completely stunned expression if I hadn't been just about dieing from running so long. _Almost there…._

We turned the corner again, and I pulled Ulrich into the open room closest to us… the room on my left. I slammed the door behind us, panting heavily as I waited for the stampede to pass.

Ulrich flicked on the light, and I was immediately grateful that the room was empty.

Tiny black beads filled my vision, my head beginning to feel fuzzy, so I sat down on the neatly made bed in the center of the room, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked, closer to me than I'd expected.

"Just ran… a lot… didn't eat… all day… barely… slept… last night," I said between panting. Why did I just tell him that?

I heard the sound of ripping open a plastic wrapper, and Ulrich put something in my hand. I opened my eyes open to see it was a granola bar.

"Thanks," I mumbled, beginning to eat it. I was surprised by how hungry I was.

He handed me a water bottle as well, and I drank a little sip to get rid of the dryness in my mouth. I looked around, suddenly noticing that the room was oddly large.

"Whose dorm is this?" I asked, looking around at the mini fridge, small TV, and workout machines. Does Mr. Delmas have a son or something?

Ulrich sat down next to me on the bed, just centimeters away from me. I couldn't help but look at him… you know, being shirtless and all. Since when is he so ripped?!

"Oh. This is Jim's room," he said, answering my question before.

I stopped. "WHAT?!" I shouted. I ran for the door but just then I heard Jim's thunderous footsteps. I groaned.

Ulrich hastily pulled me under Jim's bed with him, the only real hiding place in the room. I thanked Ulrich silently in my head for being able to act so quickly when about to get caught… and Odd for teaching Ulrich how to act quickly when about to get caught.

Unfortunately… hiding under the bed isn't as spacious as it is when you're six years old. So, to keep myself from sticking out, I had to lay partly on top of Ulrich, feeling him tense beneath me.

Jim came in just then, humming some weird tune I didn't recognize to himself.

"Dum de dum de dumm…" he chanted cheerily. He yawned loudly, muttering to himself something about it being time for bed.

Then I witnessed something I never _ever _wanted to witness… and something I'm sure Ulrich didn't want to see either.

Jim… _undressing._

Thank the lord we couldn't see anything above his calves. I still closed my eyes anyway, both me and Ulrich shuddering when we heard him unzip his pants zipper.

I opened my eyes about 30 seconds later, noticing he was wearing pajama pants now. Phew. And… uh… pink bunny slippers?!

The lights flicked off (not that it made much of a difference under the bed anyway) and suddenly the mattress above us sagged down under Jim's weight. I found myself snuggling further into Ulrich's arms so I wouldn't get squished, and oddly enjoying it.

"G'night Teddy…" Jim mumbled to himself softly, and then the whole room went silent.

Suddenly I was extremely aware of Ulrich snuggled up so close to me. I could feel his hot breaths on the top of my head and in my hair, and my face was so close to his chest I was inhaling all of the soaps he had used to just take a shower.

Surprisingly, he smelled good. _Really _good.

It was so quiet, I could hear my frantic heart beating out of it's chest. And, for a moment there, I could've sworn I'd heard his heart too.

But only for a moment.

Jim's deafeningly loud snores began echoing around the room, practically shaking it. I swear, for a moment I thought there was an earthquake.

I slipped as quietly as I could from underneath the bed, Ulrich following me. After laughing quietly at Jim sleeping with his teddy bear and sucking his thumb, we stepped out into the dark hallway, shutting the door behind us silently.

Ulrich lightly grabbed my arm, his fingertips just barely brushing my skin, leading me the opposite way from his dorm. I felt confused, until I realized he was leading me to the stairs that led up to the girl's dorm rooms.

He let go of whatever light grip he had on my arm, assuming I'd follow him up the stairs. And I did.

He stopped walking down the hall when we reached my room. I stood in front of the door to my room, wondering why I hadn't just gone in, until I realized I was waiting for him to do something.

He leaned in very close to me, whispering in my ear, "Yumi… I…" but before he could finish a creepy voice filled the hallway.

"Who's there?" I immediately recognized the voice as my math teacher from last year, Mr. Relliklaires.

Ulrich immediately ran off in the other direction and I stealthily slipped into my room, hoping Mr. Creepy wouldn't catch me.

But when I got into my room safe and sound, I wasn't feeling thankful that I hadn't gotten caught by him, I was feeling worried that Ulrich might've gotten caught by him.

Because the truth is that, I, Yumi Ishiyama, _like _Ulrich Stern.

And that freaked me out.

* * *

_YES! Yumi finally freaking figured out she likes Ulrich!!_

_Mann... I really want Aelita's kitten. She just sounds so adorable!_

_Haha. Ulrich meeting. Hahahaha_

_Anyway, instead of reading all of my comments on my chapter, how about you guys click that lil square button down there and write me some reviews!!! Yeahhh [:_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	21. Chapter 20

_Ahhhh omg, I completely forgot to post this chapter yesterday. This week has been crazy..._

_Hehe, you guys are gonna love this chapter!!! _

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_Odd's POV _

I lie awake in bed, waiting impatiently for sleep to succumb me. I must've been laying here for at least an hour. I took a quick glance at my clock.

Okay, so maybe I'd only been laying here for 20 minutes… but that's still a pretty long time.

I looked over at the darkened other side of the room, wondering if Ulrich was still awake. He's always had problems sleeping. But he's been so quiet, I'm almost positive he's asleep.

My eyelids begin to droop, and my last thought is of nothing but the peacefulness of sleep, until…

"Odd?"

I fall out of my bed in shock, tumbling onto the ground and taking my covers with me. Darn it… I was _that_ close to sleeping!

Ulrich chuckled quietly on the other end of the room. "So, you can't sleep either?" he asked.

I crawled back into bed, shaking my head and then realizing like an idiot that he probably couldn't see me. Unless he had like, super vision or something. I imagined Ulrich jumping out our dorm room window with a cape attached to his super-tight super hero suit, and him flying away. I laughed.

"Uh… Odd?" Ulrich asked, probably wondering if I was sleepwalking.

"Sorry."

It took me a moment of laying in bed to realize that I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. I figured I might as well make fun of Ulrich. "So, how are you and Yumi these days?" I began.

"Fine," he said, his voice a little higher than usual.

"So you like her?"

"NO!" he blurted out. But I knew he was going to change his answer in 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Maybe," he corrected.

4… 3… 2… 1… I counted silently in my head. "Yes." He sighed. "But she doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

"Well…" he began, and I could hear him shift positions on his bed, "Yumi's the kind of girl to just go right out there and ask a guy out if she likes someone. She's not the kind of person to sit around waiting."

I thought about this for a moment. "Well, Yumi's the kind of straightforward person to tell someone how she feels."

"So?"

"Well, she hasn't told you how she feels about you yet, right?"

"Right…"

"So Yumi's being un-Yumi-ish. Meaning, she isn't going to go right out there and ask you out. She's going to wait for you to make the first move."

It took Ulrich a minute to figure this all out. "You think I have a chance?"

I grinned. "Dude, I _know_ you have a chance."

_hgiweahnglekwnageinw**h**aogfewathefwoiagewagheiowu**a**hfiuewahgiuenhagiqi**t**ekglnraitkwesahigewhglifgdihgriuahjerahijneahvdsfzruhnh**e...**_

_Yumi's POV _

You know, I thought my life was bad last year, the day after I dumped one of the most popular guys in school at the school dance, saying the most awful things, not knowing the microphone right next to me was on. Everyone glared at me like I was the most insensitive person ever.

I thought my life was terrible when I bent over a few months ago and the pants Aelita had made me wear on our yearly dress-each-other-up day split open and revealed that I was wearing a lacy thong (that Aelita made me wear as well, obviously).

I thought my life was awful when I was stuck in a closet alone with Ulrich just a few weeks ago, wishing I could be anywhere on the entire world than right there.

But now, my life is _hell_.

Every girl that I pass in the hall glares at me, or just stares at me in bewilderment. During my classes, everyone watches my every movement, and people are always throwing notes at me behind the teacher's back. Some are my friends, asking why I didn't tell them I was dating Ulrich and some are just people curious about our relationship, but most are threatening… the gory, violent I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-let-me-have-Ulrich kind of notes.

Oh, and did I mention the fact that between classes, every single guy is around me hitting on me, carrying my books, or trying desperately to get my attention? Honestly, I'm like a freaking guy magnet. And that just makes every other girl in school madder at me.

The only good thing about having a group of 30-or-so guys around you at all times is that you don't get killed by the murderous girls in the halls. Whew.

But the worst part about all of this is that the one time I actually _want_ to see Ulrich, and the one time I actually _want_ to talk to him, I can't. He's surrounded by a mob of girls just as massive as my mob of guys. They're like this huge wall between us, keeping us apart.

When I enter the lunch room, I consider getting food, but just sit down instead, not wanting to draw attention to myself and not really hungry. My mob of guys follow and sit down around me, growing in size now that we were in the cafeteria, but I just tuned out their voices and focused on the mob of girls around Ulrich, wishing I could just get to _see_ him.

_augnewrignoewagtiewrhatrnweat**l**iugwehraghraeiughrean**o**giearngienraignreaignrieagn**v**irneaignreiangiuernaginreiganerngbiudsbhgusn**e...**_

_Aelita's_ _POV_

I watched Yumi as she fought her way through the crowd of guys, literally fought (4 of them were on the ground looking unconscious already) just so she could break free of them. I sighed, looking over at Ulrich who had girls clung onto every inch of his body, just sitting there sadly, not even doing anything about it.

"This is pathetic," I announced to Odd as he approached the table. He looked over at both Ulrich and Yumi.

"Tell me about it."

I looked at him hopelessly as he began devouring his food. "We have to do something!"

He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then stopped and swallowed, grinning. "I have a plan."

This was never going to work.

As Odd, Anna Xana, Sissi, and I all separated from our plotting, we went to our classrooms; Odd and Anna were in Ulrich's class, and Sissi and I in Yumi's class. Maybe, just maybe, this would work with Anna and Sissi helping out….

Sissi sat down in her seat at the opposite side of the room as the door, as planned, while I leaned up casually against the wall next to the door. Just as Yumi entered, I slipped a note into her back pocket, a note that told her to go to the forest a few minutes into class to meet me. Phase 1 of the plan: complete.

Only a couple minutes into class, just as planned, Yumi raised her hand. "Mrs. Dude, can I go to the bathroom?"

Our teacher smiled. "Of course, Yumi." And with that Yumi stood up from her seat, going to the door. Hmmm… maybe Sissi wouldn't even be need in the plan….

…Or maybe she would. Just as she opened the door, three or four guys stood up to follow her. After she left the door, almost all the guys in the class had stood up to follow her, as well as the girls. No one wanted to leave Yumi alone- whether they were intending to win her heart, or intending to kill her. I nodded to Sissi, who initiated phase 2 of the plan: Distraction.

"Hey guys!" Sissi screeched girlishly, jumping on top of her desk, and flipping up her shirt. While all the guys goggled at her boobs and the girls gasped, I dashed out of the room, hoping out teacher wouldn't notice. Luckily, she didn't. She was too busy screaming at Sissi.

Whew…. Okay. Now that Yumi was safely on her way to the forest, without anyone following her, it was time to get Ulrich away from the girls… which was a lot more complicated.

_gheiwoaroheiwahtgje**w**raguhrev**h**gnrbg**a**kewunr**t**eoqi**'s**uegpofvdszgvmd**r**zkflgvnifhriu**e**rtyewomfkl**a**snfoinedvo**l**inedofmo**l**eisajfoewjoi**y**qjmcvosomkldf_

_Odd's POV _

I sat on the edge of Kadic's roof, holding Ulrich's diary in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other. All I needed was an intense ninja costume, and I could actually be an undercover agent.

"Is the fishing pole wire attached to the diary?" Aelita asked through the walkie-talkie. I pulled at the wire, which was securely tied to the diary on one end… and attached to a fishing pole Aelita had in the forest on the other end.

"It's attached. Are you ready?" I asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Ready."

Then I slowly lowered the diary down so it hung just in front of the open window of Ulrich's classroom. Oh, this was going to be so great….

"Hey, look!" I heard Anna Xana shout, right on cue. "Is that a diary?" I could just imagine the look on Ulrich's face when he saw that the diary hanging outside the classroom window was his own.

A bunch of girls screamed. "That's_ Ulrich's_ diary!" one of them shouted. And then there was a huge burst of noise as 10 or 15 girls, and Ulrich, leapt out of the window to get Ulrich's diary. Just as one of the girls almost got it, I dropped it, and it began trailing away from school quickly; meaning Aelita was reeling it in towards the forest.

I tried stifling my laughter as I watched Ulrich and the mob of girls chasing a diary attached to a fishing pole towards the forest, but I ended up cracking up. It was just too funny.

_fbuewah**t**oiue**h**wpqoim**e**wfisdzlkgiojeriyqi**d**uhguihfrgnkraejgo**i**ejrgoijeraio**f**eoifjaew**f**ijgoiw**e**gtioeajgoh**r**oihnthritraioyg**e**rjogjea**n**roigmoa**c**riojoim**e?**_

_Yumi's POV _

"Aelita?" I called out, wondering why she wasn't in the forest with me. She said she'd ask the teacher if she could go to the infirmary just a couple minutes after I left so it wouldn't look suspicious, but it didn't look like she was coming. I paced around impatiently.

Where could she be?!

And then, out of nowhere, something person-sized collided into my side, sending both me and it tumbling across the branches and further into the woods. "Ow…" I mumbled, and was amazed to see it was Ulrich.

He put his hand over my mouth, making sure we were well hidden behind a log, clutching onto me tightly. I heard a thunderous pounding as a number of footsteps ran by, and by their high-pitched panting I could tell they were girls.

As soon as they were gone he let go of me, standing up. He groaned running a hand through his hair which, for some weird reason, nearly made my heart stop. "Did Odd send you here?" he asked.

"No, actually Aelita gave me a note that said…" I began but my voice trailed off. "Damn it, they set us up to meet here, didn't they?"

Ulrich nodded and I groaned as well, turning away from him to make sure he didn't see happiness light up my eyes. I've been wanting to be alone with him _all_ day.

I looked around at the forest around me, not quite ready to look back at Ulrich. The weather was warming up now… finally.

"Yumi," he began, sounding extremely nervous. "Look… I don't really know how to say this… I've been feeling this way for a long time, and I just haven't…" he paused, thinking of a different way to say it.

"I know you don't really… I mean I wouldn't expect you to… I don't really know what you've heard or anything but…" he stopped again, frustrated.

I turned around to face him now, but he was looking away from me, playing with his hands nervously and kicking at the ground. "I really don' t know how to say it but…."

"Just say it!" I shouted, finding myself shaking with anxiousness of what he was going to say. Was I excited? Was I scared?

"I like you!" he blurted out in one quick breath, then ran his hand through his hair again, breathing deeply. "I know you don't feel that way about me Yumi, but I _really_ like you."

Somehow, I knew I had been waiting for him to say that all along, even if I really didn't know it. My mouth actually hurt from smiling so hugely, and I worried that I might pass out from breathing as quickly as I was. Or at least die of a heart attack… it was beating so fast… that can't be natural.

I just stood there, stunned, and with him still being turned away from me, he couldn't see my reaction. He took a deep, ragged breath, taking my silence the wrong way. He began walking away, his head down in dejection.

I felt horrified by his sadness, and ran after him. "Ulrich!" I cried out.

"It's okay Yumi… you don't have to say anything," he said softly, slipping his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

I was frozen. Despite the warm weather, I suddenly was icy cold and too shocked to even move a finger. This was the big choice. Do I chase after him, leap into his arms, and kiss him with every bit of love I have for him? Or do I let him leave?

I watched myself over and over in my head put on a huge burst of speed and run towards him, tell him I love him and kiss him. But somehow… I couldn't make myself move in real life.

_Yumi Ishiyama… what the hell are you doing?! Didn't you just tell yourself last night that you liked him? Didn't you just feel the happiest you've ever felt because he told you he likes you? _

**I do like him… I really do… but… I just can't do this. **

_And why not?! _my inner-self demanded.

But my other self didn't have a reason. The only thing I knew was that Ulrich was walking away from me, and my body refused to let me move.

As soon as Ulrich left the clearing, I regained feeling in my arms and legs again. I tried screaming after him to get him to stop, but my mouth wouldn't move yet. So I ran after him instead, at full speed.

I found him quickly, still walking slowly and gloomily towards school. "Ulrich!" I cried out, my voice a little scratchy. He turned around to face me and I sprinted towards him.

He smiled crookedly at me, making my mind go into overdrive. Suddenly, before I knew what I was doing, I was inches away from him, still running full speed. Crap.

BAM!

We both ended up lying on the ground, Ulrich underneath me, rubbing his head. "Ow…" he mumbled. "You could've warned me you were going to attack me…"

"I didn't attack you!" I said defensively.

"Uh yeah Yumi, you kind of did." He said seriously, but a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. He gently helped me off of him and helped me up. We stood their for a moment before he realized he was holding my hand and he dropped it, turning away from me.

"What did you want?" he asked casually, as if my words meant nothing to him. But by his trembling hands, his tense and anxious position, and the way he looked at me from the corner of his eye despite the fact he was turned the other way, told me otherwise.

When my eyes caught sight of the heartbroken chocolate brown eyes that were his, I felt my insides melt. How could I have done that to him?

He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking back towards school.

"Ulrich, wait," I said, stopping him from leaving me… again. He turned around reluctantly. "What?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that I really did like him, that I was sorry for saying that I hated him, that I was sorry for not telling him how I felt when he opened up to me, that I wanted to be more than friends, that I couldn't live my life without him… but not a single word emitted from my mouth.

He turned away once again, but this time, instead of just telling him to stop, I grabbed him. I gripped onto his shoulders roughly, spinning him around to face me.

His mouth was slightly open in surprise, his brow screwed up in confusion, and his eyes searching mine for whatever I wasn't saying. His mess of brown hair blew gently in the breeze, shining in the sunlight. He was _perfect_.

Okay… so, maybe he was far from perfect. But still, at this very moment, he seemed perfect… perfect enough for me.

I got up on my tiptoes, closing my eyes as I bent forward to kiss him.

But, just before my lips reached his, I opened my eyes just to see his completely shocked expression, and laughed. "I like you too, Ulrich," I whispered.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, what may be the entire population of our grade found us. Guys and girls alike gaped in horror at the tiny proximity between me and Ulrich, the way we were looking at each other.

Damn it… school must've just let out. People continued to gather around us, now from lower class grades too. Ulrich backed away from me slightly, his cheeks burning furiously. I knew he hated being the center of attention. I was surprised when I saw that he was beaming though, his eyes lit up, like the sun coming out after weeks of rain.

A few girls around us swooned and fainted from the dazzling effect of Ulrich's smile. I stifled my laughter.

Then I decided, you know what? So what if the entire school was watching. Me and Ulrich were in the middle of a freaking moment here, and no amount of people should ruin it.

So I leapt at him, kissing him full on the lips, and feeling my heart soar up into the air with joy when he began kissing me back. For a few seconds there it was just us, my heart beating against his, his arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around his, our lips moving slowly and passionately against each other.

I didn't hear anything from around us. It seemed, that just for those few seconds, we were the only two people on the planet.

But unfortunately… we weren't. So when something huge smacked into us, breaking us apart, I was a bit shocked when I found my arms sprawled out on the ground, instead of on Ulrich.

I tried opening my eyes but everything was dark and spinning, and in a quick second I realized I was slipping into unconsciousness. I bet you anything some of those stupid Ulrich fans tackled us to the ground.

It didn't matter that I was slipping into unconsciousness though, because I had just kissed Ulrich Stern.

And that meant the world to me.

* * *

_FINALLY! WHOOOOO! THEY'RE TOGETHER!!!! _

_Gosh it's crazy... having them finally actually kiss. _

_So... what did you guys think?!?!?!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	22. Chapter 21

_Aw... War of Hate and Love is finally coming towards one big, sweet, happy ending... how cute! Hehe._

_Read and Review!!!_

_

* * *

Chapter 21_

_Aelita's__ POV_

Within the next week, all the drama began to die down at Kadic High… for once. All the girls had completely forgotten about Odd's little 'incident' of dating over 20 girls at a time because of the whole Yumi and Ulrich together thing, which, believe it or not, some people were okay with.

It didn't take long for people to stop trying to break up Ulrich and Yumi… they were just such a perfect couple, it seemed impossible they would ever break up. I don't think Yumi notices, but everywhere they go Ulrich's always holding onto her- her hand, his arm around her shoulders or her waist, his fingers brushing hers when they walk. Just the way he looks at her… like everything he's ever wanted is right there, right before his very eyes. I think that's what made most of the girls give up on Ulrich.

The guys… well, I guess they were just too relaxed and ready for summer to take any major action on breaking up Ulrich and Yumi.

And, amazingly, Sissi has completely given up on Ulrich. She and Odd are actually really good friends now, because they both found they enjoy pulling pranks and making other people's days miserable, without really doing any permanent damage.

Odd, the kitten, and I have been hanging out more too… except the kitten still doesn't have a name yet. I've been ignoring Jeremie a bit, which I feel a little bad about, but he's busy with exams, and I'm busy with… Odd. I just can't figure out if I really like him….

Melanie, Anna Xana, and William are all pretty good friends too. Melanie and William sneak out of Kadic a lot, but I don't think Anna goes with them much… she's too much of a peacemaker and good-doer to break the rules. Luckily, she hasn't had to do much peacemaking and breaking up fights lately.

It seems like the whole school year is coming to a nice, perfect end, the warming weather and summer breeze creating a buzz of excitement around the school. The only thing that really can keep us in school right now is driver's ed… the behind the wheel portion that just started last week.

And let me tell you, most people and Kadic should _never_be allowed to get a driver's license. Especially Odd.

_theioghewagiewrhageoiwt**d**poiqengrkjsdngijhdsaihjewi**o**ahiqnkjvnsdjzkgvndjszgnidzshidrngkjfdngifhdsigjn**r**fdijsgnfidhgibfuhdgkzjnridh**a**oergirndkbxfdnjigbhzdgedag_

_Ulrich's POV_

Schoolwork is impossible to focus on. As I sat there at the desk in my dorm, attempting to read all of the chapters in Chemistry that I was supposed to read months ago, I found myself being distracted by everything.

The summer weather outside, the deformed paper crane Yumi had made for me ("it looks just like you!" she had exclaimed), the screaming and shouting coming from outside and from in the hallways, pictures of the cars Odd and I had picked out for ourselves even though we know we'll never get our licenses, and the smell of cat food thanks to Yumi and Aelita deciding I should baby-sit the kitten last night.

After realizing how many distractions I had, I gave up on reading my science book completely, burying my hands in my hair, groaning. This was hopeless.

I heard the door behind me swing open and shut, and so I assumed Odd was coming back from wherever he had been all morning. But instead Yumi came up beside me, laughing quietly.

"What?" I said, trying to sound annoyed with her even though I was overjoyed she had come. "Are you… trying to _study?_"she asked in disbelief.

"…Maybe," I mumbled. She laughed, sitting on my lap and resting her head on my shoulder. "Come on, Ulrich, it's Sunday… don't you want to do something?"

I put my arms around her, pressing my lips softly to her forehead. I still couldn't believe she was mine. "I already promised Odd I'd sneak out of Kadic with him." She stuck out her tongue at me. "You suck."

She stood up and walked away from me, pretending to be hurt. Then she stopped, putting her hand on her stuck out hip, doing a perfect impression of Sissi. "Ulrich dear, we never spend enough time together."

I chuckled, remembering the day Sissi and I were going out and she said that to me. Yes, she actually said that to me.

"I don't care if we've only been going out for three hours, you need to spend more time with me and less time in class!" Yumi mocked, trying not to laugh.

I stood up, walking over to her until we were only inches apart. "You're amazing," I told her with a smile, loving the way she looked at me.

"Well, you're kind of a loser," she joked, and I punched her arm lightly. She looked up at me for a moment, then suddenly jumped on me, locking her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, kissing me.

"Holy shit," I murmured against her lips, stunned by her out-of-the-blue leaping on me, but definitely not complaining. Her lips curved upwards into a smile as she continued kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around her, supporting her weight as I carried her to my bed. I sat down on the bed, continuing to kiss her, feeling my back tingle as her fingers slid down my spine.

Then I heard the door open, and I knew it was Odd because I could tell by his laugh. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

I stopped kissing Yumi and turned to face him, my arms still wrapped around her.

"No," Yumi said sarcastically, and I grinned. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye," she whispered in my ear, and then she got up and left, leaving me in a daze.

Odd was still standing in the middle of the room, grinning. "You look stoned," he commented. I rolled my eyes at him, blinking to get rid of the dreamy look that I knew was in my eyes, and trying to clear my foggy head. Yumi just has that kind of effect on me.

Odd just shook his head at me. "You are so whipped."

_ewngoierpoiquiernvhneaiurgiejsrngjvkdijhgsiherigjnrso**i**hsihjsgtnreiushgueirhngiuniesrgnridjgnviudrhignrsi**s**gnihdrsgirnesigtrnignvirdngiurhsgrhisugnrfisgnrigrisngrf_

"So, what about her? I think I'd give her a six," Odd said, nodding his head over a woman on the other side of the street.

"Yeah," I agreed, not really wanting to rate her. Call me pathetic, but I haven't found a girl that I actually thought was really hot since I figured out I like Yumi.

Odd sighed, giving up on me. "So, you're ready for Driver's Ed tonight, right?" I grinned. "Hell yeah."

He looked up thoughtfully. "Won't it be amazing? Us… driving?!"

I tried imagining Odd driving, but all I ended up with was his car smashed through the cafeteria wall and into the cafeteria, begging for Mr. Delmas to forgive him. Obviously he was thinking of something else though, because he looked excited.

"It'll be great," he said. Then he suddenly burst out, "hey look, an 8!" as he pointed to some lady in a car. The lady must've caught him pointing, because she looked confused... and a little scared.

I shook my head. "Odd, don't you ever see something in a girl _besides _their looks?" He took a minute to think about this. "Not really."

Then I remembered something Yumi told me about. "What about Aelita?" I asked. Odd looked at me like I was crazy. "Well obviously I see stuff in Aelita besides her looks… we're just friends."

"Are you really _just_ friends?" I asked, knowing that Aelita and Odd had been spending a lot of time together lately. He nodded his head slowly. "Yes Ulrich, we're just friends."

I continued my questioning. "Could you ever see yourself going out with Aelita?"

Odd looked thoughtful for a moment, probably imagining what his life would be like if he was dating Aelita. Or, maybe he was just thinking about what he was planning to eat for dinner tonight… I could never tell what was going on in that head of insanity.

Odd opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes flickered to something in the store next to us. Instead of answering the question, the next words to come out of his mouth were, "GROSS! She's definitely a 2."

I smacked my forehead. Man, that kid has some severe ADD….

_geiagoeiwhagoerwiqopnjvond**s**gahoragldsaoigjr**u**doajgojaoigfejioafeodn**p**gvoiubrhfnguihrgnjfndguihroig**e**sjrojgmdfvnfiogoijsgmrfndgoifdjsg**r**oijfdsbhfmnsgfjjhgr_

_Aelita's__ POV_

The sun was shining down on us from the cloudless blue sky as almost all of our grade sat around in the grass, talking and listening to Jim. …But mostly talking. It was a perfect day for driving.

"Now, each of you will be taking turns in pairs of two for your driving lessons, one sitting in the driver's seat and the other in the back seat. You are not to disobey the speed limit, crash into things, run over pedestrians…" Jim explained. Then he paused, thinking hard.

"Uh, did I miss anything?" he asked. No one was brave enough to raise their hand to tell Jim that he had no idea how to drive. "Good!" Jim said, clapping his hands together.

"BELPOIS! HERVE! You two are up first!" he bellowed. Jeremie approached the driver's side of the car trembling nervously. But I wasn't focused on Jeremie right now.

My mind was focused on everything but Jeremie and the fact that within the next hour I would be driving a car. In fact, my mind was fully focused on Odd.

I'd thought it through. I'd thought about it all this weekend, all last night, and all of today. Pretty much, I'd thought about it since the moment I started to have doubts about liking Jeremie.

I'd thought about the fact of liking Odd.

I didn't want to turn into Ulrich and Yumi… I mean honestly, look at how long it took for them to get together, and all the torture they went through just to get there! Maybe they were whispering and laughing quietly as they sat next to each other in the grass right now, but for the past few months they'd both been complete disasters.

And so, I'd decided instead of just waiting for Odd to make the first move, or instead of waiting for some miracle to pull us together, I was going to confront him and tell him. I was going to do it right now.

"Hey, Odd," I called out to him, approaching the spot where he was sitting on the grass hanging out with a bunch of girls. He grinned widely, his teeth gleaming in the sunshine. He immediately got up from his group of girls and walked away from them with me. "What, no 'hey Daisy' today? Have you finally given up on calling me that?" he asked.

Happiness and anxiousness surged through me at the sound of his voice. I tried putting on a casual expression, smiling nervously at him. He looked confused. "What's up?" he asked, catching onto my nervousness.

"I just… wanted to talk to you," I said, stalling for time so I could think of what to say.

"About what?" he responded curiously.

I stopped walking, stopping to look up into his eyes, brimming with excitement and curiosity. "Well… the truth is Odd, I think I-" but I was cut of by Jim's thunderous voice.

"DELLA ROBBIA! STERN! GET UP HERE!" Odd was literally leaping with excitement. "We'll talk later, okay Aelita?" he confirmed. He waited for me to nod before running off to the car. I watched as Jeremie and Herve got out of the car, both pale faced and shaking. Herve barely managed to walk out of the street before fainting onto the grass. I'm guessing driving with Jim wasn't exactly easy….

I sighed as I watched Odd hop in the front seat of the car, Ulrich getting into the back. I'd just talk it over with Yumi, then tell Odd about how I feel. No big deal… it had taken Ulrich and Yumi half a year to admit their feelings. What was one day compared to that?

_dshgoeahriferoiuiqpogjvbifdn**c**zgbfdjzgldfjzigdfzngiusrklrfmdjlkgbhdfjkhtjrshg**o**ijnesgjinriuhgrkjnsg**o**ijdsrinrfdklsghidfuioghidfjsgkfdngh**l**nfiohsnfdoisngoifhnfdhgrs_

_Ulrich's POV_

It was amazing, how relaxed I was when sitting in a car with two idiots who have no idea how to drive. If Odd had been in the driver's seat of a car a few weeks ago, I would've flipped out. And I definitely would not be sitting in the back seat.

But with Yumi around... I was just too happy to care. Or maybe to obliviously in love to actually realize who I was driving with. More likely the second one.

"Ready!?" Odd asked manically. Jim, who actually looked a little scared, put his foot on the break pedal on his side of the car, poised and ready to break. Then Odd shot off in a huge burst of speed, sending school flying far behind us.

I was bracing myself for the sudden brake I knew Jim was going to activate, but when the car continued to increase in speed, I looked up to see Jim pumping his break pedal rapidly. "WHY THE HELL ISN'T MY BRAKE WORKING!?" he screamed.

Odd grinned back at me, giving me a thumbs up. Two things that clearly said, 'I screwed up Jim's breaks'. I laughed too, looking at Jim's panicked face. When I opened my eyes to see where we were, I saw we were entering an intersection and the light was red. "ODD!" I screamed.

He pulled himself quickly over into the turn right lane, turning with such speed and force that Jim's car door whooshed open. "DELLA ROBBIAAAAA!" he screamed. One moment he was sitting there, and then the next moment he wasn't. Odd and I looked back in the review mirrors, seeing Jim lying across the sidewalk, shouting and shaking his fist in anger.

At this Odd and I began dieing laughing. I unbuckled my seatbelt, jumping up to take the passenger's seat next to Odd. Before I even reached for the door, Odd pulled a sharp turn to shut it for me.

As Odd began skillfully maneuvering around cars down the road, I was beginning to get the feeling he had driven before. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or reassured by that thought.

Then Odd slowed down, just enough so he could do a U-turn, turning back toward Kadic. He stayed at a normal speed for a while, just until we passed a couple of police cars outside of the police station, and then sped up again at the next road.

In only moments we were driving towards Kadic. Odd slowed down a bit again, rolling down his car door window. He stopped just in front of where all the sophomores were sitting, waiting their turn to drive. "Anyone want a ride?" Odd asked with a grin. No one moved.

"Where's Jim?" someone asked hesitantly. Odd and I laughed, and people began whispering to each other, shocked. "Later!" Odd shouted, then sped off as quickly as possible.

As we watched all of the people in our review mirrors, some cheering and some looking freaked out, we continued to laugh. Odd put his head on the wheel, still laughing, closing his eyes to try to stop.

When I began to actually look around, I found us approaching an intersection… with another red light. Everything seemed to slow down as I came to the horrifying realization that we were headed into a busy intersection at completely the wrong time.

"ODD!" I screamed. In a few elongated moments we were in the middle of the intersection. I turned, looking out Odd's window to see if any cars were coming. Unfortunately, one of them was coming directly at us… and it was a huge truck.

Odd turned around and saw this only seconds after I did. He grabbed the wheel with both hands, spinning it as fast as he could to swerve out of the way.

But he was too late.

The truck came crashing into the side of the car, and I felt myself being jolted into the corner of the windshield of the car. Then, with a huge impact on the side of my head, everything stopped.

* * *

_omg Odd and Ulrich, I am so sorry... I cannot believe I just did that!_

_Uhhh... yeah._

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


	23. Chapter 22

_I'm going to announce this now... this is the last chapter._

_Anddd, I also decided to announce that this will be my last story on fanfiction (no sequels, sorry guys!) and that I'm probably leaving fanfiction completely. So if I stop reviewing your stories... that's why._

_So... read&review please!_

_

* * *

Chapter 22 _

_Ulrich's POV _

When I regained consciousness, my eyes felt too sore to open. In fact, everything felt sore. Why did everything hurt?

Then a quick image of Odd driving as I jumped into the front seat popped into my head. I grinned when I remembered Odd and I cracking up as we watched Jim scream at us from in the review mirrors.

When I forced myself to open my eyes, almost everything around me was white. The walls were white, the sheets of my bed were white, my casts and bandages were white, the ceiling was white, and even the hand resting on my own was white.

In fact, when my eyes traveled up the arm of the owner of the hand, I found out that Yumi's face was white too. I realized I was in a hospital.

Why was I in a hospital?

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked, her voice shaking. When I looked over into her normally calm silver eyes, I found that they were red and puffy instead, swirling with emotion like a mini hurricane.

"I'm fine," I said distractedly, clearing my throat when my voice came out scratchy and dry. I examined my injuries, trying to figure out what had happened. Let's see… the last thing I remember was Odd and I driving in that car… alone. I tried thinking about what happened next, but it all just seemed to make my head hurt….

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got in a car crash," she said quietly.

I thought about this for a moment, then laughed. "I knew it was a bad idea to let Odd drive… I should've known he would've crashed the car. Where is he, anyway?"

I looked around the room and glanced out into the halls, expecting for him to be sitting in one of the chairs waiting for me to wake up, or maybe be escaping from his own nurses, unfurling a disaster in the hall.

Yumi didn't answer, so I looked at her. She was shaking all over now, her bottom lip quivering. My entire body froze. "Yumi," I asked again, slowly, "where is Odd?"

Just by looking at her, I knew what she was going to say. But I didn't think I'd believe it unless if I heard it spoken out to me. She squeezed my hand tightly.

Somehow, even though I knew it must've been impossible for her, she managed to choke out a few words.

"Ulrich… he's dead."

_hgioawengi**e**wahotpewuaimnzlk**v**neoirhtoir**e**qjhgoijraogn**r**aiehgoa**y**erijegowiajoegwagj**e**ioawghioeanhgilroehwiweqjk**n**mvoigartgnoiwe**d**jowhrgoh_

_Sissi's POV _

Things like this aren't supposed to happen in real life. Things like this happen in movies and those stupid books when the main character dies in the end and you can't help but be sad. Things like this happen on TV in the news, or happen in other countries.

Things like this aren't supposed to happen to people like us… things like this _never _happen to people like us.

Why, Odd… why do you always have to break all the rules?

Something's changed inside me… you could say something's different about me these days. That's what everyone else thinks at least.

Some people say that I've finally grown a heart, that it's about time I learned how to be nice, and that it's taken me long enough to figure out that being a snobby brat doesn't get you everything. They say I'm a completely different person- one who knows how to be compassionate, to care for others, to be generous, to have empathy, to be able to think of other people before myself.

But they're all wrong. The truth is, Odd, I had those things in me all along.

You just showed me how to use them.

_hfioweangoiewayo**i**rewuqndvzivhedoirhglre**s**jtwapouerijrsgjragrohioearogjr**t**eaojrejgejigarogi**h**iojeiajieoaorgjnrw**e**ouqpnrehfoibjrpoiajroreainrgeh_

_Yumi's POV _

You know, Ulrich and Aelita are walking disasters without you around. No… they're worst than just disasters. They're a rage of lightning and thunder, spiraling out of control tornadoes, torrential downpours, golf-ball sized hail, and catastrophic hurricanes all rolled up and combined into one jumbled up mess.

They aren't complete disasters on the outside… although honestly, they can be so sad sometimes they're hard to be around. But mostly they're disasters on the inside.

I'm not going to lie to you, Odd, and say that everyone's happy like I know you want them to be. I think it's going to take a long time to let go… for all of us.

I know I'm not your best friend or madly in love with you like Ulrich or Aelita. And I know no one could possibly miss you as much as they do. But I know that I miss you Odd… you know, it's so much easier and more fun to make fun of Ulrich when you're around. Just having two people to team up against him makes insulting him all the more exciting.

It seems stupid, but it's so much harder to eat the cafeteria food around here with you gone. Believe it or not, I always watched you take the first bite of that sickening food just to make sure you didn't go puke it all up or something before I tried any of it myself. I always took you as a food tester for granted… I guess you could say that I never really understood how important you were to me, until you left.

Some people believe in fate. You know… like the whole, everything happens for a reason sort of thing.

I never really liked the idea of fate… I hated the idea of my life all planned out and ready for me. The fact that whatever you do is what you're supposed to do, and that whatever you chose isn't changing your future, it's just making what's supposed to happen to you come true.

I've always hated the idea of fate, but oddly enough, I've believed in it. It's mostly my parents fault, I guess… they had drilled into my little skull when I was old enough to understand them that I was going to do good in school and I was going to get a good, practical job and I was going to get married to whatever guy they approved of.

I didn't actually believe that my life was going to end up like my parents wanted it to… I don't even think they really believed it. Everyone knows life doesn't go that smoothly, and everyone knows something major has to happen in-between.

But the truth is, I don't believe in fate anymore.

Ulrich and I weren't "destined" to get together… I mean honestly, we've hated each other our entire lives. Almost everything and everyone was trying to pull us apart: all the guys at school who wanted to go out with me, all the girls who wanted to go out with Ulrich, all of the times Ulrich and I got interrupted in a big moment, and hell, even we were trying to pull ourselves apart by avoiding each other and making ourselves hate each other.

The only thing really pulling me and Ulrich together were you and Aelita.

And really, does anyone actually believe that everything happens for a reason? That you and Sissi got stuck together in a cage in the zoo for a reason? That William passed out on the roof and got sent to the hospital for a reason? That Aelita gave up on Jeremie for a reason?

How the hell could anyone actually believe things happen for a reason, when _you _died? Ulrich's best friend, the person Aelita was falling in love with, the person to lighten any sad mood, the person who just laughed at everything and made life fun… why should _he _die?

I don't believe in fate anymore, Odd, because if fate actually existed, they'd have to find some reason for killing you.

And I don't think that's possible.

_nieroqhwiw**s**ejqr**t**ogfhroigjb**a**roiejquewgawe**r**iuhfoigawj**t**jiweighoijpeoyhjetmyhrwiegjre**o**ijagyi8wehaoiuretiewur**f**iojfusgvineawofwaejroiewytaumfsd_

_Aelita's POV _

I finally named her. The kitten, I mean… I named her about a week after you left us.

It wasn't fair, how you just left us like that. I guess you had no choice… but couldn't you have waited a little longer? Maybe a few more years? 20? 40? 80? Come on Odd… did you really have to leave us so soon?

I don't know what to do without you. I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't stop missing you. Jeremie's been trying to help me… he's given up all of his studying for exams, just to try and make me feel better. He's a really good friend and all, but he can't fill up the space inside me that you took when you left.

I never really told you this… I was planning on telling you… the day you… went away, actually. I wanted to tell you that… I love you. I loved the way you smiled at me, I loved the sound of your laugh, I loved the way you could turn anything awful into something funny, and I loved the way you'd do something when everyone least expected it. I loved the way you cared about people, I loved the way you cared about the kitten, I loved the way you cared about… me.

The kitten's name, by the way… is Daisy. And trust me Odd, I'll never forget about her or let her run away. I'm going to keep her close for as long as I can.

Even if it kills me inside.

_hiweroqpeoirtjgroieyiqnqijrgioj**a**erlgjreoiagjreagnoiwearogfijihrklfmasd**n**jfoaweytioaweuraimvnboia**e**ryeawoiuoimewaveoi**w**ajfoidsjaoidodsfneiwlt_

_Ulrich's POV _

Odd… I'm sorry. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am right now… unless… maybe… if you were here to see it.

Everyone misses you, Odd… summer's lost all it's glory and fun without the master prankster stirring up trouble and flirting with all the girls in sight. Believe it or not, I missed you so much that somehow I rated a really hot girl at a 9, right in front of Yumi. She punched me, of course.

I don't know why, but I couldn't accept the fact that you were… gone. Everything just seemed so… unreal, you know? Like a dream. It actually took me until I had gotten out of the hospital (which, trust me, was a longggg time) and until I spent my first night at in a normal, non-hospital room that made me realize you were gone. And you know why that was? Because I didn't hear your snoring.

It's hard to live through summer without you. Yumi's over here every day, skipping out on all her friends and sports and summer activities just to be with me.

It kind of scares me… having another person so close… because I knew that if I lost her… well, let's just say that at least I'd be seeing you a whole lot sooner than I should.

You wouldn't believe how many things remind me of you… food, obviously (especially really nasty looking food), and not hearing your snoring at night. But littler things remind me of you too… like that huge green splotch of paint we accidentally got on the side of the neighbor's white house that one summer, the trees you used to climb when we were kids, the huge stain on the carpet in the basement from our major soda spill during that party we threw when my parents were out (my parents still don't know about it)….

Odd, you were always the kind of kid who wanted to be president just to create a National Snow Day, the kind of kid who wanted to be an astronaut just to go to Pluto, the kind of kid who wanted to be a fireman.

You've always been the kind of person who's just wanted to make a difference.

And believe me- you've made one.

_fneiawfjoewauiywioeu**b**qijeojvrioashgioajfi**e**awmfoiejwaoifjweai**g**ofe**i**oawjfoiewyha**n**giweyrewio**n**avjewn**i**afoewafeawio**n**gyeioay**g**wrtiewajtoieayfime_

High school has its ups and downs… its rights and lefts, its loops and its corkscrews. It's full of things you'd never expect to happen- things you'd never even _dream_ of happening. Like, the people who've hated each other all their lives that fall in love, the girl who's always believed in going for the practical, smart guy but suddenly finds herself liking someone who's the complete opposite, the self-centered girl who realizes that maybe being popular and pretty isn't everything, the guy who you thought was invincible, staying happy and optimistic through everything, dies….

The truth is, behind all the pointless drama that goes on at a high school, real things happen. People change personalities… lives are altered forever.

But no matter what happens, you have to keep moving on. You have to trust that good things are going to happen in the future, but you have accept that bad things are coming your way too.

Can you believe that we still have two more years of high school to get through?

What a disaster that will be….

* * *

_Ahh yes Ulrich... what a disastor that will be. lol_

_Okay, that is way too sad of a chapter to end my story with, so I think I'm going to do an **epilogue**! Does that sound good to you guys?_

_Thank you soso much for reading!!!_

_--bRoK3n h3aRt--_


End file.
